Love Stinks
by Piratechief
Summary: A strange woman gets brought back to Whipstaff. She seems to be leading a very complicated life, and the Trio decides to stir it up even more. StinkieXOC OCXOC a bit CasperXKat Please read! Changed to T for now, will be M later
1. New Mexico Melancholy

A/N: Hey everybody! Well, this is my first Casper fan fic and I hope you all enjoy. I also have one of Alice in Wonderland that I am currently taking a break from because I just couldn't get Casper out of my head. So now I'm taking my frustrations out on my lap top. Please don't kill me! I'm not good at putting accents in dialogue!

Chapter 1: Stinkie

"_This is Ashley Smith, reporting to you live from San Francisco, California!"_

An overly cheerful voice screeched from Dr. Harvey's new surround sound system, though, no one else was there to hear it other than a certain bored ghost seemingly deflated on the springy sofa. Stinkie yawned, scratching his chin as he studied the woman on T.V with scarcely any interest.

Her overly forced grin caused him to grimace, wondering how she was able to keep it up all throughout the show without hurting herself. Then again, the level of botox that was evident on her face might have something to do with it. She continued to chat away, something about a famous actress standing up her fiancé at the alter, but he wasn't really paying attention to the story.

"Hey! Bulb head!" he shouted before remembering Casper and Kat had gone with the Doc on a camping trip. Sighing, and also letting a green haze escape his mouth, Stinkie turned off the television and floated to his room.

He had no idea what had brought on his sudden melancholy mood, but he'd turned down his brothers' invitation to go haunting with them in New Mexico, leaving himself the only resident in Whipstaff.

He would never admit it, but it was kinda nice to have the place all to himself. Having peace and quiet for once in his afterlife was something he was way over due for.

Flopping onto his bed with unnecessary force, he pondered over the last few years at the manor while trying to find shapes on the ceiling.

A dog.

Kat had grown, her sixteenth birthday coming up soon. She and Casper had remained oddly closer than before they'd become friends after that Halloween party so long ago. The trio had not been there to witness what had gone down to cause the dramatic change, but they had a pretty good idea.

A clown.

Dr. Harvey had given up on trying to get them to cross over. After all, he had other patients to worry about, but every now and then he would sit them down for a session or two. He really was a good guy, helping them vent and working them through ridiculous situations.

Fatso's face…

"What th-!"

"Surprise!" Fatso boomed, shooting through the ceiling and pouncing on Stinkie's bed. His wide grin soon diminished when his brother was nowhere in sight.

"Stinkie?"

Muffled groaning could be heard from underneath Fatso, and he curiously floated in the air. Stinkie lay comically flattened with a seriously pissed expression pasted on his two dimensional face. Fatso smiled sheepishly before offering a half-hearted 'sorry'. Then, materializing an air pump, Fatso stuck the tube into Stinkie's mouth and began pumping him full of air. His body began to expand, and when he thought he was going to bust, the air decided to leave his body…from an undesirable end.

"Holy mother of pearl! Is dat any way ta greet ya brothers?" Stretch asked after he appeared, making a show of waving a hand in front of his nose.

"Well, maybe in your case," he said with a slight smirk before settling on his own bed.

"What are you guys doin here?" Stinkie asked after settling down. Fatso slung an arm around his shoulders.

"We missed ya bro, and the fleshies."

"But dey ain't here, remember?" Stinkie pointed out. Stretch grinned mischievously, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"Let's just say they had a little…accident, in their cabin."

Stinkie smiled, giving a little chuckle before getting comfortable for the long story about their trip.


	2. Hitchhiker's Guide to Whipstaff

A/N: OK! First chapter was short, but future ones will get longer. Now, time to introduce new characters!

Chapter 2: Familiar?

"Ahh! I can't believe those two did that! We barely escaped with our lives!" fumed Kat as she slammed a hand on the dashboard in her fury. "Dad! You can't let them get away with that!" Kat's face scrunched up as she turned to her father. She was absolutely furious!

Dr. Harvey shook his head, not averting his eyes from the slick road as rain continued to pour throughout the night. Casper remained quiet in the backseat, determined to try and get some rest while Kat ranted.

Stretch and Fatso had paid them a little visit halfway through their camping trip. The other three didn't have time to question Stinkie's absent because the ghostly duo had immediately went to work causing mischief. The little pranks had been durable for the first few hours, but Fatso had gone a little over board, having decided to posses a microwave and accidentally blowing the electrical circuits.

This resulted in a fire, and the Harvey's desperately tried to put out the flames before any serious damage was inflicted. Luckily, they managed to save their belongings, but the cabin was lost forever.

So, through a unanimous vote, the camping trip was cut short and they were now heading back to the manor. "How much longer?" asked an exasperated Casper. Sure, he loved listening to Kat talk, but not when she was angry.

"About another hour," replied Dr. Harvey.

"When I get my hands on those two…" Kat continued to mutter. She was ignored, and Casper floated up to the rear view mirror, morphing into a pair of dice in an attempt to cheer her up. Kat gave a small smile and leaned her head against the window.

After a another half hour passed, the rain began to let up, and Casper could just make out the silhouette of a car pulled off on the side of the road.

"Hey, Dr. Harvey. Do you see that?"

Dr. Harvey squinted, just able to make out the form of someone leaning in the hood of their car. "Yeah, hold on guys, I'm gonna see if they need help."

Slowly, he pulled to a stop, rolling down the window as the stranger approached him. "Car trouble?" he asked, trying to get a view of the person. They were dressed in a black cloak, their face shadowed completely and looking very shady.

They didn't answer right away, seemingly hesitant and very fidgety. This worried the three occupants in the car, Casper getting ready to make himself known should trouble arise. Casting a glance over their shoulder and then back at the car, they finally spoke.

"Yes, I must of ran into a spike pit. All four of my tires are blown out." Kat and Casper let out a sigh of relief when the voice was female. Dr. Harvey also physically relaxed.

"I'm sorry, were you able to call for help?"

"No, I've left my cell phone elsewhere."

"Would you like to use ours?" he asked, motioning to Kat to get there's. She gave him a pointed glare, and he paled, remembering the ban he'd placed on electronics for their trip. "Oh, right. Um…" He thought for a moment, but the stranger seemed to think that was all he was going to say.

As they began walking away, Dr. Harvey called out. "Wait! If you want, hop in and we'll take you to our house. You can use our home phone."

The figure turned back, standing near the back door for a second. Finally, they came to a conclusion, opening the door and sliding in. "Thank you," they said, taking off their hood. "How far away do you live?" Kat and Casper, who remained as a pair of dice, turned to study the woman.

She had dark brown hair that was matted to her scalp, no doubt caused by the rain, and forest green eyes that were almost black in the dim light. Bags settled heavily under those eyes, giving the effect that she hadn't slept for days. But she was pretty none the less, with high cheek bones and pouty lips, a natural beauty.

Kat was struck with a sudden sense that she'd seen this person before. But no matter how hard she thought, she just couldn't recall. Glancing out of the corner of her eye she could see the same expression of familiarity on Casper's face.

"We're just about there, another fifteen minutes I believe," Dr. Harvey replied as he started driving again.

"So, what brings you out in this weather?"

The woman pursed her lips, a look contemplation etched across her features. Finally, with a small, almost invisible smirk, she said, "Let's just say I'm taking a very long road trip."

"Oh? You don't live in Maine?"

"No, I'm actually far away from home."

Now Kat was getting frustrated. The nagging feeling that she recognized this woman's voice was getting stronger.

"Really? You seem very familiar," Kat finally said. The woman bit her lip.

"What's your name?" Dr. Harvey asked, curious why his daughter had taken an interest in the stranger. The woman now averted her eyes while they all waited for her answer.

"Jane," she stated simply. Again, something tugged at the back of Kat's mind, but when Jane made no move to further explain, she was forced to let it go. For now.


	3. No, No, and No

A/N: Hezzo! Are you ready to find out who this person is? Well too bad! Not this chapter! Mwa ha ha ha ha! (cough,cough,hack,choke)

BY THE WAY! Disclaimer: I always forget to do this. I do not own original characters from Casper. It's a sad fact, but true none the less.

Chapter 3: New Resident

Dr. Harvey and Kat cast wary glances around Whipstaff manor as they entered, on guard for any mischievous ghosts looming around. Casper had gone invisible, searching for his uncles and planning to distract them with any means necessary.

"The phone is right over there," Dr. Harvey pointed out. Jane said a quick thank you before dialing a number. She spoke for a moment, her face screwing up in distress before hanging up.

"The auto mechanic shops in Friendship are all sold out. They said something about orders for parts being mixed up and probably won't be able to give me new tires for a long time."

"How long is a long time?" Dr. Harvey asked nervously. Jane shrugged, already starting towards the door.

"A a few weeks, possibly longer."

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?" Jane stopped, forcing smile.

"Well, I couldn't possibly impose," she said a bit too quickly, almost stepping out the door while pulling her hood back up. Dr. Harvey rushed to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Nonsense, you can't walk all the way back to your car." Jane held his gaze stubbornly, biting her lip once again.

"Please, just stay the night. Kat can loan you some clothes," he said, motioning for Kat to go up the stairs. "We'll dry these for you to wear in the morning." He emphasized his point by squeezing her shoulder.

Jane slowly nodded then sighed, reaching into her coat pocket to retrieve a wallet.

"I suppose I should repay your kindness. Is this enough?" she asked, pulling out a couple hundreds. Dr. Harvey's eyes widened at the amount but reluctantly pushed her away.

"There's no need for-"

"Take it," Jane insisted, shoving it into his hands. "Or I'll walk out that door."

He smiled slightly and pocketed the money, already planning ahead to treat them all to a nice dinner one day. Kat returned with a pair of pajamas and led Jane to her room.

Casper floated through the halls towards his uncles' bedroom. Quietly, he stuck his head through the door. He gasped when he saw Stretch, Fatso, and Stinkie all laying in their beds. Apparently, his sharp intake was loud because all three of their heads snapped towards him.

"Well, if it isn't the little glowworm!" Fatso exclaimed happily, pinching Casper's cheeks and dragging him into the room.

"What are you doin here short-sheet?" Stretch questioned, yanking his tail.

"Did ya miss us?" Stinkie cackled throwing an arm around his shoulders and making sure his B.O. was extra ripe. Casper gagged, turning slightly green before struggling free. He laughed nervously, not really sure what to do.

"Oh, uh, I just wanted to know if you had fun on your trip." Stretch immediately sensed something was up.

"Say, is der somethin you ain't tell'n us bulb head?"

"Hmm?" Fatso and Stinkie questioned in unison as they moved in closer. Casper shook his head violently.

"No, no! Absolutely not! Nothing is up whatsoever! Nu-uh, now way!" he denied, tripping over his words. Stretch growled, grabbing Casper and twisting his tail.

"Who are you? Porky the pig?" He let go of Casper who was immediately propelled through a wall. Rolling up imaginary sleeves, Stretch exited the room.

"Come on boys, I smell somethin fishy."

Stinkie burped, covering his mouth and smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, musta been dose fish tacos I had earlier."

The trio stealthily snaked their way through the halls, Stretch cueing them to go invisible once they were near the stairs leading to the front doors. Quietly, they scanned the perimeter. First thing they spotted were Kat and the Doc, both looking around wearily.

"Hey guys, look," Stinkie whispered, pointing to another person.

"It's a dame," Stretch said, the soaking coat sticking to a painfully obvious feminine form. Fatso suddenly grinned, elbowing his brothers.

"Hey, you think Dr. Harvey's got a girl- Whoa!" he exclaimed, dodging Kat as she ran up the stairs.

With growing curiosity, the trio watched the Doc talk to the stranger, dodging Kat again as she descended the stairs with a pair of clothes.

"Looks like this is gonna be an over night visit," Stinkie said, raising a non-existent eyebrow when the woman gave the Doc a wad of cash. They followed the two women as Kat led the stranger to an unused room, but before they could go in, they suddenly turned as a whirring noise filled the hall...

"And here is where you'll sleep," Kat said, gesturing to the bed and then to an attached bathroom. "You can take a shower too. I hope those clothes will fit."

Jane smiled appreciately. "Good night Jane, if you need anything I'm right down the hall." And with that, she was left alone. Throwing the spare clothes onto the bed, Jane stripped from her coat, grimacing at the wet clothes clinging to her body. The room was relatively comfortable, a single bed, closet, dresser and mirror provided enough for one person.

After she was sure no one was going to burst in through the door, she finally let fatigue take over. Groaning, she slumped to her knees on the floor. Her legs ached terribly from days of driving, and her butt wasn't fairing any better.

Mumbling curses, she drug herself to the mirror, hoisting herself up with some difficulty. She looked at her reflection and sneered, obviously not liking what she saw.

"God, I hate my life," she ground out through gritted teeth, forcing herself to stand and walk to the bathroom.

Jane stood underneath the scolding hot water, sighing blissfully as it seemed to wash away all her troubles. But in reality, they were still there. She was able to run away, but she couldn't hide forever. After all, the press had eyes everywhere. She only hoped she'd driven far enough away to avoid them long enough to figure out what to do next.

Sighing, she pushed her frustrations aside, turning off the water and drying. Only then did she realize her clothes were still on the bed. Wrapping herself in a towel, Jane opened the bathroom door.

"Let us out!"

"Yeah Doc! We ain't done nuth'n!"

"Yet…" Dr. Harvey mumbled, putting the vacuum cleaner aside. Rubbing his temples, James pondered the best way to approach the situation. This so called "Jane" had run into a spot of trouble, and if his deductive skills as a therapist rang true, she seemed to be running from trouble as well. And since her tires had all blown out without any hope of being repaired, it seemed she would be staying for quite sometime. Then again, he could always show her to the nearest hotel…

"Listen Doc, if ya let us out right now we promise not to throw your bed over da cliffs!"

James didn't need motivation, he knew they would do it.

Letting them free from the vacuum, he was met with three pairs of not-so-nice glowing eyes.

"All right Doc, you've got some explain'n ta do," Stretch said getting right up in the doctor's face.

Sensing the best approach would be the direct, he bluntly laid out the rules.

"Okay fellows, I know you all would really like to scare our visitor, but please, I'm begging you, just leave her alone. It's only for one night." His eyes were pleading, but when he saw that they weren't going to relent, he gave in. "Okay then, I'm calling in that favor."

The trio scowled hoping he had forgotten all about their little deal.

Shortly after the doctor's brush with death, they had begun to feel guilty. They had even almost apologized, but James had just made them promise to never again try to make him an official member of their group. Not necessarily satisfied with this arrangement, James had been promised one favor, and one only. But after their little guilt trip subsided, they had begun to regret that choice, worried that the Doc would one day ruin their fun.

And now that day had come.

With obvious reluctance Stretch asked, "Okay Doc, give us da details."

James sighed in relief. "I don't want you to come into any contact with our guest. Don't talk to her, don't show yourself to her, and don't play pranks on her."

They all nodded, sulking like little children.

"What's her name anyways?" Stinkie asked.

"Jane."

"Ooo! Jane Parkens?" Fatso asked excitedly before being whacked in the head with a sledgehammer.

"Jane Parkens? Who da hell is dat? Wait, I don't even want to know," Stretch said tiredly before floating off to their room.

Jane held her towel close as she made her way over to the mirror. "Oh god," she groaned, turning and examining her body. "I've lost even more weight!" Her shoulders had become more bony due to her lack of food over the trip and her collar bone stuck out sharply.

"Yuck," she sneered, turning away from the mirror and walking towards her clothes.

She studied them for a moment before putting them on. Surprisingly, they fit, though, the pajama pants were a bit snug and the shirt showed a bit of her belly.

Just glad to have something warm to wear, Jane crawled into bed. She stared at the ceiling for awhile, pondering what to do. She could leave. Sneak out in the middle of the night to get to her car. But then what? It wasn't like she would be able to go anywhere.

Pursing her lips, she let a long sigh. Tomorrow then, she'd find a nice, shady, back ally hotel room and live out the rest of her days feeding the stray cats that hung around behind dumpsters.

Anything beside what she was involved in now.


	4. You have arrived at your Destination

A/N: Okay chickadees! Enter chapter four! So, the trio is not allowed to see the visitor. I wonder how they'll react to a little twist I added…wait, who am I kidding, I know exactly what's going to happen! And yes, I realize the chapter names are different than the ones on the documents, but I'm too lazy to change them.

Disclaimer: Do not own anyone but Jane so far. If I did, I would have little Stinkie Juniors running around everywhere.

Surprisingly, Casper came down the next morning to the sight of his three anxious uncles fidgeting at the table. It was enough of a shock to see them up before he was to make him come to a standstill. He could only stare dumbly as Stretch gave him an annoyed look.

"Move it short-sheet, yer block'n the doorway!"

Rattled out of his temporary paralyzed state, Casper merely raised an eyebrow before starting breakfast. After making sure that he wasn't paying attention to them anymore, the trio went back to staring at the door.

An hour went by, and right as Casper was finishing setting the table, James walked in.

"Good morning Dr. Harvey. What's the matter?" he asked, noting the slight furrow in the Doc's brow.

"It seems Jane is going to stay longer than planned," he replied, rubbing his temples and taking off his glasses. James had sent Kat earlier that morning to check on Jane and ask her to come down for breakfast. Kat had hurriedly ran from Jane's room in a panic, babbling something about an emergency. She was found huddled in a fetal position around the toilet, evidence of retching her guts out earlier in said toilet.

After carefully placing her back in bed, the Doc confirmed, without a thermometer, that she had a high fever. He also concluded that it was probably from being in the rain for so long.

"Hey Doc, is dat…blood?" Stinkie asked a little cautiously. That got Fatso and Stretch's attention as their transparent heads snapped towards a small trickle on the side of his white nightshirt.

James had always found it a little odd how the Trio got a bit queasy around blood. He had noticed it throughout the years as he watched their reactions to small things like kitchen accidents or his occasional paper cuts. Sure, they could handle the gore in movies, but not the real thing. After awhile, he concluded it probably either had something to do with their deaths, or it was just a well hidden phobia they all shared.

"This isn't mine," he began with a sigh, putting his glasses back on and standing. He didn't have to say anything else for them to get his drift. After tucking Jane in, she had surprised him and Kat both as her nose began gushing blood. Kat freaked and James calmed her before instructing to get towels and stay put.

"Casper, we're going to need your help. Kat has to go to school, and I have a couple sessions out of town today. We'll need to introduce you as soon as possible to see if she'll let you take care of her."

Casper nodded, already floating out the door. James turned to leave, but of course, the trio had to butt in.

"Now listen here Doc. Why in da hell are you even take'n care of dis other skin sack? Get her outta here! And if not, then we'll do it ourselves!" Stretch threatened heatedly.

"Yeah! How come Casper gets to meet her and we don't?" Fatso asked, starting to get genuinely curious about the stranger.

"Boys, you already know why. All three of you always come on too strong, and what if she rejects even Casper? How far do you think the three of you well get with her?"

The trio backed off, knowing he was right. Plus, they did promise…and it was the last promise they'd ever keep for the rest of their afterlives.

"All right Doc, we'll stick wit our word for now. But if she stays longer den three days, we're make'n ourselves known. We ain't gonna be sneak'n around our own house like a bunch of fugitives."

Dr. Harvey wanted to comment on the fugitive part but thought better of it. No need to snap the thread that was already wearing thin.

After the Trio had grudgingly left the house, James made his way back to Jane's room. Casper stood outside the door looking solemnly to the ground.

"Casper? What happened?"

"Kat tried to break it easy to Jane and introduce me, but she took one look at me and fainted!"

Dr. Harvey sighed, having expected this and instructed Casper to wait by the door. Kat was sitting in a chair pulled up next to the bed, and Jane lay unconscious, shivering every once in awhile.

"How long has she been out?"

"Not too long, but we really need to get this moving. I have to leave soon"

James nodded and shook Jane gently, quietly calling her name in hopes of rousing her. Jane's brow suddenly wrinkled, and she let out an annoyed moan, swatting away the Doc's hand. After opening her eyes, she stared at them both in confusion.

"What's going-" She suddenly gasped, her hands shooting out to grip the doctors shirt. "Th-there was a ghost! I-I saw it!" Her eyes were panicked, and by the way she reacted James figured she **really** wouldn't do well with the trio.

"Calm down Jane, it's all right."

"You don't believe me do you?" she asked, realizing how stupid she must sound.

"No, no, I most definitely believe you. But you need to calm down and listen to me." Jane nodded, swallowing hard and letting her training take over. Both Kat and James watched in amazement as Jane relaxed almost instantly. Brushing off the strange reaction, Dr. Harvey decided to just give it to her straight. "What you saw earlier…it was real, that was a real ghost."

Jane swallowed again, but held up her calm exterior. "Will he hurt anyone?"

"No, in fact, he's going to do the exact opposite." Casper must have taken that as his cue, because at that moment, the door slowly creaked open, his large head peaking in. There was a sharp intake of breath, and Kat watched out of the corner of her eye as she gripped the sheets. Cautiously, he approached them all, his head hung low and eyes shifting up from the floor.

"Jane, this is Casper. He'll be taking care of you while Kat and I are gone."

What happened next, none of them expected. Jane's jaw clenched, eyes widening in disbelief. Facing the ghost, she asked incredulously, "C-Casper? Casper McFadden?" Her voice shook slightly as she continued, turning sharply to Dr. Harvey. "We're in Whipstaff?"

Everyone went silent. Kat and Dr. Harvey shared confused glances while Casper openly gaped. Nobody knew how long they had sat there staring, but eventually Jane broke the silence. "May I be alone? Please?" Her voice was haggard, and shaky. The other three occupants hesitated but finally consented, leaving quietly.

"If you need me, just call my name," Casper informed before closing the door.

When Jane was sure they were at least downstairs, she let out a sigh that carried all her pent up fatigue and relief. So, she had made it to Whipstaff and hadn't even known it…


	5. The Jig is almost up

A/N: Okay, so I wasn't too happy about the third chapter, but now I hope things will get better. R&R!

Disclaimer: Me no own Casper! Me only fan!

Strangely, no one approached Jane about her seemingly out-of-no-where knowledge of Casper and his last name. Nor did that little fact slip into the hands of his uncles. They kept their word, and did not so much as even try to sneak a peak for two days. And for those two days, Casper worked on easing Jane with his presence. She still seemed tense around him, but relaxed a bit with every bowl of hot soup and cold glass of water brought to her.

She even went so far as to start a conversation, which he enjoyed immensely. Though she hardly said anything, she still kept her manners in check and managed a meek 'thank you' whenever Casper took care of her. So when one day she asked how long he had lived (or haunted really) in Whipstaff, he was slightly taken off guard.

"Well," he started, scratching his overly large head. "I think in a couple months it'll be my 103rd year." Jane looked down, furrowing her brow as if in deep thought. And then, as if she just had a revelation, her face lit up with understanding and nodded her head in agreement to whatever debate had gone on in her mind.

Silence fell upon them again as he waited for her to finish, but it wasn't as uncomfortable as usual, and Casper felt a little bold.

"So…how did you know what my last name was?" he asked, the question having been bugging him ever since. Jane paused, spoon halfway to her mouth as her mossy green eyes flicked to his cerulean ones.

"Connections," she said vaguely, as if trying to avoid the real answer all together. Now Casper was really curious.

"You mean like family?" Maybe that's why she looked so familiar! Just thinking of having another family member was exhilarating, but having a live one? That was almost too much to ask for.

Jane saw his excitement and figured what conclusions he had jumped to. Giving him an apologetic smile, she said, "No, not quite. Maybe not blood related but certainly close enough to be called family." He deflated a little but she couldn't lie to him. He really was a sweet little boy…

"Um," she began, eyes floating back down to her tray. "What exactly is this?" She gestured to a plate of slightly moist pieces of toast, covered in a strange powder that looked like flower. Casper raised an eyebrow.

"French toast?" he asked as a question, wondering how she didn't know what it was. Maybe he'd made it wrong…

"I've never had it," she stated, though there was a slight undertone of wonder and amazement. It was small, but still there, and it made Casper ponder just what kind of life this strange woman had led.

"Not even as a kid?" A shake of her head was all he got until she elaborated.

"I was a very…sheltered child. Sweets weren't really allowed, I normally just had oatmeal for breakfast." Casper positively radiated with curiosity now.

"What about treats? Chocolate? Sodas?" he asked quickly, trying not to give her anytime to even think of refusing to answer. Jane's eyes took on a faraway look as she thought back.

"Well, I was never allowed to have any, but It's not like I've never tried them. It would be kinda weird to have to ask for a different sort of food that looked like chocolate on set…" Jane suddenly snapped her mouth shut, and Casper could nearly physically see her shutting down.

"Set…?" He deliberately left the question open, hoping Jane would give him at least an inkling of what she meant. But to his disappointment, she remained quiet, avoiding eye contact. Sighing, he decided that that would be all he was going to get today, still, it was the most so far, so he couldn't be too discouraged.

"All right, let me take your temperature and I'll take your tray."

Obediently, Jane took up the thermometer from the night stand and stuck it in her mouth while Casper cleared out her half eaten soup bowl and untouched French toast. Right as he got back the device beeped. Taking it from her, he turned it off and returned it to the night stand.

"102.6 degrees. It's dropping but you should still stay in bed. Call me if you need anything."

Throughout the rest of the day, Jane followed orders and only got up for bathroom breaks. Kat and James stopped by a couple times before dinner, but other than that, Jane was utterly alone. And bored.

Smoothing out her night shirt which Casper had been kind enough to bring from her car, Jane stepped out of bed and entered the long dismal hallway just outside her room. Peeking around cautiously, she began to tip toe her way downstairs as quietly as possible. Looking out a window had informed her it was deep into the night, and she really didn't want to wake anyone and see her in this form of dress. She also knew that if she was caught, she would probably get an earful from the ever concerned Casper . But she was so thirsty…One trip to the kitchen couldn't possibly hurt, could it?

XXXXXX

Fatso yawned obnoxiously, but the grumble from his stomach was even more so. Doing his nightly rounds, he floated swiftly down his usual route to the kitchen, almost as if on autopilot.

"Now let's see, left over fried chicken sounds good. Ooo, and a couple of those apple turnovers from last week on the side…" he mumbled to himself as he floated through the doors, but his musings were cut off as he realized he wasn't the only one with the midnight munchies.

The mysterious stranger was there, or "Jane", as the Doc had informed them. She had yet to notice him, but he went invisible just in case.

"Water, water, water…" she chanted under her breath, bending over to retrieve a pitcher from the bottom shelf of the refrigerator. Fatso squashed the urge to wolf whistle as her night shirt slipped up, revealing purple lacy undergarments. _She must got a lot of dough, those look expensive…_ His musings trailed off as his eyes wandered up the tanned mile long legs.

His brow furrowed, getting the distinct feeling he knew those legs. Maybe he'd seen this person before, but he couldn't be sure since he had yet to see her face.

Jane suddenly stiffened, sensing she wasn't alone. Straightening, she turned, eyes scanning the kitchen. A sharp intake of breath made her jump, dropping the pitcher as her hands came up to muffle a scream.

"Casper?" she whispered. But whoever was there had already left, leaving her to clean up the water and question her sanity.

Fatso had rushed out of there as fast as he could after seeing who this 'Jane' really was. He could barely contain his girlish squealing as he went to tell his brothers the news. Wait…

He came to a screeching stop, cursing the comical pealing-out noise if it woke anyone up. Did he really want to tell his brothers about this secret, or even anyone? He was surprised Kat hadn't figured it out, it was one of the only things they had in common…or maybe she already knew and didn't want to tell him. Biting his lip, he came to a conclusion.

No, he wasn't going to tell anyone.

In fact, he might be able to use it for his advantage.


	6. Authors Note

A/N: Thanks to two reviewers, I have decided to continue this story. So please, if you are a fan, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	7. Cue in the Ghosts

A/N: Finally! Fatso knows who Jane really is! Thank you all who read this…but please review!

Dr. Harvey sat nervously in the kitchen, fidgeting constantly in his seat. Today was the third day, and he either had to kick Jane out or introduce her to the trio. He hated both options but the first seemed to be the lesser of two evils…

"Good morning!" Fatso sing-songed as he dramatically floated through the ceiling, doing a little spin and settling in his seat. He shot Dr. Harvey a grin that was quickly masked when his brothers came in moments after.

"What da hell is so good about it?" Stretch asked irritably, though he didn't really want an answer. Stinkie wasn't quite so annoyed with his brother's antics and just rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't understand," Fatso concluded cryptically.

Before Stretch could retort, Kat walked through the doors, her face flushed pink and eyes slightly watery. Dr. Harvey was quick to assume something was wrong.

"Kat! Sweetie, why are you crying?"

A bit too late did he notice the twinkle of mirth in her eyes that hinted laughter, and he realized they were not tears of sadness. "It's nothing *cough* dad." Kat ducked her head in order to hide the ear splitting grin on her face.

Fatso shot her a look, but she felt as if nothing could ruin her good mood.

Kat had gone up to Jane's room, wondering if she felt like joining them for breakfast this morning. James had told her about his and the Trio's deal, and decided they needed to come to a decision together. A talk over breakfast seemed the best time. Usually Jane was up by then, so Kat politely knocked before entering. What she saw next had her screeching to a stop.

Jane still laid in bed, well, technically halfway in bed. She was on her stomach, her torso flat against the floor and lacy-thong-clad derrière raised proudly in the air. She had snorted loudly and unexpectedly, making Kat jump. Jane then wrinkled her nose, eyebrows coming together with obvious discomfort. Kat briefly thought she would have also been uncomfortable with her own face smashed into the carpet floor like that. It was such a ridiculous position she had always imagined it only happened in movies.

Kat hadn't realize she was laughing until Jane jumped awake, landing with a resounding thump the rest of the way off the bed.

That had only made it worse.

Kat wasn't going to tell her dad what had happened though, Jane had made her promise. To retaliate, Kat had assured her only if she came down to breakfast. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

Biting back another giggle Kat walked over to her normal seat and listened as her father laid out the plan.

"Now fellas, I really need you to cooperate right now." His eyes shifted over to Stretch who gave a snort and glanced the other way. "I need you all to go invisible. You don't have to leave the room but please stay hidden. I'll cue you in if we decide she stays."

Fatso's face lit up with a grin as he began to bounce in his seat. Jane staying? That was a dream come true! Stinkie whacked him in the back of the head to keep him still, all of them going invisible.

There was a knock at the kitchen door, and the trio unnecessarily held their breath.

"Come in!" Kat called as she dug into her breakfast Casper began handing out. The trio was forced to ignore their plates.

The door creaked open a bit, and after a bit of hesitation, the guest timidly stepped in.

XxXxXxXxX

Jane was embarrassed. No, wait, that was an understatement. Jane wanted to crawl under a rock and live out the rest of days eating termites. She had never been caught of guard like that! Well, maybe with him but…

Jane smacked her cheeks and scolded herself for drifting off into the past. That relationship would have never worked anyway, nobody would have allowed it.

Sighing deeply Jane stood and observed her state of dress. It was times like these when she really loved playing the pity card. If she went down there in just a night shirt and pair of shorts there would be two outcomes. Both would start out with her asking to stay and offering to pay rent.

Situation 1: They agree to let her rent a room and stay until she figures out another safe house to migrate to.

Situation 2: They say no, but soften up a bit with her utterly crushed look. Have time to think things out while she gets dressed to leave and change their mind at the last minute.

The last option seemed a bit over confident, even to her. But she'd pulled off tougher things than this in the past, and it wouldn't hurt to try.

Before she knew it, shorts were slipped on and she was already standing in front of the kitchen door. Her hand paused in mid-air when voices began drifting out from the other side. "…need you to cooperate…" That was Dr. Harvey's voice! Pushing her ear to the door, she continued to listen. "…don't leave the room…stay hidden…"

Swallowing, Jane forced her swimming head and pounding heart to calm. What in the world was James planning? Certainly he hadn't called the media! The sound of her own knock startled her, taking a deep breath after hearing Kat's call to come in.

Jane slowly opened the door, taking a moment to physically prepare incase the need to choose between fight or flight arised.

Peeking around Jane breathed a sigh of relief when only James, Kat, and Casper were seen. But then again, there were still people hidden…Masking her anxiety, Jane straightened and walked calmly to a seat.

As soon as she sat, Jane felt as if she was in a pocket of cold air. Before her mask could slip, the cold disappeared. James licked his lips nervously and Kat choked a bit on her pancakes.

"So," James finally said. "I think it's time we discuss the matter of your staying here."

Jane let a genuine smile slip in. James was very straightforward, a bit refreshing from all the other people beating around the bush until the last minute. Before he could continue, Jane held up a hand.

"If it is no trouble, I would actually like to stay longer."

There was a sudden clapping, almost like applause, and then Casper dropped a few dishes. Then there was a smacking sound and Casper, who had been on the floor cleaning, shot up and banged his head on the table.

Rubbing his bulbous head, Casper nervously chuckled. "Heh heh, sorry. A little clumsy today."

A few awkward moment passed before Jane turned back to Dr. Harvey. "If you would allow it, I can pay rent for a room. Is $1500 dollars a month acceptable?"

James went slack jawed and Kat paused her eating.

Jane's eyes shifted between them, biting the inside of her cheek.

"More?"

Dr. Harvey finally cleared his throat, adjusting the buttons on his dress shirt.

"A-Actually, I hadn't even thought of rent. It never really crossed my mind when I thought about you staying."

He gave a sheepish smile, and it was Jane's turn to be shocked. Was this a dream? Were there really people this kind in the world? People without black curly hair, or a charming smirk, or…

"But, if you insist on paying then I assure you $1500 is too much."

Jane blinked, silently scolding herself once again for thinking about _him_ at a time like this.

"Then at least $1000. I will settle for no less." Jane held out a hand, watching as James hesitated.

"Jane, before we seal the deal, I think you better meet the other residents of this house…the other ghosts."

XxXxXxXxX

Fatso practically bit his lip off in anticipation when the door started to open. And then she stepped in, an angel in a long-sleeved, striped shirt and short-shorts. Looking towards his brothers Fatso noted excitedly that they were in complete shock.

His grin rivaled that of the Cheshire Cat's.

He knew what she was doing, had seen a billion times over and over again but nothing compared to real live action.

The gentle sway of her hips and bare slender legs was almost too much for him. He knew Dr. Harvey was too good a man to fall for the seduction act, so it was obvious she was playing the pity card.

The brothers moved over a few seats to get a better look.

Jane walking over to them also excited, though is excitement was short lived when she sat right in Stretch's lap. Stretch grinned, obviously enjoying how she squirmed a bit in discomfort because of his cold body.

Angrier than ever (and jealous, though he would never admit), Fatso grabbed his older brother, throwing him to the other side of the room and away from Jane.

Stretch floated back towards them ready to unleash hell on his younger brother. But even though they were invisible to living people, the trio was still able to see each other, and one look at Fatso's face made Stretch briefly forget that he was going to pound his brother's face in.

Sure, Fatso had been angry from time to time, but never had that anger been directed at him with such intensity. So after giving him a sneer, Stretch decided to just let it go.

The conversation had begun, and Jane declared that she wanted to stay longer.

Fatso couldn't help himself and began clapping. This startled everyone and Casper tried to divert the guest's attention by dropping some dishes. Stretch smacked Fatso upside the head, which ended with Casper yet again covering for them.

Stinkie briefly wondered why Casper even bothered. Since she decided to stay, they were going to be introduced sooner or later.

After offering a ridiculous amount of money for rent, Jane finally held out her hand to finish the deal.

"Jane, before we seal the deal, I think you better meet the other residents of this house…the other ghosts."

That was their cue.


	8. Sealing the Deal

A/N: Let me just say that reviews make me happy. Seeing that people actually take time to tell me to write more makes me happy beyond words! I understand that most people don't read Casper fan fiction, so even though it's not much I'm still glad to know people read this. So here is another chapter. Enjoy!

"Aggghhhh!"

Dr. Harvey rubbed his knee with one hand and plugged one ear with the other. However slightly muffled, he could still hear the blood curdling shriek being ripped from Jane's vocal cords.

"I'm so happy I could die! Again!" exclaimed Fatso as he held Jane in an even tighter embrace.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Jane screamed, flailing her legs and knocking over a pitcher of orange juice.

Her mind tried to convey what had just happened. She had almost sealed the deal with Dr. Harvey and the next thing she knew she was dangling over the table being squeezed to death. It was cold…

"Fatso stop!" Dr. Harvey rubbed his sore knee. Having been startled by Fatso appearing out of nowhere and snatching Jane up his instincts had kicked in to stand and help her. Damn table…

"Fatso you animal, at least shake hands first!" grumbled Stretch as he watched his brother snatch up the beauty. Coming out of his hiding place Stretch separated the two and began arguing about who should have appeared first. Stinkie became visible and glanced at the scared woman now cowering in her seat. It was obvious she was on the verge of a heart attack. Figures, when it came to fleshies, none of them really knew how to handle it. Stupid brothers…

Kat and Casper watched silently from the sidelines, both thinking the same thing. This was not going to end well…

The fight between Fatso and Stretch had escalated to blows, Jane had now crawled under the table, and Casper and Kat were still too shocked to do anything. Dr. Harvey was the first to recover and slammed his palms down to divert their attention. But instead of hitting the table like he had planned, one went splat into his pancakes while the other knocked over his scolding hot coffee.

"Son of a bitch!" he cried, effectively stopping all activity.

Stretch stared wide-eyed while holding Fatso in a head lock, both of their mouths hanging open.

"Say…" began Stinkie. "Is it just me, or was dat the first time da Doc has eva cussed?"

Stretch's face broke into a grin as he let go of Fatso.

"Nice goin Doc! You swore AND did it in front of a lady. You move'n up kid," laughed Stretch.

"To the East Side!" sang Stinkie and Fatso in unison.

Dr. Harvey glared while nursing his hand with a wash cloth Casper had supplied. It didn't last long, for once again their attention was diverted to the table. A sound like muffled laughing was heard, followed by a small snort. Stretch grinned again, flying through the top of the table.

Jane gasped when the ghost's head appeared upside down in front of her, causing her to shoot up and hit her head.

"Ow…."

Stretch laughed as she curled into a ball, hands protecting her head from further injury.

"Come on fleshie stop complain'n," he said taking her hand.

Jane squealed at the contact, rolling to her knees and crawling full speed towards Dr. Harvey's legs. Stretch sneered, already getting tired of chasing her.

"Come here bone-bag!"

But Jane's mind couldn't process the command. The only thing that was driving her forward was the simple word RUN mixed in with a good dose of panic.

"Stretch!" growled James when Jane had finally dove behind his legs.

Stretch slowed and stopped a few feet before the doc. Rolling his eyes, he crossed his arms and frowned. Jane, having stood up, peeked over James's shoulder. The smirk Stretch threw her made Jane duck again.

"Now Jane, these are the other residents of the house. Don't worry, they won't hurt you. They may seem scary but really they're just full of hot air," he said, trying to sooth the petrified woman.

"Now Doc, if we were filled with hot air you wouldn't of had to worry about the heating bill," Fatso joked in a slightly lighter voice rather than his booming one. He knew that if he wanted Jane to calm down enough to at least relax, joking was the sure fire way to do it.

And true to his knowledge, he caught Jane's shoulders drop a bit and her left foot shift as if to move away from James. Dr. Harvey also sensed the drop of tension and did a side step.

"Jane," Dr. Harvey began. "I would like you to meet the trio: Stretch, Fatso, and Stinkie. They're Casper's uncles."

Jane stood there for a moment, eyes untrusting and stance defensive. And then, to everyone's surprise, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

XxXxXxXxX

_I knew it…_ Jane thought to herself after James revealed who the ghosts were. Yes, she had known they were Casper's uncles after Fatso's bone crushing hug.

_But now what do I do? I can't just flat out demand them!_ Jane closed her eyes so that her emotional turmoil would not be detected as something other than fear.

_Well then, I guess I'll just have to start from the bottom. Show time._

XxXxXxXxX

Fatso was sure he was grinning like an idiot as he watched Jane's stance become more relaxed. Holding his breath, he waited for her eyes to open…and waited…There! Jane's eyes opened to reveal the glowing emeralds, defiance and confidence having replaced the uncertainty and fear.

If he had been wearing pants, he would've peed them in excitement.

Taking a step towards Stretch, Jane reached out her hand.

"Stretch McFadden, I understand that since you are the eldest and you are still here this house is technically yours. If you do not mind I would appreciate staying here for awhile. I will pay you for room and board and will stay as far away as possible so as not to bother you. Do we have an accord?"

Stretch was taken off guard by how professional the request had been delivered. A minute ago this woman was ready to leap off a cliff to get away. He glanced quickly at her offered hand and then back into her eyes, those green eyes that seemed to be daring him to refuse her. He then turned his head to Fatso who was shaking his head 'yes' furiously and then to Stinkie who just shrugged.

"All right then fleshie," he began with a sinister grin and droopy eyelids. "We got ourselves a deal."

Giving an overdramatic swing of the arm, Stretch grabbed Jane's hand and shook fiercely. Jane grit her teeth at the cold but smiled through it. It was done, the deal was sealed.

"Well then, if you wouldn't mind I'd like to go back up to my room." And with one final nod, Jane headed out.

"Well, dat wasn't as bad as I'd thought id be," said Stretch in a rather satisfied tone.

Kat and Casper rolled their eyes, Fatso began digging into his meal, Dr. Harvey glared, and Stinkie just shrugged.

XxXxXxXxX

Glancing down the hall one more time Jane rushed into her room. Shutting the door with more force then necessary, she slid down its length to the floor. Heaving a shaky sigh Jane wondered how her legs had managed to keep her up this far.

_God, that was…terrifying…_

Sweat broke out along her forehead as the initial shock beat into her like waves.

_Well at least…the worst…is…over…_

And with that last thought, Jane slipped into blissful darkness, not even aware of her head connecting with the floor.


	9. Kick him in the Balls!

A/N: Bonjour everyone! I'm so happy you all are enjoying my story and I love my reviewers. Just to inform everyone, things from now on will start coming together such as who Jane is and what her connections are with the McFadden family. Enjoy!

P.S: Terribly sorry for the wait, school and such is still a big part of my life.

Two days after the deal had been made, and to the trio's immense annoyance, Jane had stayed true to her word. Not hair nor hide had been seen of the mysterious woman, not even at meals. The only trace of her even being there was the occasional shuffling of feet throughout the house.

It was when the third day came around that Dr. Harvey decided to coax her out into the open.

He had originally decided that it would be best for Jane to connect with them at her own pace. He had even discussed it with the trio and had them agree (albeit reluctantly and with many mumbled threats) to give her space. The only one who disagreed and just flat out refused was Fatso.

It really surprised James how passionate (and annoying) Fatso's constant speeches of developing friendships through interactions were (which he had probably pulled out of a TV show) and eventually broke down James's resolve. Not really convincing him mind you but just wearing his patience thin enough to give in.

As James made his way to Jane's room he took the time to ponder Fatso's motives behind his unusual behavior. It was painfully obvious he was very fond of the visitor, and Jane had accidentally revealed she had some knowledge of the McFaddens, but James just could not come up with a connection. Could he have known her in life? No, that was ridiculous since Fatso had died over a hundred years ago. Could he have previously haunted her? No, that wasn't plausible either since Jane certainly didn't recognize him, and it seems very hard to forget a ghost.

So lost in his musings he had not noticed Jane standing before him in her bedroom doorway. When he had knocked, he couldn't remember, but it seemed like he hadn't spoken yet by the way she stared at him.

Jane quirked an eyebrow and waited for the doctor to come back to earth. She had been taking a nap when he knocked and tried not to show her impatience to return to bed. Clearing her throat she watched as the doctor jumped and look at her quizzically.

"Good evening Dr. Harvey, how may I help you?"

James blinked, forgetting for a moment why he was here. When realization dawned, he almost felt embarrassed.

"Oh, um, yes. Jane, I feel that you are trying to distance yourself from us and I came to ask you if you would join us for dinner. We all really look forward to getting to know you."

James watched her tense at the word "all" and immediately thought of the trio. If she felt uncomfortable about the idea, it was probably because of them.

"Are you sure?" she asked, providing him with an opening to say 'unless you don't want to' and let her escape. Surely, from what she witnessed and because of his job as a psychiatrist, he was great at reading body language.

Wrong.

"Absolutely," he stated with a smile, completely passing her escape route and heading down high way oblivious.

Without batting an eye, Jane returned the smile and informed him that she would be down in a minute. James nodded and left, happy that his mission had gone so well. Going down the stairs, he felt as if he could hardly contain his excitement. Jane was finally going to socialize with them, and hopefully drop clues as to who she was.

XxXxXxXxX

As soon as the door had shut, Jane dropped her casual façade and slid down to the floor.

"Craaaaap…" she groaned, drawing up her knees and settling her face into the valley they created. She was finally going to have to face them. Too bad she still wasn't sick or this could have been postponed. Perhaps if she faked a relapse…

Jane groaned once more and sat up straight.

Now she was just being a coward! This day would have eventually come, she couldn't have avoided their company forever. Plus, she would have needed to find meals soon anyway. She only had about two granola bars left…

Standing, Jane strode with new determination to the bathroom. If she was going to do this, she might as well clean up first.

XxXxXxXxX

Fatso munched excitedly on his roasted carrot. When the doc had come to the dining room and announced that Jane was joining them he had almost squealed. He was finally going to be near her! Close enough to watch every blink, hear every breath, and count every pour of Jane's being!

Casper, upon hearing the news, was glad to have cooked roast beef for dinner. It was one of few the dishes that his uncles would choose over junk food, which gave him cause to make more than enough for just two fleshies.

Casper then looked to his uncles for their reactions.

Stretch acted like he always did when he figured there would be new entertainment by smiling mischievously. Stinkie, having always been the closest to the leader, mirrored his expression. Fatso on the other hand looked like he (if he could) was about to pee himself. His face had lit up like Casper had never seen and then proceeded to nibble on the food he had laid upon the table. It was always a sign that he was either nervous or anxious, which Casper assumed he was a mixture of both.

"So when's the dame get'n here?" Stretch asked impatiently.

"Yeah, I jus can't wait ta see how dis night's gonna turn out!" exclaimed Stinkie, Fatso's excitement having infected him.

They both turned to the middle brother secretly hoping he'd make a stupid comment, but instead came to said ghost gazing longingly and quietly at the kitchen door. They stared for a moment, Stretch giving him his best, 'well, aren't you going to say something?' look which didn't even faze the younger ghost. Getting fed up with the lack of response, Stretch slammed his fist on the table.

"Hey! Fatso! Why da hell are ya-"

"Shh!" Fatso hissed angrily, holding up his hand in the older ghost's face.

Astonished at his brother's actions, Stretch was about to unleash hell before he noticed Stinkie perk up. The youngest had always had the keenest sense of hearing and smell, so he was usually the one to alert them if anything or anyone was near. Following his lead, Stretch tilted his head to the side and listened. It wasn't long before he too picked up on the light tap of shoes on tile.

XxXxXxXxX

Jane walked slowly down the corridors leading from her room to the kitchen. Looking down at her converse clad feet she decided it was time to practice dragging. Having grown up with a strict mother she had never really had the luxury of obnoxiously scraping her feet across the floor. Sure, it slowed her pace, but there is no better time than the present to try new things.

She wasn't stalling. Not at all.

_Okay, now I just need to get in there and put on my best smile. If questions are asked, answer vaguely, and at all costs avoid the three other ghosts. Especially that fat one…_

It wasn't long before she found herself ten steps from the door. Taking a deep breath, she began to prep herself before meeting her certain doom.

Ten.

_Just be calm._

Nine.

_Relax._

Eight.

_Don't let them in your head._

Seven.

_Don't let out any information that can be used against you._

Six.

_Don't slip up._

Five.

_Don't lie, just stretch the truth if necessary._

Come four steps left, Jane's grandmother's words suddenly popped into her mind.

_The fat is never just that._

Three.

_Never despise the purple eyes._

Two.

_Try not to think of the stink._

One.

_Dear lord grandmother give me strength!_

XxXxXxXxX

A silence like death hung over the room.

Quite literally.

No one had been prepared to speak when Jane entered. It was awkward, to say the least, as everyone's eyes landed dumbly on the young woman. Still, no one spoke.

Fatso had thought he would have a million things to say once she came, but the lack of words coming from his mouth proved otherwise. Her appearance alone was enough to shock him. She wore a slightly baggy Mickey Mouse t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans, accompanied by worn checkered converse and little to no make-up. He had expected a simple black dress, or maybe even just a nice blouse and slacks, but nothing like this!

And then it hit him.

Of course she wouldn't get dolled up on a daily basis anymore! She was trying to blend in, and wearing top notch designer clothes was not good camouflage. Dressed this way she looked to be in her late teens, a little older than Kat. In fact, they could almost pass as sisters, cousins even. Fatso inwardly gave her a thumbs up. He was impressed.

Getting tired of the awkwardness, Jane turned slightly to where James sat and smiled. Dr. Harvey was quick to return it.

"Ah, I'm sorry Jane! Please, sit down."

He quickly got up and pulled out a chair that just happened to be straight across from Fatso.

"I hope you're hungry, Casper made enough roast beef to feed an army," he continued cheerfully, returning to the head of the table after she sat down.

Jane nodded silently and watched Casper serve everyone a plate piled high with said meat and vegetables. When he got to her he shyly smiled.

"I didn't know if you liked ketchup with it so I put it on the side."

Looking down she found him true to his word and thanked him. Pushing away the meat politely, she began working on her salad. Glancing up, she noticed that only she and Dr. Harvey ate the salad while the others only had meat. Stretch and Stinkie dug in obnoxiously while Fatso surprisingly seemed to ignore it. There eyes met for a moment, and then he smirked.

"So Jane," he began with a hint of false innocence. "How did you come to stay at our humble abode?"

Stretch looked up at the odd tone his brother used and then at the guest. Stinkie noticed this too but continued eating.

Jane stopped in mid-bite, placing her fork down. Fatso's smile grew wider, a gleam of challenge in his eye. He was rewarded with a sparkle of defiance in her own and inwardly congratulated himself in provoking the response he knew he would get.

"I was traveling. My tires just happened to blow out on a road leading into Friendship, Maine."

"And where were you traveling to? Or better yet, why?"

He could tell Jane was not liking where this was going. Though she showed no physical reaction, her eyes had hardened slightly, calculating.

"I just need to get away, stretch my legs a bit. I'm not the kind of person who can sit around in one place for too long."

"Oh, so you travel a lot? That means you're probably rich."

This caught the doc's attention and he looked up in astonishment. Fatso, in his own less refined way, was cornering Jane to give out answers like a psychiatrist such as himself does to a patient! And Jane was falling for it! It seemed there was much more to Fatso than what meets the eye.

"Yes, I'm pretty well off in my financial status," she replied, her voice clipped and unwilling to elaborate.

Fatso smirked again, letting her return to her salad and he to his untouched plate. Stretch and Stinkie quietly followed suit, a bit disappointed the conversation had ended. Their brother had started to get intense there, using his deductive skills that haven't been used since they were all young and alive. Over the years as ghosts they had forgotten how smart Fatso really was, choosing instead to all act childish since there was no one to force them to grow up anymore.

The rest of the meal passed quietly, and Casper watched intently as Jane scanned her roast beef. She tasted it plain, nodding and then eating more. About halfway through her plate, she stopped and looked at the ketchup. Hesitantly she took a fork full of beef and dipped it. She stared skeptically at the meat before popping it into her mouth. He watched as she chewed slowly, her eyes widening. She then swallowed and continued dipping the roast beef in ketchup at a faster pace.

This was also noticed by the least expected person in the room.

Stinkie had just finished his food the second time through (Casper having picked it up off the floor) and sat back, his eyes landing on the guest for a moment. He hadn't meant to stare, but the strange display of Jane eating the ketchup covered roast beef as if it were poison caught his attention. What was up with her? Had she never eaten it before?

Sensing someone looking at her (other than Fatso who had been ogling at her all through the meal) Jane looked up. Their eyes met, and she surprisingly shied away, feeling as though she had been caught doing something bad. Giving him a quick smile she returned to eating.

Stinkie wrinkled his nose at her, a strange emotion stirring within. It wasn't because the feeling was bad, he was actually a bit confused because it felt…nice.

There wasn't much time to ponder over it though, because James announced he was turning in, as well as Stretch. Leaving with his brothers, Stinkie decided to just let it go.

XxXxXxXxX

Jane smiled slightly as the warm water ran through her soapy fingers.

Who knew doing the dishes was so pleasant?

After everyone had finished eating she had volunteered to clean up. After all she really wanted to thank them for the meal. Casper gave her a grateful grin and flew off to join Kat in her/his bed.

Jane softly smiled then. She could tell Casper and Kat were in love. The way they had been sitting so close together and constantly touching each other in small ways was enough for anyone to at least get a clue. Ah…young love…

XxXxXxXxX

Fatso grinned mischievously as he entered the kitchen. Jane, in her own little world, did not notice. It was time to confront her, and the best way to do it…

"All right Jimmy, it's time," he said, making his voice sound like a middle aged man.

Not a beat was missed as Jane suddenly dropped the dishes and turned around, cupping her mouth with her hands.

"Kick him in the balls!"

XxXxXxXxX

As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt ice run through her veins. Fatso floated not five feet away from her now, his face more smug than she'd seen on anybody.

_No…_

_No, no, no, no, no!_

A quick dart of the eyes revealed no escape routes.

_Oh…oh dear god! Please don't tell me-!_

Sticking out his hand, Fatso's smug look turned into barely contained excitement.

"It's great to finally meet you Jane Parkens."

Only one thought passed through Jane's mind after that.

_He knows!_

A/N: I'm not too happy with how this turned out since I rushed it at the end. Anyway, hope this little cliff hanger confused the crap out of you!

P.S: Cookie for anyone who can guess which chapter Jane Parkens (her full name) was mentioned!


	10. The start of a Freindship

A/N: And we are back with another chapter! Finally, Jane's identity is revealed! And now I have a special request for all of you readers. Drum roll please…*dadadadadadadadadadadada*…REVIEW! *drum symbol*

Jane's moment of pure horror had simmered to weary relief after logic kicked in.

_Why am I freaking out? He's a ghost! It's not like the press is just going to sit down and listen to him tell them where I am. And even if he told James and Kat, I don't think they'd rat me out._

These thoughts had flashed through her mind in the span of three seconds, allowing her to heave a sigh and give him a defeated smile.

"So, you know who I am. For how long?"

Fatso grinned excitedly as she took his hand in a shake. Her muscles tensed at the cold but she just grit her teeth and bore it.

"I didn't really know at first. I was only suspicious until I finally got a clear view."

Jane raised an eyebrow at that.

"Wow, I didn't know I was that famous to be able to be spotted all the way out here in Maine," she said with a slight undertone of pride.

Fatso puffed his chest out and tried to retain his smugness but the words came out in an almost fan girl squeal.

"Well, who wouldn't? I mean, you're Jane Parkens! THE Jane Parkens! My all time favorite actress!"

"I'm guessing you're a fan," she replied with a small smile. It was surprising how much at ease she was with this ghost. The weariness of earlier had begun to run its course, leaving her body with every second she spent with him. At this rate they could actually become friends. Perhaps the plan would work after all.

"Are you kidding? I've seen every single one of your movies! I've followed you from the very beginning when you first starred in _Darts and Devils_!"

Jane's eyes widened in surprise. Was there really people who liked her so much they remember movies from when she was, what, three? Apparently.

"You remember that?"

"Of course!" He opened his mouth as to go on when the excitement was suddenly gone. Jane watched his face twist into confusion and wondered what he was thinking.

"So," he began while floating a bit lower and closer. "What are you doing here? Last I heard you were getting married."

Oh yeah, that.

She stiffened, and Fatso hoped bringing up the topic hadn't been too much of a risk. He almost thought she was going to lie as she seemed to think about choosing her words carefully. She surprised him with a slightly reluctant truth.

"I… sort of…stood him up. At the alter I mean."

She suddenly felt shy, her mask of calm slipping. Fatso knew she hated to be vulnerable, especially when she couldn't control the emotions showing on her face. He had always sensed she was never really herself when the tabloids wrote columns of how poised and elegant she was out at dinners and parties. But here, there was no press, no paparazzi to track her every movement. Maybe she could finally be herself.

"Yeah, he didn't seem like your type anyway," Fatso said dismissively and sounded almost like relief. Jane knew he didn't really know what her type was since she avoided talk shows like the plague, but was happy beyond belief that he thought that. Besides a few of her true friends, Fatso was the only one who hadn't said, "But he's such a good man, and well off too" or "You two will make beautiful babies. He's so handsome".

To Jane, he wasn't all that great. He was blond, for one, and was always styled just right. She preferred dark hair that looked good when messy. His body would have any girl swooning, toned abs and biceps. To her, that was all he was, just a slab of muscle. She liked a leaner build, with skin that wasn't stretched so tight it looked about to break. To everyone but her, he was a god. But no matter how pretty on the outside, the inside was polar opposite.

Fatso noticed the tension in the air had been reduced greatly. Jane had a look of pure happiness on her face, her stiff posture relaxing as she leaned back against the kitchen counter. This was good, this was very good. If he could get her to relax then maybe he'd be able to weasel some information out that was otherwise unknown to the public.

But not today.

"Thank you Fatso, I really appreciate you thinking that," Jane said, truly sincere as she turned back to finish the dishes.

They stood there in content silence for a moment before Jane's curiosity peaked.

"By the way, how did you know I would reply to that line?"

Fatso grinned.

"Well, it was about a year or two ago when I was floating around with my brothers. They're wasn't really much to do so we decided to just get out and around somewhere. We were passing by a school in Ohio when I just happened to look down at a soccer field."

Jane paused in her dishwashing.

"You were there when we were filming?"

"Yep, so I left my brothers for awhile. I don't even think they noticed. Anyway, I looked over the field real quick and was about to leave when I spotted you. So I decided to stay and watched the scene where the coach was putting your kid in the game."

They both smiled then, remembering.

"Yeah, I had a lot of trouble with that line. I don't know why though, it was the easiest one."

"It wasn't all your fault. The guy next to you kept cracking up every time you got it right. I stayed until it was perfect though. How many takes did you do? Seventeen?"

"Nineteen actually," Jane replied with a small laugh.

Jane finished with the dishes and Fatso pointed out where they should go. When all was done both decided it was time to hit the hay. Politely (which he would not do for anyone other then Jane) Fatso escorted her to her room. She silently thanked him but might as well have shouted. Fatso figured she was uneasy in the dark if her uneven breathing and unnecessary closeness to him was anything to go by.

He gave an inward chuckle after catching himself. This woman was making him revert back to old habits, and he wasn't sure if it was even such a bad thing. What he was in life was over now, but she made him remember the good old days.

Standing in her doorway Jane gave a content sigh.

"Fatso, you have no idea how much this means to me. Being able to talk to you I mean."

He nodded in understanding. She now had one less thing to look for over her shoulder, and he knew how wonderful _that _feeling was.

Morphing into a gentleman with suit and all, Fatso did a dramatic bow, sweeping the hat off his head as he bent. That got a small laugh from Jane and he took her hand.

"The pleasure was all mine I can assure you," he said with a British accent a few octaves higher than his normal voice and then kissed her hand.

Jane gave a quiet 'goodnight', and with a wink Fatso floated off.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

A/N: Phew! That's finally over with! You all now know who Jane is and why Fatso knows her. But now, here are some other things you might want to think about that have been mentioned throughout the story.

1: Who is this guy that Jane had thought about once or twice?

2: What is Jane's plan that involves the trio?

3: How does she know the McFadden Family?

4: Why does Jane have such a problem with food, and how will that fit in with the plot of the story?

5: WHEN WILL THE ROMANCE START BETWEEN HER AND STINKIE?

All these will be answered if you keep reading. So please…um…keep reading.


	11. Brotherly Fights

A/N: Ah yes, we are back with another chapter. Just so you guys know, I'm on spring break and have absolutely no reason to not update every other day. I'm just a procrastinator and you have my full permission to bug me with reviews until I update.

Fatso sat happily in his usual chair eating his usual meal. His brothers were eating their usual breakfast and spouting the usual lewd comments while the doc gave them his usual grimace. Kat and Casper were going on with their usual conversation and giving each other the usual puppy love glances.

You know, the usual.

It almost seemed routine really since there wasn't all that much to talk about in the morning. Nothing was new, and he was hoping that would change today.

He had gotten a bit of questioning about his whereabouts last night from his brothers. Of course he just told them he was hungry (which he had been but being with Jane made him forget everything) and when he had gone to the kitchen Jane was already gone (which was technically true since he went back to get food after escorting her to her room).

He cringed a bit after saying that, but was relieved that Stretch hadn't picked up on his little slip up. He hadn't asked if he had went to the kitchen to see Jane and Fatso was thankful his brother wasn't as smart as him in the deductive field. Good thing he was a good liar- err, good at stretching the truth. Otherwise he wouldn't have been able to go to bed without getting yelled at.

Stinkie hadn't really cared, or if he did, never really showed any interest. Fatso wondered why Stinkie had become so distant lately. He had been that way ever since the day Jane came. But it wasn't because of her, was it? No, no it wasn't.

"_What are you guys doin here?"_

Fatso recalled Stinkie's questioned after he and Stretch had returned from New Mexico. He had sounded weary and anxious, disappointed even.

Oh…

Now it made sense. Stinkie had wanted to be alone for awhile. That was understandable. Sure, they were the ghostly trio, but every once in awhile they needed a break from each other. After all, hanging around with the same people every single day for over a hundred years got a bit tiresome.

Turning to his brother on the other side of Stretch Fatso gave him a sympathetic look. Stinkie returned it with a raise of an eyebrow.

And then at that moment, the routine was broken.

Everyone turned at the sound of the kitchen door's squealing hinges. Jane walked in (noticeably less shy than last night) with a hesitant and almost apologetic gleam in her eyes.

" Good morning everyone. I hope you don't mind, but would it be all right if I joined you?"

Nobody protested.

James smiled and returned her good morning as did Kat and Casper. She sat down in one fluid movement, her hesitance diminishing. Looking up she noticed this was how they were all seated at dinner, her once again sitting in front of Fatso. She turned a small smile to Stretch and Stinkie and received wolfish sneers that were either supposed to be threatening or seductive. At least from Stretch anyway. Stinkie looked as if he didn't really know what to do and just followed his older brother. For some strange reason, Jane thought that was one of the cutest things she had ever seen.

Jane blinked at the sudden random feeling. Cute? Where had that come from?

Tearing her eyes from the youngest ghost she found Fatso grinning.

"Good morning Jane," he said with a voice laced with secrets.

"Good morning Fatso," she returned, her smile widening as she resisted the urge to duck her head in embarrassment.

Everyone was staring now.

Kat and Casper (who had been facing each other) did a double take out of the corners of their eyes. Dr. Harvey's brow furrowed, resisting the urge to look up in confusion and settling for a discreet glance. Stretch and Stinkie, however, did everything _but_ try to hide it. With gaping mouths and impossibly wide eyes the two ghosts could practically see the…dare they say it…_flirtatious_ aura surrounding Fatso and Jane. What the _hell_ happened yesterday?

Immune to everyone's shocked stares, Fatso gave Jane a questioning nod and then swept his eyes left and right.

_Are you going to tell them?_ he silently asked.

She seemed to get what he was saying and uncomfortably shrugged.

_I don't know,_ she answered inwardly.

He gave her a look she couldn't decipher before a mischievous smirk took its place. She was almost scared about what he was going to do.

"Hey everybody, you know what I've been think'n?" he asked.

Everyone had been so engrossed in trying to decipher their silent exchange that Fatso's booming voice almost startled them out of their chairs.

Stretch was the first to recover.

"Oh yeah? About what?" he asked with a sneer, his tongue poised with an insult but curiosity making it die on the spot.

"We haven't watched any movies together in a long time," he said with a quick glance at Jane. Her eyes were filled with horror, he noted with glee.

They all stared in confusion, having finally turned to face him.

"Ya mean all of us? Da fleshies too?" Stinkie questioned in surprised tone. It wasn't often (hardly ever really) that they all sat down to do something together other than eat.

Dr. Harvey, Kat, and Casper looked to have had the same thought and again turned their attention to Fatso.

"Yeah, I mean, since we have a guest we all might as well act friendly. Ya know, make her feel all homey or someth'n," he continued while suppressing a grin with increasing difficulty.

Dr. Harvey furrowed his brow in thought, pursing his lips as well out of habit.

"Well…that doesn't sound like a bad idea Fatso. However I'm booked for the rest of the week so it'll have to be on the Saturday. What about you Kat? Have any plans?"

"Not really, Casper?"

"It's fine with me."

All eyes shifted to the two remaining ghosts.

Stretch glared back, trying to hide his confusion of the situation. It wasn't as if he was against the idea, it was just that the suddenness had caught him off guard. Stinkie remained silent, waiting for his brother to answer.

"Whateva," he simply said, turning back to his plate.

Stinkie smiled shyly and shrugged.

Throughout this no one noticed Jane growing paler and paler with each agreement. Swallowing hard she stood.

"Excuse me, I'm going to head back to my room. Breakfast was delicious, thank you."

With a tight smile and a curt nod, Jane left.

Afterwards, Stinkie opened his mouth, but Stretch smacked him in the head before the obvious could be stated.

She hadn't eaten a bite.

XxXxXxXxX

"Fatso, what the hell were you thinking?"

Fatso opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a sock.

"I thought I could trust you! And then you just go spilling my identity!"

A sneaker found it's way to replace the sock as Jane looked around for another stray item to throw. For the first time in her life she cursed herself for being a neat freak.

Fatso spit out the shoe and worried about his decision of coming to her room. He had left right after she did and was now afraid one of his brothers might have followed. Then he realized he was being silly. Ghosts could sense and see other ghosts even if they were invisible. Calmer, Fatso spoke with his slow, soothing bass voice in hopes of relaxing her.

"Jane, come on. They're gonna find out eventually. So why not all at once? That way, no one's keeping a secret."

Jane stopped in mid-throw, the hair brush she had poised in the air slowly lowering to her side.

_Well…when he puts it that way…_

Fatso grinned as she sighed and flopped onto the bed.

"But now they'll all think something's up the way I practically ran from breakfast. And it's only Wednesday!"

Fatso joined her, careful to keep his distance so she wouldn't get cold.

"Don't worry, I'll probably get the most of it from my brothers. I don't think any one'll bother you that much."

Jane smiled at his reassurance and playfully shoved him. He humored her and fell to the floor with a small 'oof '. Rolling onto her stomach she peered over the edge of the bed at him.

"Ya know, your surprisingly childish," he said with a chuckle, not moving from his spot on the floor.

"Yeah well, I never really had the chance to be when I was an actual child. Strict mother, you know. My father-"

"Died of cancer," Fatso finished with a gentle smile. "I know."

The understanding look was almost too much, and Jane wondered if he had gone through a similar situation in his lifetime.

"It seems you know everything about me," she said with a slightly sad smile.

He nodded and they laid there for a moment in content silence until Fatso suddenly bolted up.

"My brothers are come'n," he elaborated when he saw her confusion.

"Wait!" Jane exclaimed as her hand shot out to grab his.

He stopped at the unexpected contact and turned to find her flushed and wide eyed. She seemed just as surprised as he was at the sudden outburst. As they both stared dumbstruck Jane almost forgot what she was going to say.

"O-oh, sorry…" she shied away, letting go. "It's just, I wanted to say thank you. It may be hard to believe, b-but out of only the few days I've known you you've become one of the best friends I've ever had in my entire life." She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and began rubbing her neck. A signature sign of embarrassment he knew well.

Then she looked back at him, her once pink cheeks paling and brow furrowing in worry.

"We are friends…right?"

It was left a question, her eyes pleading and face raw with emotion. She was so vulnerable and weak at that moment that Fatso had to fight off the urge to cry (something he did a bit too often when watching some of her sadder movies) and instead chose to smile. Not just any smile, but the most genuine one he could muster in a time of hurry.

"Of course, why else would I hang out with a breather like you?"

He had thrown in the nickname as a joke to lighten the mood. To his relief it worked, and he left the room with the quiet sound of Jane's laughter trailing behind him.

XxXxXxXxX

"All right Fatso, it's time to fess up or so help me I'll beat the ectoplasm outta ya!"

Stretch and Stinkie had met Fatso halfway down the hall from Jane's door. Stretch now loomed over him threateningly, grabbing hold of where his collar would have been.

"Yeah, come on bro! Don't leave us in da dark!" Stinkie chimed in, more curious than irritated.

Fatso pulled away and began floating towards the big chandelier that hung above the swirling tile. His brothers followed.

"Listen guys, I'd tell ya if I could but it's…complicated."

"Complicated? What's complicated? I just wanna know why you two's was making googly eyes at each other this morning when yesterday she wanted nuth'n to do with you's!" He paused then, and with a lower, more bitter voice he said, "Maybe you're not as faithful to Emma as you said you was."

Stinkie stared in horror at the accusation and he knew Stretch regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. But, being the stubborn jack ass he was, he didn't apologize for the boundary he had overstepped.

Later that night, Fatso would admit he overreacted a bit, but that would be after he calmed down.

Anger, so hot Fatso could have swore he was alive burned in his belly. For a moment he wondered if his eyes were glowing, but the thought was quickly dismissed as he unleashed hell.

In one swift move, Fatso's fist swung out, connecting with Stretch's jaw with a solid crack. It was times like these when he was glad ghosts were not invulnerable to contact with other ghosts.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Fatso boomed, nostrils flaring as he watched Stretch put a hand to his face.

Stinkie flinched at the coarse language. Fatso never cussed unless he was about to murder someone.

"I'm your older brother!" Stretch shouted lamely, realizing later he would be embarrassed for such a sad comeback.

"Oh, so just cuz you're my older brother means I'm just like you? That I only view women as entertainment and sleep with anything that moves?"

Stretch reeled back at the accusation, stunned into silence by the truth of it and even more shocked that it was Fatso calling him out.

"Just because you've never had a girl that was just a friend doesn't mean I can't! Yeah, we joke around about girls all the time, but that's just what they are, jokes. So don't you dare question my loyalty to Emma!"

Stretch could do nothing as Fatso went in for another punch, and Stinkie floated helplessly, eyes frantic in search of something to distract them.

And then his savior appeared.

"Hey, what da hell is she doin?"

A/N: Who the heck is Emma? Tee-hee another twist. Man, I hated making them fight. It doesn't sound as meaningful as I wanted it to be.


	12. My History Isn't In The Textbooks

A/N: I'M SO SORRY! Please forgive me for not updating! School just suddenly started piling crap on me and I haven't had time. This chapter is very long and a lot happens in here, so I hope it makes up for my absence. I'm going to New York in like 7 hours so I wanted to get this up before I go to sleep.

The two fighting apparitions stopped mid swing to turn their fury fueled eyes to the object of Stinkie's questioning. Both had expected something random, of course, or something with no real significant importance such as Kat carrying a suspicious box as she often did now and again these days. Or even really nothing at all, just Stinkie trying to divert their attention from pounding each other's transparent faces to a pulp. They both knew the youngest had never been prone to violence, but turned absolutely squeamish when pure hate was being channeled amongst their family. As tough as he tried to be he was always the shyest, the weak link even, and all of his brothers (even Casper's father) would tease and proclaim him the 'sister they never had'. Immediately sensing his obvious distress Fatso and Stretch lowered their fists and finally took notice of what Stinkie was pointing to.

It was Jane, surprisingly, and that immediately reduced Fatso's anger. Stretch too was glad it was the new skin sack, but for different reasons. If it had been Kat watching them he was almost positive she would have made a smart remark, and he wasn't too sure he'd be able to hold back from strangling her. But then he noticed something odd. Jane wasn't exactly _watching_ them. In fact, it looked as if she didn't even know they were floating above the chandelier, which surprised him. Surely she had heard them yelling. She couldn't be _that_ dumb…or maybe she was deaf?

Stinkie looked from Jane, to his brothers, and then back again with a look of utter relief. He silently thanked whatever deity had sent forth this angel, and with another sigh joined his brother in wondering what the hell she was doing.

XxXxXxXxX

Jane was in fact completely oblivious to what had been going on right above her head. Shortly after Fatso had left, her stomach suddenly decided to make its hunger known and made her remember that she had left without eating. Reluctantly Jane left the confines of her room and headed for the kitchen, praying that no one was there to make the trip awkward.

The shouting had not started yet, which is why when Jane stopped briefly to stare at the stair's railing she was not distracted. All of her attention focused on the curving wood, Jane became unaware of everything else around her. It was a trait she would soon learn was not only possessed by her.

_It feels slick enough…but what if I fall?_ Jane thought as she ran a hand over the wood, eyeing the height between it and the marbled floor below wearily.

She fidgeted slightly, taking half a step forward before leaning back and biting her lip. This was absolute madness…Gathering all her courage Jane moved closer, lifting her leg up and congratulating herself for wearing pants. With only a bit more hesitation she found herself straddling the railing, hands braced in front of her and leaning forward as if on a horse. Now, all she needed was the strength to push…

XxXxXxXxX

The trio watched Jane climb onto the railing, her intentions suddenly clearer. It was almost laughable (well completely laughable actually), but none of them dared for the situation was still far too tense for jokes to be made.

Fatso's eyes flicked quickly to Stretch, his lip curling into a sneer. Stretch met his gaze just in time to catch his sneer turning into a malicious grin. It was one he knew well, one that was rare but able to be recognized immediately. Fatso was about to prove something, and Stretch found himself worried for Jane. That smile always led to trouble…

And then Fatso was gone, vanishing into thin air. Stretch and Stinkie watched their now invisible brother fly quickly over to the stairs, becoming visible once more behind Jane. The poor woman hadn't seen it coming, only aware of a cold pressure on her back, and then she was sliding. It came as such a surprise she barely had time to cry out, only halfway down did the scream finally surface from her lungs. The other two brothers watched on in horror, so focused on the shrieking woman they did not notice Fatso flying to the end of the railing.

Before she was flung off (to her doom, she was sure), Jane was abruptly engulfed in a pocket of cold, and suddenly, she wasn't falling anymore. Instead, she found herself being lowered gently to the ground.

The cold left her as soon as her feet touched the ground, and Jane couldn't find the strength to stand. Her knees buckled and she crumpled to the floor, sliding on her butt. She tried to at least sit, but her body was trembling so bad she gave up and lay flat on her back. Fatso was quickly visible in front of her, worry and only slight regret on his face.

Above them, Stinkie sighed in relief. Stretch did as well, but annoyance was quick to make itself known on his handsome features, and if you looked close enough, some could have swore pride.

_He faked us out…What a cruel sneak. Guess I know who's side he's on now._

But even as the bitter thought crossed his mind, there was a hint of a smile playing at the corner of his lips. Stinkie caught the flash of emotion and was quick to look away. If Stretch knew he had seen the brief soft moment, his mood would surely turn sour and only make the problem worse.

Stretch turned to leave, heading up through the roof and into the attic.

Stinkie watched him go, and judging by the direction, he'd be gone for awhile.

_To his solitude…_ he thought sadly. They each had their own safe havens, claimed long ago in life. Their own private places to shut out the rest of the world, mostly retreating to them when there were family problems. Stretch had it easiest however, his was a room no one but him ever entered. Fatso's had been torn down long ago, and if he had found a new one, not him nor Stretch had the balls to ask. As for Stinkie himself…well, he rarely got the chance anymore. His safe haven was a blessing, as well as a curse. It's always there, but almost never unoccupied…

With that last thought, he turned and headed to his room. Maybe he'd try and visit it tonight…

XxXxXxXxX

Jane was breathing hard, a sound similar to a sob racking through her body.

Fatso was quick to recover the situation.

"Jane! You okay? Didn't mean to scare ya that much!" _Actually I did but…_ he trailed off in his head.

She looked up at him, swallowed, and then spoke.

"You wanna know how I feel?"

"Yeah!"

"Honestly…I almost wet my pants. In fact, I think I might have…" she answered, pointedly putting a hand to her crotch while grimacing. Her hand came away dry, and she looked up with an uncertain smile.

Fatso stared a moment before cracking a huge grin. Her attempt at crude humor sent him into a fit of giggles that immediately washed away Jane's nervousness of how the joke would make him react.

After his hysterics subsided, he deftly picked her up and set her upright. The moment she was settled however, he reeled back, hands shooting away as if he had been burned. She gave him a questioning look as he began poking her side.

"Fatso what are you-"

"Why are you so thin?"

His question was hard, almost angry. Jane felt a rush of embarrassment as she ran a hand over her side, able to feel ribs even through the cotton t-shirt.

"I…well I haven't been eating right I guess. And I haven't left this place in days. I usually run in the morning."

Fatso surprisingly glared, grabbing her hand and pulling none too gently towards the kitchen. She made a squeak of surprise but did not resist.

Jane was seated in the nearest chair and told to stay put while Fatso flitted around the kitchen. From the refrigerator he pulled out three kinds of lunch meat as well as mayonnaise and mustard. From the cabinets he grabbed a loaf of pre-sliced white bread and swiftly began piling everything together. By the time he was done, Jane found herself staring at a triple decker roast beef, ham, turkey, mayonnaise, and mustard sandwich. The title itself made her stomach flip, and she couldn't even imagine what she would feel after consuming it.

Fatso sat beside her, simply stating "Eat" and then remaining quiet while he waited.

Jane gave him an "Are you serious?" look, and only received a nod.

She stalled for as long as she could, and only when she felt the silence would suffocate her did she relent.

The first bite was disastrous, not able to open her mouth wide enough and ended up with her nose shoved into the top layer. Fatso chuckled at her embarrassment but asked how she liked it. Jane admitted it wasn't bad, and grew more fond the odd taste with every bite. It took awhile to finish since she was a generally slow eater anyway, but also because she was excited about the new flavor she had discovered. Fatso then began questioning her, and she knew he had a suspicion of her eating habits.

"Jane, tell me why you were so…off at dinner last night," he said slowly, searching for the right words.

Jane chewed the rest of her sandwich and swallowed. If she told him why she had been so cautious around food she would probably slip up and reveal more than necessary.

_But since it's Fatso…_

The thought was brief, but held more emotion than she dare show. He was becoming a dear friend now, and she really didn't want to hide anything. Plus, if she lied, she had no doubt he would catch on in an instant. Her mind made up, she gave him a shy smile.

"Hope you don't mind if I kinda launch into story…"

Fatso grinned, shifting in his seat to settle deeper and more comfortably. He waved his hand in a 'go on' motion.

"Well, it all started out before I was born," she began, leaning back as well. "My mother had always been a sort of health freak. Her three other sisters, my aunts but they're all dead now, all had children that had turned into fat drunks by the time they were fifteen. My mother swore never to fall in their footsteps and would raise her children better."

Fatso slapped his belly and gave her a pointed look, but the gleam in his eye gave away his mock. Smiling, she continued.

"Anyway, later on she met my father and then they had me. I was born healthy, a bald seven pounder with a head the size of a melon." She stopped to listen to Fatso deep laugh and then continued. "My mother was fine back then, feeding me natural milk until moving on to canned baby food. It was only when my father was diagnosed with cancer that she began to change."

The sad, far away look in her eyes told Fatso dietary habits were not the only thing that had changed. But with a sudden spark of strength, as if she had caught herself about to go off the deep end, Jane met his gaze and began speaking again.

"I was four when he died, and my mother went insane. Well, maybe not insane to the eyes of the public. They only thought she was 'overprotective'. But I knew better."

Fatso watched her eyes harden, a shadow casting over her face as she lowered her head, eyes looking down to the side.

"It started with minor things, stuff I didn't really think were that big a deal as a kid. She started making meals a bit more strict, any sweets I had only tasted began disappearing from the cabinets. I hadn't minded at first, after all, 'mommy knows best'." She used air quotes as she once again met his eyes.

"It was only after I entered kindergarten did I realize things were wrong. One day I heard her talking over the phone to someone about home schooling me. I had heard about home schooling once before when a boy from my class got taken out after a few weeks into the school year. Time went by after that call and I stopped worrying since she made no further movement to do anything. Later on in my life I realized it had been my grandmother on the other line and had talked my mother out of the idea. But a couple months later when I broke my arm, grandmother was ignored and I was pulled out."

She lifted her arm then, and Fatso could see a very faint white line going from her elbow all the way down to her wrist.

"I fell from a tree while playing with some friends. My arm got caught on a broken limb and tore it open. I was young though, so it healed up nicely."

Fatso floated closer to inspect her slightly marred skin. He had never noticed it before and assumed her personal makeup team had something to do with it.

"And after this, your mom took ya out of school?"

Her life didn't seem so bad…

"Yes, and not only was I not allowed to go back after I got better, she wouldn't let me out of the house. I couldn't play with my friends, go out to the store with her…nothing."

Okay, that's pretty bad.

"I was sort of a prisoner, I guess. By then, as you know, I had already starred in my role as Sally in _Darts and Devils_. Even though I was little, it still left my mom with a nice chunk of change. She had no real use of it until a couple months after being pulled out of school. One of her friends visiting had commented on how sickly I looked. When my mother noticed how pale I was as well, she used that money to make me a sun room."

She took on a sort of bitter-sweet look, and Fatso deducted that probably the happiest moments in her life had ensued in that sun room. She straightened in her chair only to slump forward and place her elbows on the table. She was wrapping up, and Fatso knew she would be a little more vague with her past.

"And so that's pretty much why I'm like this. My grandmother, the angel, she was the one who kept my hopes up of a world outside that house. She brought me sweets and little knick-knacks, told me stories. When I turned eighteen, she died, and I was quick to move out into her house since my acting career had skyrocketed. Mom kept a tight leash, though."

She was referring to James, the man everyone expected her to marry. Fatso knew the rest already, but the only thing he didn't understand was why she had ended up here. It might have just been a hunch, but he was sure her coming here was no accident. He just couldn't figure it out. Later on in his death he would smack himself for not realizing the answer when it was right in front of him. But for now, he remained not-so-blissfully ignorant of how this woman and the trio's fates were crossed.

They sat in silence for awhile, Fatso storing all of the information he had just received in his memory to dissect later. Jane slumped in half relief half exhaustion. It had been great to be able to tell someone what she had been through, but reliving it, even through an edited tale, made her realize just how much of her life had been wasted in partial loneliness. It was depressing.

"Hey, how 'bout we go to your room?"

Jane looked up, her brows furrowed in confusion and eyes filled with shock. He realized how that had sounded and was quick to amend.

"To watch some of your movies I meant. The director's commentary is nice, but I want to hear what you think."

Jane flushed, ashamed of what thoughts had entered her mind when he had first made the suggestion. Smiling shyly she nodded and they made their way upstairs.

XxXxXxXxX 4 hours later….

Fatso booming laugh could be heard throughout Whipstaff, echoing off its walls constantly. When the echo had reached the farthest bits of the mansion, seeming to fade, it would start right back up again from the source.

Jane couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard, waterproof mascara barely holding up as tears of joy streamed from her squinted eyes. Fatso was right there with her (obviously louder and more obnoxious) rolling around on her bed. Every once in awhile he would pass through her, and other times he became solid, knocking her off. She would always get up, preparing to push him off, and just like every other time she would go right through him, crashing down to the opposite side of the floor.

He had chosen one of the lesser genres she appeared in. Comedy. Inside she thanked him for not picking one of her more raunchy movies, the ones she always ended up being cast in because of her supposedly knock-out body. Thin was in, and the dietary habits her mother had drilled into her head had stuck. Speaking of thin…

She looked down at her body, lip curling a bit. She needed to start running again and eating more. She remembered the road leading to Whipstaff, guesstimating it to be a roughly five mile run before intersecting with a more populated road. It wasn't much, but it would be safe. She couldn't risk anybody in town recognizing her.

Turning her attention back to the screen, she cringed as a supposedly romantic scene began between her and another actor.

"So what was it like kiss'n…uh, what's-his-name?"

Jane laughed at his falter, but didn't blame him. She didn't know the guys name either. This leading role had been his last, his career having died off a while back and never seen in show biz again. The cocky bastard was too full of himself for anyone to hire him, and maybe if he had realized that sooner his job could have been salvaged. He was a decent enough actor, but directors did not have enough patience to deal with short temper.

She made a face, and he laughed.

"Honestly, it was pretty gross. The scene called for a kiss that would show Sarah how much he loved her, and that jackass thought that meant tongue."

Fatso grimaced with her, then asked how many scenes it had taken.

"I think five of just the kiss, and then afterwards-I still can't believe this-he had the nerve to ask me out!"

Jane still smiled sadistically as she remembered his face when she rejected him. His smile (like he had it all in the bag even before he asked her) dropped like a ton of bricks, and she'd left him there with that slack jaw and look of utter disbelief.

Fatso continued commenting and asking questions as they finished the second movie. When it was over, he put both of them away and sprawled back onto her bed.

Their idle chatting was random at best, both content with the long silences in between.

That is, until Jane got curious.

"So, tell me about you and your brothers. You all don't really…"

"Look the same?" he finished for her, and she nodded shyly.

He smiled, but at the same time heaved a tired sigh. He didn't really feel like bringing up his brothers because of their recent fight, but Jane wanted to know, and so he grudgingly complied.

"It wasn't just the three of us ya know. Casper's dad, J.T., was with us too, but he crossed over as soon as he died. Anyway, the reason we don't look all that similar is because our dad sort of…got around."

He wiggled his eyebrows in a 'if you get my drift' sort of way, making her crack a smile.

"Stretch was born first when dad accidentally got his girlfriend pregnant. They weren't really even a couple then, more like on and off sex. So around he same time he was born, dad had already knocked up another woman he had been seeing behind Stretch's mother's back. When the two women found out their babies had the same father, they both left him and their kids. They were bitches is what dad used to say. It didn't really matter though, he was rolling in his family fortune and just dropped the weight of being a parent on the maids."

Jane listened with rapt attention, hanging onto his every word. He chuckled inwardly at how gullible she must be, having been sheltered most of her life. He wasn't lying though, every word was true, but he was sure many people probably played with her trust more often than not.

"And then he met me and Stinkie's mom, Rosaline. He fell in love and didn't cheat on her, but she was so sweet, he hated sharing her. He didn't like us when we were born, and he didn't like it when she coddled Stretch and J.T."

Jane could hear the bitterness in his voice and wanted to hug him. Sure, she had grown up without a father, but theirs had just flat out ignored them, maybe even resented them.

He ended his tale with how their mother died when they were all in their teens, how his dad had died from depression, and how they inherited the whole fortune. What he said next made his voice crack with a saddened happiness, and Jane found herself choked up as well.

"We went to the hearing of the will, and on the back was a little scratched note. The last thing we ever got from our dad. _"I'm sorry, and I love you all."_ Dad had never been good with words, but we all knew what he meant. He was sorry for everything."

Jane couldn't restrain herself anymore and finally took his hand in hers. Cold met heat, and the air between them became mixed into a chilly warmth. They both smiled, raw with emotion and understanding. They were one more step closer in their friendship, and a bond had already begun to form.

When the tension died down, Jane began specifying her questions about his family.

"So, who took after your dad? I saw that you and Stinkie had the same eyes, but Stretch…his are purple."

"Oh yeah, Stretch's violet eyes. Well, there are a lot of theories people come up with but I stick with how the color is determined by the amount of melanin pigment the eye has and those variations in single nucleotide polymorphisms near the OCA2 gene."

Jane stared, jaw slack and bewilderment written across her face at how casually and off-handedly he had said it. Fatso briefly imagined a dunce hat on her head. Her reaction was priceless!

"In other words, a mutation," he chuckled. And before she could say anything, he continued. "Him and J.T. got them from dad, and that's where Casper got his shade of blue eyes. Me and Stink got ours from our mom."

A knock at the door startled them, and they both composed themselves just as Casper poked his head in.

"Jane, we're gonna eat some lunch- Uncle Fatso?"

Fatso floated to his nephew and roughly rubbed his bald head.

"Lunch? Great! I'm starve'n!"

Jane was quick to follow, giving Casper an embarrassed smile as she passed him.

Casper just floated there in confusion.

XxXxXxXxX

The first five minutes of lunch was awkward to say the least. Dr. Harvey was in an out of town session, and Kat was still at school. It was only her, Casper, Stinkie, and Fatso.

Stinkie was eating quietly, not liking it when he didn't have Stretch to talk to. Normally, he would be talking with Fatso when Stretch was away, but doing so now would be traitorous. Those two were fighting, and speaking to either one of them now would only cause more trouble. During these times, he was really glad Casper was around. Not that he didn't like his nephew all the other times, but he was truly grateful to have the short sheet around when he was lonely. He listened, almost never spoke harshly, and Stinkie would always feel like some part of his old self again. He was very grateful for him, but that didn't mean Casper had to know that.

Leaning back further into his chair he contemplated leaving before glancing up at Jane. She was eating slowly, a plain ham sandwich he noted, listening to Fatso go on about something or other. His eyes narrowed slightly with annoyance.

She was the reason they were fighting. It was all her fault things were getting stirred up around here…

His anger quickly diminished however when he realized how ridiculous he was being. Of course it wasn't her fault, she just happened to accidentally stumble into the lives (or rather afterlives) of the wrong people. He continued to stare, taking in her appearance. He had only been able to catch fleeting glances of her ever since her stay, and forced to show no interest during meals. If Stretch had caught him eyeing her, he was sure to give him hell.

And then, out of no where, Stinkie was hit with the sense that he knew this person.

Not knew as in he had seen her previously in passing, but _knew_ her.

Personally.

Jane's attention finally strayed from Fatso and immediately sensed his eyes. Her own snapped up, catching him before he could look away.

The fire of recognition blazed brighter as she held his gaze. A warmth, unlike anything he'd ever felt seared through his ghostly form leaving him feeling like he had been punched in the gut, his torso convulsing forward as if to launch over the table. The abrupt urge to be near her made him gape like a fish, and anyone passing might of thought he was about to throw up.

Jane had watched the bizarre reaction unfold, her entire body tensed to flee. She could see the recognition in his eyes and feared he had figured out who she was. But then another emotion had flickered. It was dim, but definitely there. It was sort of mix between disbelief and…happiness? No, it was something deeper than that. It was almost the same look **he** had given her, only tamer…

"What's wrong with you?" Fatso exclaimed, effectively scaring Stinkie out of his chair.

Jane jumped as well, emitting a small squeak.

"Nuth'n!" Stinkie shot back angrily, but his tone was slightly shaking.

Fatso eyed him skeptically as he returned to his chair. He was about to say something when Casper came in.

"Uncle Fatso, Dr. Harvey just called. He said he wanted you to come to Augusta."

Rolling his eyes in annoyance Fatso excused himself from Jane and followed Casper out the door. Rarely, Dr. Harvey would ask him to help with new patients. Mostly for comic relief though, and Casper was usually there to help with the soothing.

And after the two other apparitions left, Stinkie and Jane found themselves utterly, and awkwardly alone.

Jane hesitantly picked up her sandwich and continued eating while Stinkie argued with himself to just leave without a word or stay. His choice was made for him however when Jane spoke.

"So…where's Stretch?"

Her question had caught him off guard, and he found himself blurting the truth.

"Him and Fatso are fighting."

"Really? Why?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Stinkie went silent, looking up at her and pondering how (or if) he should tell her.

_Might as well not beat around da bush…_

" 'Cuz a you," he stated quietly.

Her face dropped slowly, the words sinking in and taking any light from her face down with them. When she spoke, her voice was shaking with hurt and confusion.

"Why?"

He cursed her tone, sounding as if she was breaking. He couldn't be loud and obnoxious when she was like this. He was turning back into the softy he'd always been. The wannabe tough guy who tried to stumble in his oldest brother's footsteps. What was with this woman? Why were all his habits from life suddenly rushing back?

"I don't really know why. I guess 'cuz Fatso seems ta be get'n close ta ya's, an Stretch tinks he's gonna choose you's over da family."

And that was the truth, whether or not Stinkie realized it.

Jane's face was absolutely ashen now. The thought of her being the reason of a rift forming between a family absolutely sickened her. The silence had gotten awkward again, and Jane's acting instincts took over. Giving a slightly sad smile she excused herself from the table, swiftly and masterfully exiting the uncomfortable atmosphere.

Stinkie watched her go at first with a feeling of loss, but his sad face quickly began to turn red as his eyes accidentally wandered down to the gentle sway of her hips. He nervously gulped, remaining in his chair until he calmed down.

That had always been something he had never been able to even come close to when trying to be like Stretch. It was the most nerve wracking thing in the world to him, and he still didn't know how Stretch could be so smooth about it. It was secretly his greatest fear.

Dealing with women.

XxXxXxXxX

Jane sluggishly wandered down the halls of Whipstaff, wanting to move around rather than be immobile and depressed in her room. The sudden news of her being here was causing problems had really come as a shock. She was an annoyance…and that really hurt. Needing time to think, she began walking through all the previously unexplored halls in hopes of finding some inspiration to ease her troubles.

She was quick to find out that Whipstaff was a bit larger than she expected, and as if fate decided to mess with her, Jane finally admitted she was lost. The winding hallways and secret passages were all confusing, and she couldn't remember which direction she had come from. Doing a three-sixty hadn't helped either, now frustrated that there were three doors in which she could have came from. Taking a deep breath, Jane finally came to a rational decision.

Just keep going forward.

That may have not been the best option, but it seemed to work for a good while. She passed a couple rooms that looked to have not been cleaned in years, and then just beside them she stumbled upon a play room. It was such a stark contrast to all the others that she almost thought she was hallucinating. It was built for a young boy, she guessed, or any child with a wide ranged taste for toys. It was so bright and innocent she almost felt that if she did anything more than look, all that the room stood for would shatter. So with great reluctance, Jane moved on.

She had gone down two other halls and one secret passage before stumbling into a much larger room lined with multitudes of doors. For a brief moment she felt like Alice in Wonderland. Letting out a breath of amazement, Jane took in all the shapes, colors, and designs that covered each door. Some were normal, the same height as others in the house, but then there were smaller ones, some even as small as windows. She slowly approached a few, caressing the odd nooks and crannies in the masterfully sculpted wood.

And that was when she heard it.

It was a just a shadow of a whisper, echoing faintly within the room as it searched for somewhere to go. The enclosed room muddled the sound quite a bit, but Jane's hearing was just keen enough to pick up that it was…music. A piano to be precise. But…who would be playing?

Curious, Jane listened intently, trying to find which door led to the source. After walking around in a circle, she sharply turned and headed to the left side of the room. Yes, it was definitely stronger there.

Now she just needed to find out which door to go through.

Hesitantly she took hold of the knob of a pale green door, opening it slowly. Surprise lit up her face when she found that nothing lie beyond, just the smooth surface of a blue wall. Turning to another one, she found it to reveal the same result. Confused and a little frustrated, Jane opened a third door, grunting when she was again met with nothing. Standing between two doors now, Jane took their handles and pulled at the same time. She was relieved when both had hallways but then saw that they each went in a different direction.

Eyes shifting between them, Jane started down the hallway of the right door. A few feet in she realized she had chosen wrong and quickly made her way back to the other door. Almost tip-toeing, paranoid she would be caught, Jane made her way down the corridor. The sharp turns were making her a bit dizzy, and she could of swore it was just leading her in a circle. But the music was getting louder, more pronounced, and so was her curiosity.

Nearing the end of the enclosed hall, Jane realized it had gotten smaller. Her head was about two feet from the ceiling and her arms were slightly bent at the elbow when reaching out to the walls. But by the time she reached the end, the ceiling had slanted up again and stopped at a door. It was a sort of oval shape, painted a simple white that seemed to glow in its shady surroundings. Stopping, Jane finally became less paranoid of being caught and focused in on the music.

It was…unlike anything she had ever heard before. The notes were drawn, light and pure. But then sharp notes that seemed almost out of place and yet fit would come out of no where in short bursts. It was sweet, but left a bitter taste in her mouth. Like a lie…but no, that wasn't it. The harshness of it was deliberate, not hidden, as if the piano player wanted them to be aware of it. The sound was…

Sarcastic.

Jane suddenly knew who was playing and tried to turn back the way she came. But then the music ceased, and she froze mid turn. She stopped breathing, squeezing her eyes shut and straining her ears for any sign of movement.

And then it started up again. Jane let out the breath she'd been holding and was about to leave when she noticed the music had changed. It was slower than before, and absolutely no bitterness was detected.

It was…sad.

The notes were not low however, but were an octave higher than the piece before. It seemed as if the pianist was trying to keep himself up, but failing. It was depressing, melancholy, heartbreaking…

And the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

Overcome with emotion, Jane carefully sat down in front of the door. Twin tracks of tears slid down her face lightly, unable to help herself. It was so overwhelming her knees had almost buckled.

This man was able to move someone to tears with just a simple stroke of the keys. A flick of his wrist and people would go weak at the knees. Such talent…

So why had he thrown it all away?

Closing her eyes, Jane swayed slightly to the rhythm. Without realizing it, her head leaned back into the door, making a barely audible 'thud'.

That was a mistake.

There was no time to register the music stopping before Jane was frozen in fear by two blazing, violet eyes. His bottom eyelids twitched, nose flared, and bottom lip trembled with anger.

Stretch was absolutely livid.

"**Why. Are. You. Here?"** he spat in a hissing whisper. Jane found herself wanting him to yell rather than be so quiet. It would scare her less.

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"**Answer me!**" he half shouted, voice raspy in irritation. He suddenly grasped the front of her shirt, yanking her up.

The sudden movement jarred Jane out of her shocked state. She was abruptly flooded with anger, grasping his ghostly hands and tried to pry them away.

"Let go!"

Stretch tightened his grip, using his other hand to grasp both of Jane's wrists together. Roughly he pushed her against the corridor's wall. He was forceful, but Jane noticed quickly that she hadn't been hurt. It seemed he was holding back his strength.

"Why should I? Huh? Tell me why I should let you's go and brainwash all da rest a da family?"

"Just let me explain!"

"Oh what? So now you gonna try ta convince me with some bull shit? I shoulda kicked yer skinny ass out on da street the first time I saw you! Every ting was fine till you showed up, and now-!"

"I came here to apologize!"

Stretch stopped his ranting. Jane stared at him with anger and hope as he examined her face. Even though her eyes were red and puffy from crying, he could see the sincerity within. It pissed him off that she was being truthful, but Jane began talking again before he could say anything.

"I'm sorry…" she began softly. "You should have told me I was so much trouble. I…I'm not sure how, but some how I'm the cause of you and Fatso fighting. S-so if you want me to leave…then I will."

Stretch stared after she finished, searching for any lie he could build off of. But there was none.

Heaving a sigh he let her go. Out of habit he ran a hand exasperatedly through where his hair use to be. Jane slumped slightly against the wall, voice a bit stronger now.

"I mean it, I'm sorry. If you want me to leave-"

"Shut up! Just…stop." Stretch said sharply, but ended gently. He looked down into her pleading eyes and sighed again.

"Look, none of dis is yer fault. You don't gotta go."

He looked down as he said this, embarrassment trying to be disguised as annoyance.

"So…you and Fatso…"

"What happened between us had nuth'n to do with you's, all right?"

Jane nodded and they stood there in an awkward silence. But this new awkwardness was good, a step in a better direction. Finally, she spoke again.

"That was very beautiful, what you played," Jane muttered.

Stretch glanced at her, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

"Yeah, I can tell ya really liked it by da way you's was cry'n yer eyes out."

Jane smiled at his sarcasm, then grew a bit bolder.

"I would like to listen to you again, the next time you play. Could I?"

Stretch frowned, and she feared he was going to lash out again. But after a moment, he seemed to have thought things over. His answer was hesitant, and surely against his better judgment.

"Yeah…sure. Maybe next time."

XxXxXxXxX

It was dinner time again when Jane sat down with everyone. Fatso was chatting once more with her about his trip, James cutting in every once in awhile to get the story straight. Everyone became silent however when Stretch floated in and stopped next to Fatso. The tension between them was almost visible.

Stretch raised his hand, and Fatso glared, daring him to strike.

But he did no such thing.

With a quick couple flicks of the wrist, Stretch slapped him lightly in the face in an affectionate way. He didn't look into Fatso's shocked eyes, but glanced downward in what one could almost say embarrassment. He then moved to his seat next to Stinkie and began eating. Fatso's face lit up with a smile, giving his brother a warm look. Stretch avoided it, but the brother's all knew it had been his way of saying sorry.

Stinkie tried not to look at Stretch, so his gaze moved across the table to Jane. As soon as their eyes locked, he knew she had been the reason for the fight ending. She must have said something to make Stretch realize he had been in the wrong.

As if to confirm his suspicions, Jane smiled secretly, and then winked. He quickly looked away after that, becoming quite interested in how fast he could shove food in his mouth. But now, whatever he hadn't liked about Jane before was gone. It looked like things were going to be all right. In the long run, his brothers seemed to have developed a slightly better attitude towards each other, and he was glad none of his feelings had been jeopardized.

Well, his feelings towards his family at least.

He was soon about to learn that feelings towards Jane would be a whole different battlefield.


	13. Hand Me a Glass of Nostalgia

A/N: Ah yes, another chapter is here. Sorry if I can't update sooner than I would like. My homework is crazy and I'm stupid (even though I have straight A's, but who cares?). So thank you to my loyal readers and reviewers. Enjoy.

Jane sat sleepily in a well cushioned arm chair, head bobbing half to stay awake and half to the music.

It was after dinner late Wednesday night when she had gotten an unexpected knock on her door.

And an even more unexpected guest.

She had rolled over towards the clock to find it was almost midnight and dragged herself from bed. Stumbling across the room she managed to open the door without seriously injuring herself. Stretch floating in the doorway was what met her bleary gaze, his face stoic and emotionless. She tried to stare back but her energy was zapped and all she could really do was fight to keep her eyelids open.

"Come on," he said simply with a jerk of his head. When she showed no signs of moving, annoyance flickered through his expression. "You said ya wanted ta listen da next time I play. So, ya come'n?"

When Jane finally processed his words she woke up just enough to follow him. And now she was sitting (or cuddling for a better word) into the squishy material, having not registered all the twists and stairs she had taken to get there. But even in her sleepy state she could hear how beautiful his music was. It was gentle this time, flowing into her ears and swirling deliciously through her mind. However, she knew that anytime now her eye lids would get too heavy to stay open. And as if on cue, a chord rang out, triggering something in her brain that caused her whole body to slump. Her only thought before leaving the conscious world was hoping that Stretch wouldn't get angry.

XxXxXxXxX

Contrary to what Jane thought, Stretch was happy to have her barely conscious while he played. That way, he wouldn't have to deal with someone listening so intently to his music. He had never liked to play in front of other people in life except for his step mother and sometimes his brothers. But something about this woman nagged at the back of his mind. He felt that he didn't mind playing in front of her. It was natural, almost instinctive.

…familiar.

In the beginning he had not really paid attention to her, but now that she was so close he could feel a vibe contemporary. It was as if he had known her in life, but not completely.

After thinking that he sneered to himself. What a stupid thing to think. If she had been alive while he was too, she would most likely be dead. And if not, she would have turned into an old crow by now. And she certainly wasn't an old crow, not even close.

Pushing away the confusing thoughts he glanced sideways at Jane, smirking as he watched her fight to stay awake. He had purposely chosen to play a lullaby. The reason? Hell if he knew. Hitting the major chord that always put his little brothers to sleep, Stretch half laughed as Jane relaxed completely in her chair. He still didn't know why it did that, but it seemed she and his kin had more in common than one would think. Nostalgia taking over for a moment, he smiled at the thought that she and J.T would have gotten along great. Not as a couple, but as good friends. Same thing with himself.

She would have probably liked Fatso a lot in life as well. He had always been a people person. Even where he worked, the people who should have resented him reluctantly took a liking to him. And Stinkie…well, he just couldn't really see his brother in the equation. As much as he hated to admit it, Stinkie seemed to have not been a part of their family in life. Some people even forgot he was a McFadden when they were children. He had always been terribly shy, but finally broke out of it when their aunt had visited and said, "Oh, are you a friend of my little nephews?"

He was seven at the time when he finally snapped. Not in anger like most children would, but had a complete mental breakdown when he realized people only saw him as a shadow. Stretch had found him inching slowly towards the cliff by their mansion. He knew Stinkie wasn't going to jump, but **somebody** had to chase after him. When he had reached him, Stinkie had turned into his arms and clung for dear life. Sobs and hiccups wracked through his entire body, and through a sniveling mess, Stinkie let out an ear piercing shriek of rants. He screamed at his family, the people around him, the world. But mostly he screamed at himself. When he had finally calmed down enough to speak, it was whispered and hoarse. He begged Stretch to teach him to be someone, and the older brother honestly didn't know how to do that. So he told him the only thing he could think of.

"_Jus watch me den."_

That was when Stinkie had finally become one of his followers. Naturally he had been the leader in childhood, but Stinkie had never really wanted to join in their little group. But after that day he stuck the closest to Stretch, and they had all become dependent on their wise brother's company. That had lasted into a good portion of their teen years even after their parents died. But it was Fatso who had broken away first, following the path of justice. Then, it was J.T, running off with the love of his life. It almost crushed Stretch when Stinkie finally began to drift from their bond, following his dreams like the others. He soon found himself becoming dependent on **their** company. His brothers were the only thing that kept his sanity intact when all that surrounded him then was money and sex.

Stretch swallowed hard as he felt the tingling of thick, nonexistent bile in the back of his transparent throat. They had been truly the worst times of his life when he wasn't around at least one of them. The thrill of all the woman practically ripping off their clothes for him had wore off quicker than any man would imagine. He had begun looking on in jealousy as J.T and Fatso walked around with their wives as if they were the luckiest men on earth. Which they probably were, but he was too stubborn to admit it. After they had gotten married, the only true bond remaining was with Stinkie. The poor boy had never even held a girl's hand before he died. Stretch pitied him, but the more sadistic side was slightly happy Stinkie was lonelier than him. It was times like that when Stretch truly realized what an asshole he was.

Blinking, he realized he had finished the song on autopilot and was now just staring at the keys. Jane shifted slightly and he turned to watch her. She was cold, if her curling was anything to go by. Hesitating, he warred with just leaving her their or taking her back to the room. Deciding on the former he grabbed a blanket (shaking out the dust) and laid it over her. Her nose wrinkled, probably from the old smell, but otherwise laid still. Giving one last glance, Stretch headed back to his room.

XxXxXxXxX

_A warm breeze flitted softly across Jane's face, cooling her pink cheeks slightly. She laughed as the grass tickled the back of her neck. Her attempt at shifting away from the tingle was foiled when her body met with another. The mass of warmth next to her chuckled as she wriggled against it._

"_Move, I'm try'n to roll," she pouted in mock annoyance._

_The mass chuckled again, and instead of complying rolled onto her._

"_Not funny!" she grunted as the weight made it harder to breath._

"_Do you really mean that?" said it's voice, indicating that the mass was indeed very male._

_She tugged a bit roughly on the black curls that adorned his head with a smile._

"_Maybe," she sighed as the man lifted to rest above her on his forearms._

_She looked up into his eyes, noticing the immediate change in the dark irises. Her heart sped up a bit as he leaned down, slightly chapped lips capturing her own soft ones in a slow kiss. It built slightly more passionate as one hand came to rest on her hip, kneading. Stopping it's massage he began moving up her side lightly, sending chills through her spine and making her arch. He then lowered it to her leg, bringing it up to wrap around his waist as he gently moved against her. The fabric of their jeans created a delicious friction and they soon began to get more frantic. She whined a little when he left but began smiling in excitement when he reached for her button and zipper…_

Jane awoke groggily, her neck pained from being bent in a strange position. Sitting up slowly she immediately noticed the anxious state of her nether regions.

_Great, now I'm all hot and bothered…_

Still sleepy and having no idea what time it was Jane left her makeshift bed and wandered out of the room. Funny, if she had been fully conscious she doubted she would've been able to make it back to the winding stair case. Her body had moved on auto pilot, and she worried slightly if she would only be able to hear Stretch play when she was half unconscious.

More awake now Jane trudged down the stairs with a mighty thirst. A passing clock told her it was 4:00 am, so after a quick glass of water she could catch a few more hours of sleep.

In the kitchen now it took a few gulps of cold H2O before she smelt it.

And DAMN did it smell good!

She turned in mid gulp, almost doing a spit take but choked it down. After a violent coughing fit Jane went slack jawed at the master piece before her.

It was a cake!

It looked to be at least three layers tall and forest themed. The entire surface of it was iced in green with many wildflowers in all colors decorating the sides. On top was the actual forest, with tree trunks (probably made from cake as well) iced brown with green iced leaves. Looking closer she gasped at the detail, each icing leaf been carved with real leaf features. Even the tree trunks had darker brown swirls and knots. Her shocked face dissolved into giggles when she discovered a squirrel in the largest tree.

Jane stared for awhile longer, wondering who could have done it. _Casper of course,_ she thought with a fond smile. Who else would cook this?

Her curiosity satisfied Jane drank the rest of her water and headed to her room. She couldn't wait to talk to Casper about it later.


	14. The beginning of, um, something

A/N: Okay, I was in a slump. So, I took a very long, much needed break. But now I'm back on track and piled high with end of the year projects. This chapter really disappointed me, but I had to rush it. So sorry about its crappiness, but I promise to make it up.

**WARNING:** Stinkie's dirty mind will be showing up more and more (hee hee).

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue.

"Where's everyone else?" Jane asked Fatso after swallowing a mouth full of Raison Brand.

Stinkie and Stretch, who sat across from her, both shrugged and continued eating their breakfast junk. Fatso also came up with a blank, turning to Casper as he set down another pitcher of orange juice.

"Dr. Harvey left earlier for another out of town session and Kat was picked up by a friend for a camping trip."

"Shouldn't she be at school?" Jane asked quietly, but more openly. Now that she and Stretch had sort of confronted each other, they were on better terms, and Jane did not feel the need to slip into her actor's front. Slowly but surely she was able to bring out her inner shyness, the slight awkwardness that was the real her. But since she still hadn't had any sort of breakthrough of such with Stinkie, there was still a distinct edge in her demeanor whenever he was around. Somewhere along the line she had gotten the impression that he hadn't liked her very much. However now that feeling was gone, replaced with indifference. He kept his distance, and though it dampened Jane's ego a bit she let it be. After all, not everyone's gonna like you…

"Oh, the trip is for school."

"In the middle of the week? Why not wait for the weekend?"

"I don't know. Her school is really weird about scheduling trips and days off."

The conversation ended then as Jane smiled, her curiosity sated. Sitting opposite her, Stinkie had listened intently. It had been the first time he had heard Jane speak so freely and relaxed. Around him, she always seemed off, guarded. He couldn't blame her though. They hardly knew each other, excluding the persistent tug of familiarity he always felt when she was around. He wondered how his brothers did it. Fatso had become instant friends with her the first day they talked, and now her best friend (or so he says) only a couple days later. Whatever happened between her and Stretch had changed his brothers mind about hating her. When Stinkie had awoke late last night, he noticed Stretch's absence. Suspicious he had checked Jane's room. She was also missing. Those two had gone off somewhere together, and Stinkie didn't want to think of what they could've been doing. It probably wasn't as extreme as he thought since Stretch wasn't stealing wolfish glances at her, but something had changed in his brother.

Now that he thought about it, everything was changing.

_But what about me?_

The question alone made him cease eating. What about him? Was he going to be left behind? Was he going to be ignored? Was he going to be forgotten?

…Again?

His eyes clouded over, and Stinkie began to feel the creeping of depression settling in. But of course, Jane being the angel she was, did something that stopped everyone dead in their tracks.

"So Casper…whatever happened to that cake that was here earlier?"

Casper froze in his seat at the head of the table. His wide eyes shifted quickly to the right and then back to Jane's.

"What cake?" he said quickly, like he was about to deny it.

"The one that looked like a forest," Jane continued, her confidence faltering due to the suddenly intense atmosphere.

"Oh, um…I dropped it," he said nervously as his eyes once again shifted to the right.

Jane was unconvinced, but not about to call him on it.

"Really? What a shame."

And that was it. Jane picked up her bowl, washed it, said a quick 'thank you for breakfast' and left for her room.

She was completely and utterly oblivious to what she was about to start.

XxXxXxXxX

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. God I'm out of shape!_

Jane groaned as she continued to try and focus on her breathing.

_It's only been a couple weeks since my last run. It shouldn't be this hard!_

It took the last of her strength to make the five mile marker before she slowed to a brisk walk and then finally a normal pace. Her legs burned, feeling a bit like jello as she turned around to walk the rest of the way back. After her heart rate slowed, Jane sighed in bliss as the endorphins rushed through her body, making her feel light and airy. It felt nice to get out and running again, especially after being cooped up for so long. She looked down then, noting her shirt slightly soaked from her exertion.

_Maybe I'll walk this mile, run three, and then walk the last. It's so pretty out here._

Nodding to herself Jane smiled contently and admired the beauty of Maine's back roads while mentally calculating the distance to Whipstaff.

XxXxXxXxX

Back at the mansion, Jane walked through the front doors and debated whether or not to clean up before getting some water. The scratchiness of her throat decided for her and she quickly made her way to the kitchen. Shuffling alerted her that she was not alone.

Stinkie jerked violently away from the cupboards when she walked in. His wide eyes and slack jaw almost made her laugh. She quickly squashed the urge and made her way to the fridge. She offered a smile and a small 'hi' as she pulled out the almost-empty pitcher, not really expecting him to answer but figured it polite anyway.

"Hi," he said quietly, hesitantly.

He startled her enough to catch her off guard. She simply stared in slight disbelief before giving him an even broader smile. Her eyes were warm and inviting, but Stinkie looked away. Jane just shrugged and pulled out a glass.

"It's too bad about that cake," she began, a sudden confidence bubbling to the surface. "Did you see it?"

She glanced up at him as she made her way over to the sink. She waited for him to answer, her eyes diverting back to her task as she turned on the tap. A few moments passed in silence, so she glanced back again.

And that was when she caught him.

It was brief, but for a split second, she could see his eyes looking her over. But not in a casual, or accidental way, but in an up and down sweep of judgment.

He had been checking her out.

She didn't know how to feel about that.

XxXxXxXxX

He wasn't about to lie. Jane had scared the crap out of him. She was the last person he had been expecting to walk in. Fatso had said in passing that she was going out for a ten mile run as he and Stretch went off to do whatever. So he figured he had time.

Apparently she was faster than he gave her credit for.

She came in with little hesitation, her mouth moving in a slight smile. Had she said something? Oh yeah…

"Hi."

It was almost a whisper. Shy.

Lame.

She turned back in obvious surprise. Then smiled again, bigger this time, and it was too much. Too nice. He couldn't help but feel belittled by her straight pearly whites. Compared to his buck and slightly yellowed teeth, her smile was a little more than intimidating. Though he didn't really understand _why_ it was intimidating, but that was just the best way he could describe it.

She spoke again, her voice stronger than earlier. He hadn't heard her though, mossy eyes darker from physical exertion capturing his own. When she looked away, his eyes wandered down her profile. He was floating at just the right angle to see her slightly upturned nose, lips a bit swollen from biting them. They then moved to the graceful sweep of her chin, over the muscles in her neck and down to her collar bone.

It was then that he pulled back his vision and took in her state of dress. She was scarcely covered, as was the fashion nowadays. She wore plain sneakers with socks low enough for him to see her ankles. Her calves were strong, toned muscle that went all the way up to her thighs. Her shorts cut off a couple inches below her butt, and he wondered how on earth she didn't fall out of them. But of course she wouldn't, everything about her was tight, and upon closer inspection a bit thinner than what would seem normal. Yet, she looked soft, naturally feminine in all ways. It was a strange mix.

He then wandered up her torso, gulping when he realized the tank top wasn't much better than the shorts. Sweat still glistened slightly between the valley of her breasts. Breasts that weren't overly large, but big enough to spill slightly from between his fingers should he grab them…

He looked back up quickly, trying to stop himself from being obvious. But it was too late. Jane was already staring at him.

Her eyes were vacant for a moment, and the air around them tensed.

Then she smirked.

It was slow. Knowing. Sexy.

Terrifying.

XxXxXxXxX

Jane watched him audibly gulp, his Adam's apple bobbing slightly.

She hadn't known what to think about the thought of Stinkie checking her out. She wasn't insulted, that was for sure. Usually she would have been repulsed if someone was slimy enough (which was more often then not) to openly judge her body. But this man (ghost really) was shy, and to do something like that did not seem part of his character.

_Maybe I can bring him out of his shell a bit…_

As soon as she thought it, she liked the idea, and suddenly his crude action made her ego inflate. Now was finally the right time to develop a relationship with the last ghost. With a plan forming in the back of her mind, she did what she always did when she felt devious.

She gave him a slow smirk, but he must of taken it the wrong way. That made her smile more, because she knew if someone didn't know her, it would come off as a come-hither look. She couldn't help but think how adorable he was while he squirmed under her attentions.

Yes, she finally admitted it to herself. He was very cute to her, like a little brother. But she wasn't about to tell _him_ that.

"Did you see it?" she finally asked, breaking the silence.

"What?" was his hoarse reply.

"The cake. Did you see it?" she repeated patiently. He looked completely embarrassed.

Aww.

"No."

Jane inwardly rolled her eyes. They really needed to get past the one word replies.

"Really? Too bad, it really was beautiful."

Her eyes said it all. She really meant it when she said the cake was beautiful. That seemed to have gotten Stinkie's attention, for his eyes shot to hers with a mix of emotions.

"Yeah? Ya tink so?"

Jane noticed his voice cracked an octave higher as he said this. But he coughed to cover it up.

Smooth.

"Yeah," she said, her smiling growing wider. "It was really amazing. I mean, I've seen plenty of cakes from my…um, friends…but nothing like that."

She had caught herself from saying 'chief' just in time. Ever since her acting career had took off, there had been hardly anything that wasn't done for her. Fortune skyrocketing, her mother had taken advantage of the money and started hiring unneeded help. Soon the house was always spotless, cleaned just about 24/7. The cooking was gourmet, laundry stainless, and Jane wasn't allowed to dress herself until she was ten. Even up until she was eighteen, designer clothes were laid out and expected to wear. Of course the maids did not wish to force these things on her but did so none the less, and Jane completely understood why. The last time she had refused, someone had lost their job. So she had put up with it until she moved out, and continued afterwards as well. With the threat of firing more people if she didn't look presentable in public hanging over her head, Jane reluctantly kept up with fashion.

The life of luxury, she then realized, had begun to be necessary. Acting was tougher than most would think. All the traveling and late nights had really caught up to her, and she soon found herself hiring a small staff to help with the housework. They had all become a strange sort of family. Her chief was like a father, her maid like a mother, and her gardener like a brother. Yes, a brother. Certainly not the relationship she had with her mother's gardener…

Jane blinked, realizing she had gone off in her own little world. Stinkie had said something and she had completely missed it.

Hmm, looks like they both had something in common.

"Hmm?" she questioned, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Do ya want Caspa ta make anoda one?"

She finally realized he meant the cake and was quick to become shy. It wasn't often someone asked what _she_ wanted.

"What? O-oh no, that would be asking too much. I'm sure he doesn't have the time."

She was about to make a hasty escape when Casper came floating in. Surprise lit up his face when he saw it was Jane and Stinkie.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

Before Jane could say anything, Stinkie floated towards him and ruffled his bald head.

"Nuth'n dat concerns you, short sheet."

And then he was gone, leaving a confused Casper and slightly flushed Jane behind.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Casper asked after a few moments.

Jane blinked, caught off guard once more.

"Well, um, we were talking about that cake. Stinkie asked if I wanted you to make another one. But you don't have to!"

The last part had come out in a rush, and Casper could tell she was getting more embarrassed by the minute.

"I'll think about it," he said with a strained smile, backing away towards the door.

Jane didn't stop him, confused by the sudden strange shift in demeanor. When he left she simply just turned around and wandered what the hell she had been doing before all that had happened.

XxXxXxXxX

Jane had just stumbled back from another late night piano session with Stretch. Flopping onto the bed she briefly looked at the clock before snuggling gratefully into her feather pillows.

And then there was a knock.

Jane bolted upright, confused and more than slightly annoyed. She had already been with Stretch for the night, and Fatso knew her enough to know that she actually _enjoyed _eight hours of sleep. So who the hell was at her door at 2:00 in the morning?

Disgruntled but more awake, Jane all but stomped across the room. Not even hesitating, Jane flung open the door and was met with…

Nobody.

She stepped out from the doorway, looking down the hallway both ways. When there was still no one, her annoyance flared. She was just about to slam the door shut when she looked down.

And if she hadn't, she would have missed it.

There, settled against the wall opposite her room, was a cupcake.

And not just a regular cupcake, she realized after picking it up, but a miniature, less detailed version of the forest cake.

All Jane could do was stare, completely dumbstruck. Then, with much hesitation, Jane stuck out her tongue and licked some of the icing.

Later that early morning, Jane laid in bed, pondering on how to thank Casper as the taste of heaven still lingered on her taste buds.


	15. Mysteries Still Among Us

**A/N: Sorry guys. I had major writers block and couldn't really think of anything for this chapter. Don't kill me if it sucks, 'cuz I'm not real happy with how it turned out.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.**

At 7:00am Jane decided to just give up on sleep and head down to the kitchen. She wanted to confront Casper as soon as possible about the cupcake, and she was sure he was the only other one up at this hour. As expected, Casper was already there preparing breakfast, and a smile formed as she neared.

"Good morning Jane."

"Good morning Casper," she replied, shyness almost non existent now.

They exchanged smiles again before Jane went scourging through the fridge. It was as she leaned against the counter with a glass of orange juice that Jane spoke again.

"So Casper. You make breakfast everyday?"

"Yeah, but sometimes Kat or Dr. Harvey pitch in."

"Your uncles don't?"

Casper gave a look that made her crack another smile.

"Guess that was a stupid question."

The information Casper had given her only served to strengthen her beliefs that he had been the one to give her the cupcake. Not that she really needed the proof, it seemed quite obvious that Casper was the only one nice enough to do something like that for her. Not to say that everyone else wasn't nice. It's just the rest didn't look to have such high quality culinary skills. Even if Casper was only thirteen when he died.

Returning from her thoughts, Jane watched him for a little while before speaking up again.

"Can I help?"

Casper looked over in slight surprise. That quickly faded into a smile however as he gave a cheerful nod.

"Sure! Could you please crack those eggs into that bowl?"

Jane nodded, regarding the eggs for a moment before shrugging.

How hard could it be?

XxXxXxXxX

Stinkie yawned for the tenth time since waking up. Though the ghost technically didn't need sleep, it was a habit from life none of them had tried to break. And because of that, his internal clock had stuck with them, causing their ghostly bodies to follow what it had known in life.

And for some odd reason his internal clock had decided seven was the time to wake up. Usually he wasn't up till eight, about the time Kat was off to school. He just couldn't understand why he was so tired though. Did one hour less really make such a difference? Well, it could have been because he had stayed up half the night…

He had reached the kitchen when his thoughts were cut off by a girlish squeal.

That wasn't Casper…

Going invisible Stinkie floated through the doors, not expecting what he saw next. Indeed, the squeal hadn't come from Casper, but from Jane. She stood at the counter next to the stove. One hand covered her mouth while the other was coated in the remains of what must have been an egg. It seemed as though she had completely crushed it, yolk splattered everything within a two feet radius, even on her clothes. Casper looked over at her from where he floated, trying not to laugh. Jane was embarrassed, probably having underestimated the fragility of the egg. She returned Casper's look with a defiant one, picking up another egg and preparing to crack it.

Or obliterate it, really.

The result was the same as before, and this time Casper couldn't contain his laughter.

"Wow Jane, have you never cracked an egg before?"

She shook her head 'no', and Stinkie found himself absolutely baffled. What kind of life had this woman lived if she had never cracked an egg in her entire life? She obviously had money, that's for sure, so had she been some sort of spoiled rich kid who had everything done for her?

Too bad he didn't realize how right he was.

Coming away from his thoughts, Stinkie watched as Jane switched tasks. Casper had handed her a bowl of pancake batter and asked her to stir it. Jane looked at the electric mixer, pondering how to work it. She finally found the on switch, but her triumph was quickly shattered when she found the spin button already turned on high. Batter flew from the bowl at the beater's relentless speed. Jane yelped once more, dropping the bowl and mixer onto the counter. Stinkie watched in even more amusement as more batter came out of the bowl, hitting her square in the face and the surprise causing her to fall on her butt. He had to leave after that, unable to control his laughter anymore.

Casper had looked around after his uncle left. He was sure he had heard that tell tale 'pop' that sounded whenever a ghost went through a solid object. But then again, he could just be hearing things.

Stinkie had made it a few doors down from their shared bedroom before his nasally chuckles were released. He had held them in, including his breath, so when he laughed it came out in a rush of air, almost a wheeze. Soon the chuckles picked up volume, evolving into full blown 'guffaws' that soon had his brothers up and about to investigate. Stretch was first to leave the bedroom, a sour expression on his face from being awakened.

"What da hell is wrong wid you?" he demanded followed by a slap to the back of Stinkie's head.

Stinkie snorted, the slap having not been as effective as usual. It took him a few more moments to calm down and Stretch had started to get annoyed. He had opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by Fatso's stomach growling. He gave them both a sheepish look and declared he was going to go grab something from the kitchen before breakfast. Stinkie was then reminded of Jane, and he wondered if being seen by him and his brothers would embarrass her. So without saying a word, Stinkie followed Fatso and Stretch towards the kitchen.

XxXxXxXxX

Casper finished helping Jane wash her face, still smiling at her sour look. He threw the dirty rag in the sink, floating back a bit to take in the state of her clothes.

"I think you should change," he commented with a grin.

"Thanks captain obvious," Jane teased. She was about to leave when Casper suddenly stopped her.

"Wait, here, put this on," he said, gesturing to a shirt he held.

"Where'd this come from?" she asked while taking it from him. Holding it up, she found it to be a man's button down shirt.

"Dr. Harvey dropped it in here when he was carrying laundry. Guess I forgot to pick it up. Change here, that way you won't drip egg and batter everywhere."

At the look she gave him, Casper's face went pink, quickly promising he 'wouldn't peek'. Jane laughed, watching as he covered his eyes with his small hands before stripping her shirt. It fell to the floor with a audible splat, the batter and yolk weighing it down. She then picked up Dr. Harvey's shirt, slipping it on and buttoning it up.

"Okay Casper, you can look."

Casper dropped his hands, mouth opening to say something but nothing came. Jane's eyebrows came together in confusion when his eyes went wide, staring at something over her shoulder. Wondering what he was looking at, Jane turned quickly, only to freeze as her eyes locked onto three other pairs.

The trio floated silently a few feet from her, jaws slack and eyes threatening to pop. For a minute, Jane hoped she would spontaneously combust.

"Nice bra," Stretch finally said, causing Fatso to explode into giggles.

Jane felt like she could die, all the blood in her body rushing to her cheeks as they turned an almost violent red. She didn't have anything to retort with, so she opted to keep her mouth shut, turning away from them and gathering her messy shirt from the floor.

"Aw, was'a matta? Did I o'ffend thee?" he continued to tease as she went by.

Ignoring him she said over her shoulder, "I'll be back Casper," before exiting the kitchen.

"What a way ta start da morn'n!" Stretch cackled, floating to his spot at the table while the others followed.

"What was that all about?" Fatso asked Casper once his laughter died down.

"She was helping me make breakfast and ended up making a mess. I told her to change here so she wouldn't drip stuff on the floor," he answered, already handing his uncles their food even though Kat and Dr. Harvey were still asleep.

Stretch and Fatso nodded, stuffing food into their mouth before noticing something.

"Ay, Stink, was'a matta wid you's?" Stretch questioned his brother, the words muffled by the food in his mouth.

Stinkie's eyes shot up to his, an intelligent 'wha?' escaping his mouth. Stretch narrowed his eyes at the silence, leaning over into Stinkie's face as if to inspect him.

"I said, was'a matta wid you's?"

Again, Stinkie was unable to find his voice, resulting in a wide smirk suddenly forming on Stretch's face.

"Look at dis! He's speechless!" he exclaimed, leaning back into his chair. "And all because a some dame strip'n in his kitchen."

The way he said it sort of justified Stinkie's speechless state, but that fact was ignored. Stinkie himself turned red at the declaration, finally enabling him the use of his tongue.

"What?"

However, that was all he could manage.

"Do I gotta spell it out for ya?" Stretch continued, enjoying his brothers flustered state immensely.

"Yeah, what're you try'n ta say?" Stinkie asked stronger.

"I'm say'n you like the girl!"

The statement hung heavy in the air, and the longer it took for Stinkie to deny it, the more it sunk into his mind.

"Not a chance!" he declared finally, not even able to look up from the floor anymore. But after he'd said the words, the bitter taste of a lie stuck to the roof of his mouth. He swallowed, but the feeling was still there, and his ghostly mouth began to salivate the weaker his claim became.

"And why not?" Stretch pushed, completely oblivious to Stinkie's thoughts.

"Cuz she ain't nuth'n ta us! What would I want wid someone who's tear'n our family apart!"

He knew the accusation was false, but all the same, he felt regret. And when he turned, a pair of mossy green eyes caused his stomach to sink. Jane stood silently next to the gaping father and daughter pair, expression blank. Then she smiled, the sorriest smile he'd ever seen before walking right back out of the kitchen.

The Harvey's shouts of outrage and his brothers' growls went unheard as he bolted after her, skidding to a halt in front of her when she reached the top of the stairs.

"Wait!" he shouted, sounding almost breathless even though he didn't need air.

And that's exactly what she did. She waited, silently, and that's when Stinkie realized he had nothing to say.

"Uuuuh…." was all he managed, hands coming up and then dropping uselessly to his sides. Sorry? Seriously? He'd just cut her down (unintentionally) in front of the entire household! What else could he really say to make up for that?

"I didn't mean all dat!" he blurted, noticing her jump at his sudden voice.

She continued to stare.

"I'm sorry!"

Silence.

"Jesus woman! They were tease'n me about like'n ya and I blew my top!"

Stinkie slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes going wide. Jane, however, was not as horrified as he. In fact, she was so _pleasantly_ surprised that a delighted smile slipped unchecked past her façade. Stinkie felt his chest jump start at the sight, as if he had a real, beating heart again. This caused a smile of his own, and he chuckled a little awkwardly as they just continued to smile at each other. Finally, Jane relaxed her stance, reaching out a hand.

"Apology accepted. Friends?"

Stinkie refrained from grinning like an idiot, forcing his lip to pull in a small scowl as he took the offered hand.

"Now don't go spread'n dat around. I gotta reputation ta uphold."

Jane let out a breathy chuckled, shaking firmly before smirking.

"So, you like me huh?"

The undertone of cockiness completely threw Stinkie through a loop, not use to this kind of behavior from her and not sure how to react to it.

"Uh, u-um, well, uh…well, yeah but not in da way Stretch tinks I does! B-but I'm not say'n yer ugly or anyting like dat…yer very um, attractive, and I…um-"

Jane couldn't contain her laughter as he stumbled helplessly over his words. He was just so adorable at that moment that she felt compelled to be closer. So she took half a step towards him, both not noticing the close proximity due to their heads bowed in laughter (Stinkie more embarrassed than actually finding any humor in the situation).

"Anyway's, I tink we should be head'n-"

The slight warmth he encountered when he raised his head stopped his proposal, and it took him a moment to realize their noses were touching. Both were surprised at the unexpected contact and jerked back, jumping even farther away from each other when they realized they had _still_ been holding hands. Jane (for some insane reason) thought it was such a cliché, boy meets girl moment the way they were shifting awkwardly and blushing that she felt absolutely ridiculous. So, taking her sense and shaking the hell out of it she managed to get her mind back on track.

"Let's go," she said calmly (though inside she was anything **but**) and began walking down the stairs.

Stinkie followed, confused and flustered as hell but not even worried about the earful he was going to get when they returned.

XxXxXxXxX

Kat sat in the "family room" unable to utter anything but nonsense as afternoon Friday cartoons played on the television in front of her. Her eyes continued to dart from Fatso (who resided on a recliner to her left) and Jane (who sat on the love seat to her right) who both held looks of relief. Still utterly speechless, Kat just stood and left, wondering what the hell had just happened.

She'd gotten home from school only an hour earlier, finishing up her homework quickly so she wouldn't miss the new episode of _Two Guys and a Girl_ (a guilty pleasure of hers). During a commercial break, Kat flipped quickly through the channels until a news report caught her eye.

"_-as the runaway bride continues to plague family, friends, and fans…" _the news reporter had said, Kat having tuned in too late to catch the name. _"Though several people have reported to spotting her live and well, many people are having doubts. Could this have been some elaborate plan of kidnapping? Is she being held for ransom? If-"_

And that's when Jane and Fatso had come in, and Kat had turned away from the television just in time to see Fatso making a mad dash towards her. Jane as well seemed to have flipped out, yelling as she raced to the television, effectively blocking Kat's view. But she wasn't worried about that at the time, just scared out of her mind when Fatso had suddenly grabbed the remote and began fumbling with the buttons, desperately changing the channels. Then they had both sat down, saying nothing as they watched Tom and Jerry chasing each other across the screen.

The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife, and unable to say anything, Kat decided to just pretend it never happened.

But seriously.

WHAT THE HELL?

XxXxXxXxX

Dinner that night was rather amusing, everyone in the room absolutely baffled as Jane ate her pizza with passion. After going through two slices, she finally looked up, mouth full of cheese and grease dribbling down her chin. She tried to smile sheepishly, but she could barely close her mouth around all the food, and was even more embarrassed when the trio cackled at her disgusting display.

"Dang, the dame can eat!" Stretch proclaimed loudly, raising his own slice as if to salute her.

"Was'a matta? Neva had pizza before?" Stinkie asked, his shyness about talking to Jane nearly gone now.

"Well, I haven't had it in awhile," she admitted somewhat truthfully. If she were to say the whole truth, it would have been that the first and only time she'd had pizza was on the set of one of her movies. She'd loved it so much she'd even taken three boxes of it home. Her mom had caught her eating it and punished her by making her personal trainer push her three times harder than normal at the gym for a month. Up until now, she'd been afraid to even look at the stuff.

"So," Fatso cut in, clapping his hands. "We still on for the movie tomorrow?"

Jane froze as a collection of "oh yeah"'s went around the table. Stretch shrugged, claiming he had nothing better to do. Stinkie nodded along with him (a bit too eagerly) and (not-so) discreetly glanced at Jane. Kat and Casper complied as well and Dr. Harvey proclaimed his schedule free.

"So what movie is it?" Kat asked, turning to Fatso.

"Yeah Fatso, what movie?" Jane questioned as well with a distinct bite to her tone.

Fatso just grinned, ignoring Jane's glare and saying they'd all just have to wait and find out. Jane wanted to keep pestering him about it, but one look into his eyes told her he was not gonna budge. Defeated, she continue eating her pizza, slightly surprised when there was only the crust left and she still wanted more. Reaching in front of her with the intention of grabbing another slice, her hand was suddenly engulfed in a pocket of freezing air. Her eyes shot up and was met with Stinkie's, looking as if he'd committed the most taboo thing in the world. But instead of pulling back, Jane let her hand linger in his (literally **in** since it went right through him) and gave him a blank look. In the end, it was Stinkie who snatched his hand back, giving a sheepish chuckle and looking anywhere but at Jane. She smiled, grabbing a slice before sitting back with a strange sense of triumph.

Through out the rest of dinner they continued to glance at each other. Sometimes it wasn't intentional, there eyes just sort of drifting to one another. But each time they were caught staring, both would look away quickly, a slight smile on their face.

Neither knew what to think of it.

XxXxXxXxX

Stretch closed his eyes, trying to keep his focus as his hands danced across the keys. Jane sat in her chair, slightly more awake than previous nights as she listened to the bright, upbeat melody. Though, her eyes were closed as well, so she didn't notice him glance over every now and then.

_What da hell is goin on wid her and my brotha?_ he thought, unable to bring himself to voice the question. But when he said brother, he wasn't meaning Fatso.

A little after dinner he'd gone back down to the kitchen, having forgotten to demand the daily paper from Casper (he liked reading, go figure). Jane was there as well, and it seemed both were oblivious to his entrance.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to thank you," she'd said, smiling as she helped him wash the dishes. When he gave her a confused look, she elaborated. "For the cupcake last night. It was delicious."

Stretch's jaw almost hit the floor when she'd said that. Casper hadn't made anything last night, because the only one in the kitchen had been…

Stinkie.

Stinkie had made the cupcake…for her?

Coming out of his thoughts, Stretch narrowed his eyes at the girl. Who was she? Though he was no genius, Stretch knew there was more than meets the eye, but she seemed unwilling to give them all the details. Sighing, he wondered what was so special about her, why were he and his brothers reverting to old habits?

Tuning back into the music he was playing, Stretch was startled when he noticed he'd changed songs. This one was slower, but happy nonetheless, and it made him sigh when he realized what it was.

"As I cry in your shoulder and sit upon your knee," he sang softly, the nostalgic words creating a cloud of bitter-sweet memories hanging in the forefront of his mind.

"Mom, you'll always be the one for me."

The music came to a sudden halt, and Stretch whipped his head around to face Jane. She wasn't awake anymore, having muttered the lyrics subconsciously in her sleep. Stretch just stared, barely able to process what had just happened.

How had she known that song? He'd written it himself when he was only a little boy! He hadn't even let his brothers hear it!

Who the hell _was_ this lady?

**A/N: Weeeeeeeeeellllll, I know I jumped around a lot in this chapter, but I promise, the next one is going to be awesome! Jane and Stinkie are finally getting friendly, and I can't wait to keep dropping hints about how Jane knows the trio!**

**P.S: I'm gonna start a review corner now and answer all those that review. Starting with the chapter before this! Though, after this one the corner will be in the beginning of the chapters. Love you all! R&R!**

**AnimationNut:**** I'm glad you loved the chapter, and yeah, I wish I could have a cupcake too (sugar helps stimulate my imagination ;p). **

**Teiaramogami:**** Stinkie is so smooth ;), and since he's never really even been with a girl, his perverted side will show up even more. Thanks for waiting!**

**Blackgaz22:**** Thanks for reading ****J**

**Miss Ralts:**** Hope those *BEEP*s weren't aimed at me! :D Thanks for reading, hope I don't disappoint!**

**Mana Black:**** Thanks! I'm trying to get Stinkie's natural shy side out.**


	16. Identities Revealed, Plots Jumbled

**A/N: Woo! Finally! Everyone is gonna find out who Jane is!**

**REVIEW CORNER**

**Miss Ralts:**** I'm so glad you like this story XD. And I do the same thing whenever I get to so caught up and don't realize I'm on the last chapter posted.**

**Teiaramogami:**** I'm so happy you wait for updates, and I just wish my imagination could work faster (or I can stop procrastinating, but hey, it's the same thing…sort of). But, sorry to disappoint, it'll be awhile before how Jane knows who they are is revealed. I'll drop hints here and there, but mostly the upcoming chapters are focusing on Jane and Stinkie's budding romance.**

**AnimationNut:**** They are sweet, aren't they. I'm trying to make the relationship sort of innocent since Stinkie's never had a girl friend. And Jane's awkwardness and inability to do things is much to come. Thanks for being patient for updates :D.**

******: JESUS CHRIST M'LADY! LOL, love this review! Thank you so much for all the compliments, and don't worry, there are going to be a lot of sweet moments between Stinkie and Jane. Oh, and about chemistry, I've got it next semester and I'm SO not excited about it. Anyway, a lot of your points in your review are actually in my original idea. I know you have a lot of questions, but don't worry, they'll all be answered soon.**

**Kaaayyytteee:**** Thanks so much for reading! Hope you can withstand my random updates .**

**All right every one! On to the story!**

Jane breathed deeply as she cooled down from her run, the crisp summer air so clean it burned her lungs in the most pleasant of ways. Though it was summer, Friendship was still very close to the coast, and the sea breeze always kept the air cool. Jane was grateful for that, having always preferred the cold over heat. And living in San Francisco had been an absolute nightmare! Coming out of her blissful haze, Jane noticed the Whipstaff gates just up ahead, and a small pit of ice developed in her stomach. Today was it. Today was the day everyone was going to find out exactly who she was. But one thing she didn't understand was why it bothered her so much! Maybe it was because that, even though they didn't know her, they were still kind, and accepted the _real_ Jane Parkens. They hadn't even needed the fame that went with her name to care. Maybe she was afraid that once they knew who she was to society, they would treat her differently.

The thought seriously bummed her out, and the closer she got to the mansion, the more it showed on her face. Jane bit her lip as she opened the doors, the heavy weight of silence the only thing to greet her. She made her way straight to the kitchen for some water. But when she entered, the scent of something sweet assaulted her nostrils with such force she stumbled slightly.

"What the…?"

Brownies, cookies, cakes, cupcakes, pies…

"Oh, hey Jane."

Jane's eyes snapped up to meet Casper's who seemed to be in the middle of adding the last few touches of icing to some gingerbread men. Beside him, Stinkie leaned stiffly on the counter, chomping obnoxiously on a cookie.

"Um…you opening a bakery?" she finally asked, walking towards them and scanning the treats.

"Nah, Kat's helping with a fund raiser tomorrow. It's a bake sale."

"Oh…" she replied disappointedly, having almost hoped all of the sweets would be for the household. She reeeeaaallly wanted to try that chocolate fudge pie…

"Not all of it's for da fun raise'a ya know," Stinkie informed, making sure his face was absent of cookie crumbs.

Jane's face immediately lit up, her smile causing his elbow to slip off the counter and almost tumble to the ground. Casper glanced at his flustered uncle, trying not to let his surprise show.

"Which one's are we keeping?" Jane asked eagerly, so excited she could feel herself salivate.

"Pick what ya want," Stinkie said in a tone Casper had only ever heard from Stretch. Was his uncle trying to be…flirtatious? He now full on stared at his uncle since he seemed oblivious, furrowing his brow and wondering what was holding Stinkie's attention. Casper's jaw dropped when he found out.

Her butt.

He was checking out Jane's butt!

Jane was leaning over the kitchen table, wiggling her hips in excitement as she pondered what sweets to keep. Stinkie's cheeks were dusted a light pink, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. Casper gawked in complete shock, not knowing how to react as Stinkie licked his lips.

Stinkie likes Jane.

His uncle likes a fleshie.

Brain…does not…compute…

"Casper! Can we keep this pie?"

Jane's voice snapped him out of his brain malfunction and Casper quickly nodded his consent. Though, it really wasn't his place to say so. After all, he hadn't been the one who made it…

"Can I have some right now?" she asked hopefully. Again, Casper nodded, and Jane went about fixing herself a plate.

"Want some milk?" Stinkie asked shyly, completely forgetting the fact that Casper was still in the room. Jane smiled, offering to cut him a piece as well. Stinkie accepted, knowing it would allow him more time to talk with her. Unintentionally ignored, Casper finally just left, going outside to wait for Kat so he could discuss his new found discovery as soon as she got home.

Alone now, Jane and Stinkie sat across from each other at the table. Jane eagerly forked her pie and forced herself to take only a small bite. Chocolaty bliss exploded in her mouth, her taste buds having a field day with the new and (to her) exotic flavor.

"Like it?" Stinkie asked as soon as her lips closed around the silver utensil.

Jane leaned back in her chair, eyes closing as she relished the sensation.

"Oh my god" was all she was able to say, but from the way she said it, no one would have guessed she was just eating pie. Stinkie felt like his entire face had burst into flames. Jane sounded as if she'd been riding the waves of a slow, delicious orgasm. Her face was slack in what looked like pure, sexual pleasure, all from just tasting the pie he made.

And he was completely turned on.

He knew what a woman sounded and looked like when she was having sex. He'd seen it in movies and on TV. Having never experienced the sensation himself, he'd been easily fooled in thinking the women on screen were actually enjoying themselves. God he was an idiot! Jane wasn't even in **any** kind of sexual situation and her voice was a **billion** times more erotic then the others!

He was staring again (he'd been doing that a lot lately), and Jane broke his trance by clearing her throat. They're eyes met, and Jane couldn't help but grin at his expression. She forked herself another bite, this one noticeably large, and bit it slowly, teeth raking the three prongs so that no pie got left behind. Stinkie audibly gulped as her tongue lingered. Jane inwardly giggled, the reason behind her teasing unknown. For some odd reason she felt very reckless today, using the new found boldness to push away her fears of the up coming movie that night. Watching him squirm lifted her mood somewhat, and she decided to stop setting up an atmosphere.

"This is just so delicious," she sighed, her comment unknowingly perking his interest.

"Oh yeah?" he asked in a tone that discreetly begged for her to say more.

"Yeah, I swear this is the best thing I've ever had! Casper sure can cook."

The name was like an pail of ice water being dumped on Stinkie's head. Oh, right, she still didn't know who _really_ made it.

"If Casper was older…and, well, alive, I swear I'd date him."

Stinkie's face went into wtf mode, and his confusion caused Jane to almost choke on her pie.

"What I meant was that I wish I had a boyfriend who could make sweets for me," she explained through giggles and a few coughs. Stinkie relaxed, raising an eyebrow and deciding to take the opportunity to strike a conversation.

"Neva had a boyfriend who could cook?" he queried with more confidence than he felt. But he really was curious about this 'mysterious' Jane, and now was his chance to learn a few things.

"Once," she began quietly, and Stinkie blinked at the hurt flashing across her face. "But that's kind of a long story."

"I got time," Stinkie pushed, ignoring the choice of dropping the subject. Jane was inwardly surprised at his eagerness but swiftly waved the emotion away. This wasn't even something she had told Fatso yet, but she figured it wouldn't matter anyway. After all, in what point down the road will telling Stinkie about her ex-boyfriend effect anything? Somewhere up in the cosmos, fate smacked its forehead.

"Well, let's see. When I was young, my mother had hired a gardener. She was too lazy to do it herself, and so she agreed to whatever conditions the gardener asked just as long as he got the job done. Well, one of the conditions was being able to bring his son along ever day on the job. Me and him became friends, and when we grew into teenagers, we took our relationship to the next level."

Stinkie nodded along, aware he was getting the least detailed version available but not really caring. So long as he had at least a _little_ information he was happy. Though, he found himself wondering what kind of boy this kid had been, and what about him had caught Jane's eye. Not that he himself was trying to catch Jane's eye! But still…

"When I turned twenty one, my mother found out about our relationship, even though we'd been together for almost six years! We talked about eloping, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I thought I had been in love with him but…"

Stinkie waited, but it seemed she wasn't going to finish the sentence.

"Anyway, two years later my mom made this big announcement that I was marrying some other guy. I was so, just…shocked I guess that I couldn't deny it. On the day of the wedding though I finally realized what was about to happen and bailed."

Something suddenly tugged at Stinkie's memory, and he blinked at the feeling of having heard this story before. Not about the first boy, but the second, the run away bride part. Hadn't he heard that on TV…?

"MOVIE TIME!" bellowed Fatso as he came swooping into the kitchen. Dr. Harvey came in as well, followed by Kat and Casper.

"Afta dinna," growled Stretch floating through the roof from wherever he had been.

Stinkie and Jane jerked away from each other, having been leaning across the table while the story was being told. Stretch gave them both a suspicious look, sneering at his little brother.

"Wow Casper!" Kat exclaimed once her eyes honed in on the sweets. Casper smiled, picking up the plate of gingerbread men he'd been working on earlier and handing it to her. Kat grinned shyly, her hand lingering in his as she accepted the plate.

Stinkie glanced over at Jane, surprised to find her gazing at the scene with a sad sort of longing. What would it be like, he wondered for a split second, to fall in love? Kat and Casper had obviously crossed that line, Dr. Harvey still held a deep love for his deceased wife, and Fatso was in the same situation. The only one's who really didn't understand the feeling were himself and Stretch. Stretch was such a womanizer Stinkie thought it impossible for his older brother. But…what about himself…?

"Stinkie."

Coming out of his thoughts, said ghost jumped slightly at the sudden closeness of Jane who was waving a hand in front of his face. He scowled at her grin, acting on childish impulse and burping in her face. In his mind, he wanted to die all over again.

_What da hell? Why did I do dat? Oh god she's gonna-_

"Geez *cough cough* you really live up *cough* to your name!" Jane exclaimed, holding her nose and attempting to wave the scent away. But instead of getting angry like he expected, she just gave him a teary smirk.

"When's the last time you brushed your teeth?"

Her eyes sparkled with mirth, and Stinkie found his anxiety melting like butter on hot pavement.

"I'd say 'bout a hundred years," he said nonchalantly. She giggled, and Stinkie felt elated at how easy it had been to joke with her. In life, the girl's would all turn up their noses (most even clogging them) and never give him a second glance, much less talk to him. Even when he'd had his shop, most customer's left as soon as they paid for their package, walking stiffly away from his bucktoothed smile and foul smell. But Jane…

His eyes widened, the sense of familiarity strong and raging through his ectoplasm once again. He remembered something…something about a girl. A girl who didn't turn up her nose at him, a girl who never treated him any differently than anyone else, a girl…very much like Jane…

"Did I lose you again?" she said with a confused smile.

Stinkie jerked his gaze to hers, a look of panic making her suddenly worried.

"Stinkie-?"

"I gotta go!" he shouted, bolting out of his seat and disappearing from the kitchen.

Everyone stared at his retreating form, all eyes then landing on Jane for answers.

All she could do was shrug.

XxXxXxXxX

Kat finished washing the last dish, telling Casper to go on ahead in the family room while she grabbed some sweets for her and the others. It wasn't until she was about to leave that Fatso made his entrance.

"Hey, what's that?" she queried, turning her head to get a better view. "The movie?"

Fatso nodded, eyes bugging and lip being cannibalized with barely contained glee. Kat raised an eyebrow, reaching out to take the movie only to have Fatso snatch it out of her reach.

"Hey, what-"

"I'll just tell you the title, it'll be all you need."

Kat's face scrunched at his voice, the shrillness of it nothing like his normal one.

"All right, what is it?" she asked impatiently, but Fatso seemed like he wasn't going to play the waiting game.

"San Fran's Disco!" he finally squealed, causing Kat to cover her ears and grimace.

"San Fran's Disco? Oh, you mean the one with-"

Kat's mouth dropped open in shock, her eyes bugging almost as much as Fatso's. She let her arms fall back to her sides, and the momentum caused her to lose balance and stumble slightly. She was totally freaking out.

"Oh my god…you don't mean-"

"Uh-huh!"

Kat found herself smiling despite her shock. One of her favorite actresses, Jane Parkens, had been living under the same roof as them! And she hadn't even known it! How in the world had she missed such a huge thing?

"Does anyone else know?" she asked, a little calmer now that the adrenaline rush she'd received from the news was starting to wear off.

"No, I'm the only one who knew," Fatso replied with pride.

Kat nodded, unable to wipe the grin off her face as she made her way out the kitchen, Fatso trailing happily after her.

Things were about to get interesting.

XxXxXxXxX

The seating arrangements were odd to say the least. Somehow, Kat and Casper had ended up in the recliner where James normally sat. And instead of the trio sitting on the couch, it was James, Stretch and Fatso. That left Stinkie and Jane to sit on the loveseat, and this particular seating did not go unnoticed.

The movie had been rolling for a good ten minutes now, the opening trailers making Jane feel sick to her stomach. The quicker this was over the quicker she could just go to bed and try to ignore all the inevitable questions. Finally the opening credits began rolling, the words playing across the scene of an open field. A young girl suddenly ran across the screen, hair tangled and face dirty. As Jane watched, she couldn't help but smile as she watched the girl get tackled by a couple boys, the children rolling on the ground in a mock fight. The little girl had been so sweet on set, it was a shame after the movie her mother had refused to ever let her work in such a "filthy environment" ever again. The last Jane had heard, the girl had just turned ten and was now living with her father.

She heard Stinkie snort as he watched the young girl smear mud into one of the boy's face, and Jane couldn't help but smile at his amused face.

_I wonder what he was like when he was little…_ she began to think, then a memory flashed that stopped the thought. _Wait, I already know sort of don't I?_

Stretch suddenly cackled, and Jane's gaze drifted back to the TV. The boys had just told the girl she wasn't one, and the little girl's face scrunched up in anger, her fist pulled back, and the boy's face connected with it. The scene then dissolved, and Jane found herself tense. Here came her part.

The screen flashed _10 Years Later…_ and Fatso whopped and hollered, stealing a glance at Jane before focusing back on the movie. The setting was now the inside of a house, the camera following an older woman as she picked up clothes going from room to room.

"_Fran! Wake up! You'll be late for school!"_ the woman shouted as she knocked on a door. After a moment, the woman gave a huff and opened it, stepping into a room that looked like it had seen better days. She began cleaning, all the while scolding "Fran" about keeping her room clean. The camera moved away from the older woman, slowly zooming in on the motionless lump underneath the covers on a bed. The cover was then yanked away, and a mop of hair was revealed. After that piece of footage, it showed the woman leaving, and then focused in on the unidentifiable person.

All eyes (except for Kat and Fatso's) squinted in confusion as the young woman on the screen sat up, brushing back her hair and revealing her face. Jane tensed for their reactions.

"Hey, dat kinda looks like-" Stinkie began, turning to face her.

"Jane?" Dr. Harvey exclaimed in disbelief, beating Stinkie to it.

"What da hell?" Stretch shouted in the same tone as the doc, and Jane found herself on the receiving end of four absolutely dumbfounded pairs of eyes. Casper had enough sense to pause the movie, but it didn't change the fact that the new revelation stunned him into silence. Jane could barely contain her flinch at all the attention.

"Um…surprise?"

Silence.

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier?"

Stares.

"Well you didn't ask!" she finally huffed, crossing her arms and turning away.

Out of no where, Dr. Harvey began laughing, and after awhile, so did Kat and Fatso. Casper let out an uncomfortable chuckle, but Stinkie and Stretch were still having trouble taking it all in.

"Wait a minute, so your tell'n me dat you're famous?" Stretch finally asked.

When Jane sheepishly nodded, something clicked in Stinkie's mind.

"Hey! You're da actress dat ran out on her wedd'n!"

Jane rubbed the back of her neck with a decidedly guilty expression, and finally, Stretch grinned.

"Well ain't dis a small world afta all?" he cackled, settling back down into the sofa and motioning to the TV. "Start da movie! I gotta see dis!"

Jane was suddenly filled with a sort of giddiness as everyone smiled and took the news with stride. No one had freaked out! No one was acting any different! Jane felt, at that moment, pure relief, as if the weight of the world had gone from her shoulders. Sitting back into the love seat, Jane melted into the old fabric, and for a moment turned her gaze to Stinkie. He was already looking at her, analyzing her really. It seemed he was trying to find something, what it was she didn't know, but after awhile she grinned, and he relaxed.

For the rest of the movie everyone sat more at ease. The secret was out, and now everyone knew the mystery.

Or at least, part of it.

**A/N: OMG it's been so long since I've updated! Anyway, not too happy with this chapter, but at least I finally got Jane's identity out. Now it's time for the romance to set in! Btw, sorry for the cliffhanger, but there is still so much more to this story. I love you faithful reviewers! **


	17. Merry Christmas in a Summer Setting

Kat shifted slightly in in her seat, the leathery texture of the booth squeaking with every movement. Her cheeks were dusted a light pink from embarrassment, and the instinct to cross one leg over the other was barely held in check. Her eyes drifted down to the gaudy yellow raincoat she wore, the hem brushing just past her knee when she sat. Looking back up her eye's met with Jane's, and the mirth she found sparkling in her green depths caused Kat to scowl. Jane was also wearing a horrendously yellow raincoat, but since she was standing it ended at the middle of her calves. Outside it was raining, and despite having a hood, Jane had let the water soak her hair, the air making it frizz slightly. This was just a precaution so that she wouldn't be recognized so easily when they had decided to go into town, and so far, it was working. Though she was still causing more than a few head to turn, it wasn't because they knew her identity.

Kat watched as Jane ordered them both strawberry banana milkshakes and the cashier, a young teenaged boy, tripped over his words at Jane's brilliant smile. He gave her his own smile, braces and all, and Kat couldn't help but feel envious at the attention. Her mind was quickly changed when she spotted a man at another table giving her an odd look. His eyes roamed over her bare legs with curiosity, and when their eyes met, Kat's stomach dropped at the saucy grin that came over him. Mentally preparing an angry speech to yell at Jane with later, Kat wondered how the hell she'd been talked into this idea.

At that moment, Jane walked over to their table. She sat down and handed Kat her milkshake.

"What's the matter Kat?" she asked innocently, taking the straw and drinking greedily.

"What's the matter?" Kat screeched, then lowered her voice to a harsh whisper. "I'm sitting in a freezing diner, completely soaked, and wearing nothing but a freaking rain coat!"

Jane grinned mischievously, reaching over and tapping the buttons on Kat's coat.

"Oh what are you worried about? It's not like your showing off the goods."

Kat glared, noting that Jane was unashamedly flaunting her own cleavage by having unbuttoned the top two buttons.

"Do you really _want_ people to know we're naked?" Kat grumbled, causing Jane to chuckle.

"Does it matter? Nobody knows who I am. Besides, I've always wanted to do this with a friend."

The last part was quieter, and Kat found her anger diminishing. That's right, Jane had grown up with almost no friend's at all thanks to her mother. Today was Friday, exactly a week after her background was revealed, and through those days Jane had finally let them all in on a few key personal facts of her life. But there was one, the most recent in fact, that Kat was extremely curious about. A personal fact that just about everyone in the household was itching to know…

"Hey, um, Jane?" Kat began, fiddling with her napkin.

"Yeah?" Jane asked expectantly.

Kat licked her lips, deciding to take the direct approach.

"What do you think of…Stinkie?"

Jane's brow furrowed.

"Casper's uncle?"

At Kat's nod, Jane seemed to consider the question.

"How so?"

"Well…um. You see, Casper said he's, well, _attracted _to you and…I was just wondering what you thought of him."

Jane's eyebrows flew up, truly surprised at Kat's statement. Stinkie was…attracted to her?

_Well now that I think about it…_Jane mused, not very sure what to say.

"Hmm…" she began while pursing her lips. "I don't really know. I mean he's nice enough, and we actually talk more than you think."

"Really? When do you guys talk?" Kat asked curiously, having never heard about this.

"Well Casper's been cooking a lot lately, and we mostly talk in the kitchen over some cake or something."

Kat's mouth opened silently in confusion, something Jane didn't pick up on. Something didn't fit right here. Casper hadn't been cooking at all this past week, he'd been right at Kat's side while they worked on-

Something clicked in Kat's mind and she gasped, drawing Jane's attention. When questioned, Kat just looked up with a smile.

"Jane, Casper isn't the one who's been baking all this time."

"What? But he said-"

"Think Jane, have you actually _seen _Casper make anything?"

"Well…no, but-"

"Then who else is always with Casper in the kitchen?"

Kat stared into her eyes a bit longer, waiting for realization to hit. After awhile, Jane finally got the idea.

"No way," she breathed incredulously.

"Yeah!" Kat said excitedly. "You know what this means?"

Jane shrugged, thinking back to the cupcake left in front if her door so long ago.

"That means Stinkie really does have a crush on you!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's not get ahead of ourselves now!"

"Oh come on Jane! Your in denial!"

"What? Seriously, just because Stinkie baked a few things for me doesn't mean he…likes me like that."

Kat gave Jane a look that made her want to sink further into her rain coat. They talked a bit more on the subject before leaving the diner. Jane had continued to deny the possibility of Stinkie's attraction, but the more she pondered it, the more she began to see the truth. Kat had insisted on paying more attention to him whenever he was around, and Jane promised to do just that. But not just to figure out Stinkie's feelings, but her own as well.

XxXxXxXxX

It was after dinner when Jane found herself sprawled lax on her bed, waiting for Fatso to return with a movie of his choice. They'd taken to watching at least one movie she starred in every night, whether the role be minor or major. She had just closed her eyes when there was a knock at the door, and Jane wondered who it could be. Fatso would just have come right on in, so who…?

"Hiya," Stinkie said shyly when Jane opened the door.

"Hey," Jane replied with a bewildered smile. "What's up?"

"Fatso said dat you two's were watch'n a movie and invited me and Stretch ta join ya's."

Jane couldn't help but giggle at the way he spoke, finding his accent adorable yet charming. It was then that Kat's words rang through her mind, and Jane put on a casual façade as she invited him in. Stinkie floated towards the middle of the room, torn between sitting on the bed or just awkwardly hovering. Jane decided for him when she suddenly grabbed his hand and dragged him with her.

"You know," she began with a flip of her hair. "you and your brothers act so differently when you're separate."

Stinkie creased his ghostly brow at the statement.

"Well even doe we're brodas dat don't mean we ain't separate people," he said matter factly. After a moment, Stinkie realized he'd taken a defensive tone and immediately felt embarrassed. But Jane hadn't taken offense.

"Yeah I know. It's just you guys always act so, well, mean whenever you act as the trio.

Stinkie could only shrug.

"I guess it's cuz we acted like dat in life. Old habits die hard."

Jane chuckled, and Stinkie found himself smiling along. Then a question came to him.

"Say, what was with dat raincoat earlier?"

The question had been nagging him ever since Jane and Kat had gotten home after going into town. He had just been passing through when the girls came running in the front doors, faces flushed with exertion and eyes twinkling with mirth. They had not noticed him and began conversing, talking about having "almost got caught" and "I think the waiter knew". Their giggles, something that should have irked him to no end, strangely made him feel lighter, and his eyes followed Jane's bubbly form as she practically skipped up stairs. Kat had fallen behind, and when Casper came up to help her out of her coat, she squealed in terror and ran to catch up with Jane. Stinkie was curious as to what they'd been up to.

Jane was also curious about something, but nothing so trivial as impish whims. Lately, she had found herself wondering about Stinkie. She didn't know much about him. He wasn't as simple as his brothers (that's not to say they weren't complex, but I digress), and his wishy-washy attitude that had more mood swings than a bipolar teenager going through puberty completely baffled her. It hadn't really occurred to her until now that there was possibly something more to their odd friendship, and with a sudden burst of boldness, Jane decided to test the invisible lines of their still confusing relationship.

Her smile took on a devilish curl, and Stinkie's eyes widened when she leaned closer. Their faces were but inches apart, and he fought the urge to lean back. Now was not the time to be a pussy…

"Can you keep a secret?" she purred, trying to sound seductive. She really wanted to get a reaction out of him.

Stinkie's mouth went dry at her tone, and the heat of her breath made his ectoplasm tingle.

"Uh-huh," he replied dumbly.

Jane's lips were right beside where his ear would have been, and Stinkie couldn't see the slight flutter of her eyelashes when their cheeks brushed. But he did feel the shiver as his cold met her heat, and before he knew it his eyes were closed, shuddering right along with her at the strange, yet exotic feeling.

"You sure?"

Stinkie swallowed and nodded as her voice sent electricity through him.

"Yeah…"

Then Jane leaned back, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She'd chickened out. At the last moment she couldn't handle the atmosphere and felt the desperate need to put space between them. Stinkie blinked, shaking his head slightly to cure his dazed state. What had that been all about?

"Ya gonna tell me?" he asked anxiously. Jane looked away, biting her lip and smiling.

"We uh, went around town…with just the rain coats."

"Jus da raincoats?" Stinkie asked, his mind kind of slow due to the lingering affects of Jane's close proximity.

"You know…naked…"

The statement hit Stinkie like a ton of bricks, his entire ghostly form turning a bright red, then changing to purple, and then back to red again. Jane watched in awe at the display, unable to help herself when she began laughing.

"H-Hey! Dat ain't funny!" he exclaimed, face twisting in anger though the only thing he felt was embarrassment.

"Yes it is!" Jane shot back with uncontrollable giggles, holding her stomach as it began to ache.

Stinkie growled, making himself solid and tackling her. Jane landed on her back, still laughing as his hands grasped her wrists and pinned them to the bed.

"Don't laugh at me!" he tried to shout, but a giggle of his own bubbled up.

"Can't help it!" she gasped, throwing her head further back into the comforter covering the bed.

That's when it finally hit him.

Stinkie was pinning her down.

He was on top of her.

They were in her **bed**.

His eyes widened at the revelation, a sudden feel of electricity building within him. His amber eyes slid down from her face, studying the smooth, and slightly tanned column of her throat. They traveled farther to her exposed collar bone, her laughter causing the visible cleavage to heave in an almost hypnotizing way. He squinted with interest as he spotted a barely visible freckle just below her jaw line. He leaned closer, his buck teeth cannibalizing his bottom lip. He needed to feel it. His lips on her skin. He needed-

"Stinkie?"

Jane's breathless voice stopped him, and he was almost unable to meet her eyes his head was so close to her throat. She stared down at him in shock, holding her breath in anticipation.

_Shit!_ she cursed herself. _What's he doing? I knew I shouldn't of teased him!_

_Oh shit! _Stinkie cursed as well. _What da hell am I doin?_

"Stinkie what-?"

"Jane I-!"

"What da hell is goin on here?"

Jane's head snapped up to meet Stretch's eyes, and Stinkie whipped around to look over his shoulder. He didn't even have enough sense to get off of her.

"U-Uh, um I- we, uh, we weren't-"

"Save it," Stretch said, so calmly in fact that it rendered Stinkie speechless.

Jane gently pushed at Stinkie, making him stutter and float away to the opposite end of the bed. He was too embarrassed to even look at her, so she took the opportunity to glance at Stretch. He held here gaze, and there was something in his eyes that kept her from looking away. He seemed angry, but…

"Hey guys! Movie time!" came Fatso's jolly voice as he floated in.

"'Bout time!" Stretch griped, floating over to the bed and plopping himself against the head board.

"What movie is it?" Jane asked, using her acting skills to make it seem like nothing at all had just happened.

Fatso grinned, waving the case in her face after putting the movie in. Jane grasped the case and read the title, but soon after her smile dropped, and she felt heat flood her cheeks.

"Fatso you can't be serious!" she exclaimed, smacking her forehead and trying to hide in her palms.

"What is it?" Stinkie questioned quietly, daring a peek at her.

Fatso eyed his brother curiously before brushing the strangeness off. He then floated to the bed and sat next to Stretch, grinning all the while.

"You'll see."

XxXxXxXxX

Jane sat on the floor at the foot of her bed, arms crossed in agitation and face as red as a tomato. Stretch and Fatso were laughing their asses off on the bed, and Stinkie was gaping at the TV next to her, a blush dusting his cheeks and flustered smile pulling at his lips.

"It's not that funny you know," she muttered with a huff, her only reply being more laughter.

"Hot damn!" Stretch whooped. "Didn't know ya swung dat way!"

"I don't!" Jane cried, trying to fight back a smile. "We were acting! It was part of the script!"

The trio continued to laugh, Stinkie too, as they all watched the gag reel during the end credits. Jane had starred in the film when she was sixteen, the plot circling around a young high schooler coming to terms with being gay. It wasn't the common angsty movie that would normally be made out of such a touchy subject, but was in fact a comedy. The trio had all laughed at the jokes and huffed at the bullying, but were silenced when the scenes suddenly got steamy. At the end, they all cheered as Jane's character 'got the girl', and made fun by asking if she and the other actress 'got together' afterwards. The truth was, Stacy Fisher, the other actress, actually became Jane's best friend after the film. She explained how the movie was a sort of joke between them, and that they were as straight as arrows, but would sometimes tease the males who worked onset with their act. Now the trio sat through the end credits, cackling at the bloopers, most of them consisting of the steamy moments between Jane and Stacy. Stinkie snorted beside her, and Jane was surprised to see how intensely he was staring at the screen. What a pig!

"You guys are assholes," she grumbled, standing up to leave the room.

"Aw come on doll face!" Stretch snickered, following her out into the hallway.

Jane stormed down the hall. Once she reached the stairs she spun around, determined to give him a piece of her mind when she halted. The expression on his face displayed nothing of his earlier attitude, but rendered her completely speechless.

"Meet me in da piano room," he demanded simply.

And then he was gone.

XxXxXxXxX

Jane sat nervously at the edge of her seat, listening quietly as Stretch played a slow melody. She didn't know what it was, but she was too jittery to care. What did he want to talk about? Was he mad? What did **she** do? Well, excluding the fact that she almost seduced his brother…

Jane startled as the piano came to a halt, and she looked expectantly towards the ghost. He didn't turn, nor did he even twitch. The only thing she could see moving was his jaw as he spoke.

"What went down earlier?"

Jane swallowed, contemplating on lying. Then she decided against it, sitting back to sink farther into what little comfort the chair had to offer.

"I…I um, wanted to see if…"

"If?" he snarled, slowly looking over his shoulder at her.

"If…well, what Stinkie thought of me."

Stretch fully turned at that, his face slack with bewilderment. Jane didn't know if that was good or bad.

"What did ya do to 'im?"

His tone was protective, as if she had just openly confessed to violating and raping him. What the hell?

"Not much!" she spoke quickly, becoming more and more intimidated by his violet glare. "I just leaned in to tell him about what me and Kat did today! Then I laughed at his reaction, h-he got mad, and then he tackled me! We started laughing together and then he-" she stopped, her hands moving in front of her as if trying to grasp the right words.

Stretch's gaze continued, his jaw moving restlessly as he seemed to mull the information over.

"And he…moved in?" Stretched asked finally, a small hint of amusement breaking the ice in the pit of Jane's stomach.

"…yeah…"

Jane rubbed her arm distractedly, still unsure how Stretch was going to react. However, she most certainly did **not** expect him to suddenly **laugh**! She watched, shocked, as ghostly tears sprang from his eyes as he nearly tipped from his seat, obnoxious guffaws bouncing within the enclosed space.

"'Bout time!" he exclaimed, calming down enough to speak.

"Wha-"

"I ain't mad dat he like's ya," Stretch explained, referring to his earlier attitude. "I jus-"

Jane waited, nodding for him to finish. But Stretch was not willing. There was no way he was going to tell a…a **fleshie **that his brother's interest in her had felt like he was losing the last legitimate thread to his family. He had always thought that, if Stinkie had met a girl, he himself would finally be utterly, and totally alone. J.T had found love, Fatso too. Hell! Casper wasn't even alive and he found Kat! Throughout his afterlife (and actual life for that matter), **Stretch** had been the one clinging to his brother. Though Stinkie had come to him first, the younger brother had been strong enough to strike out on his own. Even with the fact that no girl would come near him. Stinkie hadn't needed women. Or really, he hadn't found the one **to** be needed. But now…with Jane being so kind…

Stretch was torn.

Either he defaulted to being nasty and put down his brother for liking Jane…or…

"He really does like you's," he finally said, earning a chuckle from Jane.

"I'd have to be an idiot not to see **that**," she replied, and Stretch finally saw what he needed. Jane was thinking of him. Of **Stinkie**. And there was a happiness within her eyes that glowed as she looked to the floor, a bashful smile stretching across her face that threatened to become permanent. Jane genuinely **liked** Stinkie. Maybe not in **that** way…not yet. But there was still something. Potential. A kind Stretch had no right to snuff. Stinkie deserved happiness outside his family. And it was high time Stretch let go.

"So what do **you **think of 'im?"

Jane seemed startled by the question. She had expected it, but it still surprised her.

"I like him…" she began. "But…not like that."

And somewhere, who knows where, readers of all sorts stared at their computers with glee, all thinking the exact same thing.

_Yet._

**A/N: I'm back baby! And just in time for the holidays! Merry Christmas Everyone!**


	18. A Birthday Vacation

"You're birthday's next week?"

Jane looked over at Kat with question, and the young teen nodded. They stood side-by-side in the kitchen, Kat washing dishes and Jane drying them.

"Yeah, I'm turning sixteen," she said casually, but Jane could hear the excitement in her voice.

Pursing her lips, Jane pondered the newfound information.

"So is there anything you want?" she finally asked.

Kat just shrugged. "Not anything particular I guess."

But Jane sensed the casual lie, and a glance in her direction confirmed her suspicions. Kat's eyes were lidded and her gaze was on the counter, eyes glazed with indecision, nervousness, and hope. Jane thought it an odd combination, but wisely kept to herself. She had hoped she and Kat were close enough friend's to tell each other what was on their minds, but apparently not. Though, she didn't blame Kat. They hadn't been friend's long enough anyway, and Jane respected her boundaries.

"Hi girl's, almost done?" Dr. Harvey greeted as he entered the kitchen, straightening the collar of his brown jacket.

Kat nodded to her father and said thanks after he offered to take her place. She then left Jane and James to do the rest.

"So her birthday's next Tuesday?" Jane began, taking a bowl and wiping off the remnants of water.

"Yes," he answered, grimacing at the lasagna sauce caked on the plates. "But I honestly have no idea what to get her. Do you?"

James looked at her hopefully, and Jane furrowed her brow in thought.

Then she smiled.

"Have you ever been to the beach?"

XxXxXxXxX

Stinkie hummed pleasantly as he floated down the hallway to the stairs, feeling strangely giddy and light. He'd had an oddly good day so far, hanging with his brother's, picking on Casper and the doc, and even pulling a few pranks on the fleshies in town. It seemed he was finally over the funk that had recently plagued him ever since the day of Jane's arrival…

His humming stopped and he frowned.

He hadn't seen Jane much since the…incident. Except for at dinner of course. He couldn't even remember how long ago it'd been. It could have been a couple days, or even a week. All he knew was that it was Tuesday, a little into Kat's summer break, and the two girls had been inseparable. It was like she was avoiding him…or vice versa. The fact was, he just didn't know what to do! Should he act normal? Like nothing ever happened? Or should he say something? Though, suppose he chose the latter, **what** would he say? Well, whatever he was going to do, all he knew was that it had to be done. Sooner rather than later, because if he didn't do **anything at all**, Jane would probably-

"Stinkie?"

Said ghost jumped, a sound of surprise escaping him as he looked for the source of the voice. His eyes instantly met with Jane's who was standing at the bottom of the stairwell while he remained in the middle. She was looking at him funny, as if to try and decipher his inner turmoil. He hoped she couldn't.

"Uh…" he dragged slightly, mind going blank. "Yeah?"

"You coming?"

He looked confused.

"Where?"

Jane blinked, looking confused as well. Then she quietly giggled, shifting her weight to allow her hip to jut out in a distracting way.

"To dinner," she said in a jokingly exasperated way. Stinkie's face immediately lit up with realization, then with embarrassment, and finally he gave a sheepish chuckle to highlight the emotion. Saying something that didn't even register in his own mind, Stinkie floated beside her as they made the short trip to the kitchen. The air between them was a little tense, or Stinkie could have just been imagining it. What he didn't know however was that Jane was feeling just as uncomfortable as he was. Though in a completely different way. By the time they made it to the kitchen and took seats as far away as possible from each other, both were exhausted. Nobody but Fatso caught on as everyone began eating, feeling the tension coming off Jane like waves in the seat beside him. Stinkie sat next to Stretch as usual, but on the notably farther side.

Fatso decided not to get involved.

"Honey," James began after swallowing his spaghetti. "Do you still like the beach?"

Kat looked up from her conversation with Casper.

"Yeah," she answered slowly, suspiciously. "Why?"

James looked away for a moment at Jane.

"What would you say for a trip to Florida for your birthday?"

Kat turned fully to her dad, pleasant disbelief slowly turning into excitement.

"Really?" she asked breathily. "You're not joking right?"

James shook his head, absolutely beaming at the sight of his daughter's grinning face. Kat then proceeded to explode with questions, one's like "Where are we staying?" and "Do you have the money?" Jane was quick to clear her throat.

"Oh, yes, um it was actually Jane's idea. It's her gift to you."

Kat's jaw dropped and head snapped to her friend. Jane cut off her protests.

"I have a beach house in key west, complete with it's own private beach. There's really no money involved. I'm just gonna pay for our plane tickets and gas."

Kat's smile threatened to split her face in two. In fact, her cheeks were already numb. She was at a loss for words, and the only thing she could think to do was get up and give the two adults hugs. Stretch shouted "Road Trip!", and Stinkie whooped along. Fatso clapped his hands and boomed with laughter, and Casper cheered like the child he was.

"When are we leaving?" Kat asked breathlessly.

"Tomorrow if you want," Jane answered.

Kat squealed, exclaiming the need to pack her bags. She didn't even make it to the door before a crisis hit.

"WAIT!" Fatso shouted, effectively silencing the chaos. "What about Jane?"

There was a beat, and then everyone understood what he meant.

"Yeah! Da press is gonna find out you's is here!" Stinkie yelled as if it were the end of the world.

"Damn it! How come I didn't think a dat?" Stretch grumbled, scratching his bald head.

James's and Jane's eyes widened before relaxing again.

"I guess I forgot to tell you guys," Jane said, smiling but rubbing her right temple as if she had a headache. "The press know I'm in Maine, just not where I'm living. My mom broadcasted this televised 'apology' (Jane emphasized this by bending her fingers) and begged me to come home. They had this whole two hour marathon about me yesterday while everyone was out and I guess I just forgot to say anything. Well, except to James. We planned this whole thing yesterday."

Fatso gave her a kicked puppy look, and Jane apologized sincerely for not telling him. Kat sighed in relief now that her trip was back on track. Stretch just shrugged, pleased as punch that they were going, and Stinkie tried to act casual and hoped his little outburst continued to go unnoticed and eventually forgotten.

It didn't.

XxXxXxXxX

Stinkie checked the wind-up timer near the stove as he stirred what was beginning to become icing. He pondered whether to either ice his baking cinnamon rolls and leave them in the oven for warmth, or just put them in the fridge. Honestly, he liked them better cold. The icing wasn't gooey (though he had absolutely nothing against gooey), and the warm contrast of a person's mouth allowed the icing to melt in a lovely sensation. And the more solid form helped the taste linger longer on the roof of your mouth. It was like a sugar explosion.

Now done with stirring but still waiting for the rolls, Stinkie leaned back against the counter and closed his eyes. He knew Jane was with Stretch right now. They were up in his piano room, his ghostly senses able to pick up the soft music even through the floors and walls of the mansion. His buck teeth bit slightly into his bottom lip as he felt a rise of envy. He was the only one who didn't really…well…spend time with her. Granted Casper was busy doing top-secret-only-Kat-is-allowed-to-know things, he still felt miffed that even the **Doc** had a closer relationship with her. It wasn't like she was the constant center of attention. No, she'd blended in quite nicely and even made it seem like she'd **always **been there. But everyone always seemed to fill in at least **some** part of her time each day, where he himself rarely ever got the chance. Sure, they used to talk over lunch every once in awhile, but ever since his little…unvoiced confession of being attracted to her, they hadn't had **any** one-on-one time together. He felt like an idiot about the way he was acting over a girl, but it was the first time he ever had a friend who **was** a girl. A girl who could potentially be…something.

He was so caught up with his thoughts Stinkie didn't hear the kitchen door open, and the light pitter of bare feet went unnoticed. Jane studied Stinkie as he leaned on the counter, oblivious to her presence. She looked him up and down, noting there wasn't really anything to look at considering his ghostly form. He didn't have hair, though she remembered, in life, it'd been shoulder length and always tied in ponytail. The pictures she'd seen had not been in color, but she assumed it'd been brown and greasy. Her grandmother had told her he had almost never taken a bath. She said he had a fear of water, and that worried Jane. Was he okay with going to the beach? Would he have fun? Deciding to just get the confrontation over with, Jane loudly cleared her throat, effectively scaring him to death.

"GAAAH!" he cried, slipping off the counter and tumbling to the floor.

Jane let out a small noise of surprise as well, covering her mouth and apologizing while reaching out to help him. Stinkie stuttered from his place on the floor, watching Jane bend down to his level.

"Are you okay?" she asked in concern. He gave her a look that made her cheeks flush. "Oh right, ghost."

Jane stood back as Stinkie floated upright, both unable to meet eyes.

"Sooo…" Jane began, shifting uneasily on her feet. "Are you excited about the beach?"

Stinkie noticed her behavior, confused by it. Was she uncomfortable around him because he sort of liked her? His self confidence died a little.

"Sure," he answered honestly. "Been awhile since we's been to da Florida beaches."

"So you've been before?" she asked pleasantly, happy about the start of a seemingly decent conversation.

"Yeah sure, plenny a times! Me an my bros love scare'n da fleshies an mess'n wit da babes."

He seemed excited, and Jane felt relieved. He wasn't going to feel left out after all.

"Guys are all the same," she said while rolling her eyes. "Well, I guess I better get to bed. We got a three hour flight tomorrow."

Stinkie was about to say goodnight when the timer dinged. He'd forgotten all about his cinnamon rolls, and the sweet smell filled his stomach with dread.

"Those smell delicious," Jane complimented with quiet excitement as he quickly took them out to cool. He inwardly scolded himself for not paying attention, and now she probably knew **he'd** been the one to make that cupcake. Unless…she forgot? Well, it was a pretty long time ago. Perhaps-

"By the way Stinkie, I never thanked you for that cupcake."

He turned in shock, briefly wondering if she'd read his mind. She was looking at him with soft eyes, and he felt like melting into a puddle of goo. She was so beautiful…Oops, she was still talking.

"It was the most delicious thing I've ever tasted. Why didn't you want me to know it was from you?"

Stinkie swallowed and chuckled nervously. His excuse was lame, he knew, but it was true.

"Well, I guess I figured if…you knew it was from me den ya wouldn't of tried it."

Jane looked confused.

"I'm gross, and disgusting, and…Stinkie!" he elaborated, and Jane finally understood.

"Oh! Oh Stinkie don't think like that! I know how you are but…honestly? Through all my stay you haven't really even been all that…gross."

Stinkie's eyes widened, thinking back all the days following Jane's arrival. She was right…he hadn't been himself.

"I mean really, Kat told me you guys have really been…pretty mellow I guess. She said it's really weird."

Stinkie had been icing his cinnamon rolls while he listened, nodding along and thinking. He mulled over her words for a moment, briefly forgetting she was in the room. Yeah…they hadn't been pranking many people lately. Not until today had they really gotten back into the swing of things. Then his face twisted in slight annoyance. Not gross huh? Well, if that's what she thought…

"So, ya wan us ta start act'n like da trio again?" he asked, his face pleasant but voice carrying an undertone.

Jane hesitated.

"Um…sure?" she replied, suddenly unsure if what she said had been a good idea. Stinkie smirked, offering her an iced cinnamon roll on a plate. Jane took it warily, but Stinkie didn't relinquish his grip. He pulled from the opposite side and brought there faces closer. Jane could feel his breath ghosting over her cheeks as he spoke.

"If you say so," he said simply, but Jane swallowed at the subtle menace in his voice.

_Oh dear…what have I done?_

Jane stepped away quickly when he let go, and Stinkie watched with satisfaction as she shuffled nervously towards the door.

Oh yeah, he was back in business.

But Jane didn't leave the kitchen with her treat. Instead, she stopped in front of the refrigerator and placed the plate in an empty space.

"Whatcha doin?" Stinkie asked, all of his scary pretenses dropped.

Jane looked embarrassed for a moment, but she explained.

"Back home, my chef used to sneak me cinnamon rolls every now and then. A lot of the times he had to hide them from my mother, so he stuck them in the fridge. Turns out I liked them better cold anyway."

Jane left too soon for him to reply.

She missed his smile.

**A/N: Kind of a short chapter, but don't worry. The next one's gonna be pretty juicy. Clear oceans, girls in bikinis, the trio being nasty, and plenty of alcohol. I'll leave you to your imaginations.**


	19. Fear Brings Us Together

**A/N: FINALLY! Ugh…this has just been hell to do. Sorry for the wait, I've been swamped (and procrastinated) but now I've got it! Honestly, I'm not too proud of this chapter, but it will have to do. More Stinkie and Jane gooiness to come!**

"Stinkie!" Jane exclaimed, startling the passenger beside her seat on the plane. She'd just opened her third bag of peanuts, attempting to eat them for the third time, and just like the two bags previous, she was being prevented. A nasally chuckle whistled by her ear, loud enough for the man beside her to give her strange looks. Jane gave a sheepish smile and brought a peanut to her lips, only to have it fly from her grasp and hit the man smack dab in the forehead. He sputtered and huffed, demanding an explanation. Jane apologized feverishly, saying she wasn't used to flying and was very nervous. The man huffed again, but said no more. Jane felt Stinkie's presence next to her left side in the isle. She made a face and elbowed him, knowing she would go right through him but doing it anyway for the satisfaction. Stinkie snorted at the feeling of her flesh going through him, glad she couldn't see his face. He didn't want her to know how much he enjoyed the sensation.

"Are you going to do this the entire time?" she whispered angrily.

"You asked for it," he shot back.

Indeed, she had. He'd told his brothers all about how Kat had said they hadn't been acting like themselves. Stretch had sneered, declaring he'd 'prove dat fleshie wrong'. That had just been the beginning. Ever since breakfast, the trio had started playing pranks again, more so than usual to make up for lost time. At first, Fatso had been a bit reluctant to play pranks on Jane, but eventually, after much taunting from his brothers, he gave in. Though Jane only received minor pranks from Fatso (like a shoe missing or her packed luggage tampered with), and teasing from Stretch (mostly referring to the lesbian movie they had watched), Stinkie was the one who really went after her. When she was brushing her teeth that morning, he'd made her toothpaste explode. During breakfast, she kept reaching for her orange juice only to find it empty. She would continue refilling her glass but never getting the chance to drink it. The pranks were continuous, hardly giving Jane a break, but she didn't say anything. She knew he needed to prove a point (no matter **HOW** annoying he was being), and it was that he was still part of the trio. Just because he sort-of-kind-of liked her didn't mean he was going to turn into a little pussy. At least, that was the message he was trying to convey.

Right now he was just coming off as an asshole.

"Stinkie, listen. Could you…I don't know, uh, tone it down a little? Just a bit?" she asked, looking in his general direction.

Stinkie's breath hitched as she locked eyes with him. Her green irises glowed in the soft lighting of the airplane, and her bottom lip, after being bitten, jutted out nicely plumped and reddened. Once again, he was glad she couldn't see him.

"I ain't gonna make no promises," he mumbled.

Jane's eyes lit up in relief, and she said a quiet 'thank you' before turning back in her seat. Shyly, Stinkie mouthed 'your welcome', and floated back to where his brothers were. He knew she hadn't seen him, but it didn't matter. He probably would have said something stupid anyway.

XxXxXxXxX

"Hey! Where're da babes?" Stretch demanded, looking around the empty beach.

"Jane said this was private, remember?" James supplied from his spot on a tanning chair. Stretch sneered, having looked forward to a nice day of scaring.

"Just relax. We have an entire week to do things. Let's just take the rest of the day off to settle down," Dr. Harvey continued, pulling on some sunglasses and stretching out on his chair.

Stretch rolled his eyes and pulled up a seat next to him. Truthfully, he really did want to just lay for a bit. Maybe he would listen to the Doc for once. Morphing some sunglasses as well, Stretch placed his arms behind his head and listened to the ocean. Yeah…he could get use to this.

XxXxXxXxX

"Hey, where're da girls?" Stinkie asked from his tanning chair next to Fatso. The trio and James were all laid out in a line starting from James, to Stretch, to Fatso, and then Stinkie.

"Kat's over there with Casper," Fatso replied, too lazy to even point out the direction.

"Den where's Jane?" he persisted.

"Does it matta?" Stretch snapped, annoyed that his silence was being disrupted. But he also was curious. They hadn't seen Jane ever since they had all left the house. He looked back at said house, taking in it's simple structure. It was a two story wooden beach house containing seven bedrooms, two bathrooms (three others were attached in bedrooms), and a rather large kitchen. Stretch looked up at the balcony and then back down to the side. There was an old shed that didn't look to be used, but earlier he'd seen Jane walk in. Could she be in there?

"Jane!" shouted Kat. The teen stood up from her sand castle and waved into the distance.

The boys all turned there heads.

Jane (apparently out of nowhere) sauntered over to them in a neon green bikini. The trio watched, jaws dropped and eyes bulging. They had seen Jane scantily clad in movies, but real life sure took the cake. Her hair was wet, as if she'd already been swimming, and beads of water slid down her body. They glistened sharply in the sun, and a few natural red highlights began showing in Jane's hair. Her smile was even more brilliant in the bright sunshine as well as her eyes. When she reached them, James was trying not to stare, Fatso was grinning giddily, Stretch wolf whistled, and Stinkie gulped.

Jane sure knew how to grab a guys attention.

"Hey guys, like it?" she asked and spinned in a circle.

"Jane…uh, it's very…nice," James commented, coughing in his hand uncomfortably.

"Fabulous!" Fatso sing-songed, earning a few odd looks.

"Yer hot," Stretch stated simply, grinning and wriggling his eyebrows.

Jane smiled bashfully and looked at Stinkie expectantly. He tried to look her in the face, he really did, but her body was too much of a temptation.

"Uh, b-uh…" he spouted incoherently to her breasts. Then he looked up and found it easier to speak. "Wow."

Jane smiled and Stretch rolled his eyes. Really? That was all he could come up with? But he didn't comment, apparently able to see the simple statement was more than enough to satisfy Jane. His brother never did have good people skills, but at least Jane was the kind of person to enjoy his shyness. Under his sunglasses, Stretch's eyes softened at the interaction between the two. He really hoped Jane would eventually come around for his brother, but these things took time. He knew that more than anyone else, but just didn't want to show it. Otherwise he'd look like a pussy.

"So guys," she began, twisting her hands nervously and biting her lip. "I hate to ask…but…" The boys all sat up, leaning in with suspicious looks.

"Around three can you guys go inside for a bit?" she asked in a rush, unable to look them in the eye because she felt so bad.

"Why?" Stretch questioned in annoyance.

"I went to a surf shop earlier to get this swim suit. I know the people that work there, and well…they had so many questions and wanted to hang out so-"

"So you want the ghosts to hide for a bit," Dr. Harvey finished gently.

Jane nodded but flinched when Stretch shouted his outrage.

"You wanna coup us up in da house even doe da whole reason we even came here was ta get out? What kinda bullshit is dat?"

"Now Stretch, Jane has been kind enough to supply us with a vacation. The least you can do is lay low for a couple hours," James reasoned.

"They'll be gone before dark!" Jane assured, unintentionally pulling a puppy dog face. Stretch snorted his discontent, but after a moment, he eventually gave in. Jane squealed and jumped in excitement, the movement closely followed by Stinkie who was still mesmerized by her body. He wondered what all that bare skin felt like…

"So are you guys okay with it?" she questioned Fatso and Stinkie. Fatso nodded his consent and Stinkie mimicked him. He didn't even know what the question was. All he knew was that Jane's voice was so nice. So was her body. Would she sound different naked in a bed? Pillow talk seemed very appealing right about now…

"Come on Jane!" Kat called in excitement. Jane grinned and ran with her friend into the ocean. Both girls squealed at the cold water. Stinkie watched from his chair as they splashed each other. Casper joined in immediately, and after awhile, so did Fatso. James was next to walk in, reaching only knee deep before being pummeled by a wave. Stretch cackled and floated over to push the doc back down as soon as he was up. Jane, caught up in the moment, snuck up on him and, using her hands, created a water gun and fired in his face. Stretch didn't like being surprised and vowed revenge, effectively running Jane off with the threat of sand in her bathing suit. Stinkie felt awkward just sitting there, so he floated in as well and started picking on Casper. His heart wasn't in it though as he continued to keep an eye on Jane, a strange emotion rearing its ugly head as she bantered with Stretch.

_He always gets da girls,_ he thought bitterly, so distracted that he wasn't able to block a sudden onslaught of water. He sputtered and turned to the source, completely surprised to see Kat standing there.

"Quit sulking," she said simply, her facial features scrunched in annoyance. "I'm tired of you pining over Jane."

Stinkie was about to protest but she cut him off.

"I'm not saying stop, just don't be so damned depressed about it. Look," she pointed to where Jane, Fatso, and Stretch were. The two brothers were laughing heartily at a starfish clinging to her butt cheek. Jane was embarrassed at their jibes, but she was smiling anyway, swept up in all the fun they were having. "**You **wanna be happy? Then make **her** happy."

And with that, Kat stomped away.

Stinkie watched as she went ashore to help her dad with a sand castle. Her words had hit him hard, but instead of feeling lighter now that the problem had been addressed, anger built within him. Pining over her? He was not pining over her! So he thought she was hot, big deal!

_I'll show'er,_ he thought angrily. _Make __**Jane**__ happy ta __**be**__ happy? I don't need a…__**fleshie**__ ta be happy!_

"Hey fellas!" he called to his brothers.

"What?" Stretch called back.

"Let's go scare some locals or some'ten. I'm itch'n ta see some new faces."

Fatso looked reluctant, but Stretch was onboard. Saying not to wait up for them Stretch led the trio away and towards the city. Fatso stole a few glances at Stinkie on the way, puzzled by his younger brother's sudden attitude. But Stinkie paid him no mind, just staring straight ahead with determination.

_I'll show Kat,_ he thought. _I don't need Jane ta be happy._

XxXxXxXxX

The sun was just starting to set when the trio made their way back from their haunting. It had been fun, the fresh faces of Florida citizens scared shitless was more than satisfying. Stinkie had even forgotten about Jane for awhile, glad to finally be his old self again. He wasn't angry anymore, but he still wanted to pull at least one more prank on Jane before he backed off. Maybe mess with her shampoo so her hair will turn orange? Nah, he liked it too much to ruin. Turn her water cold while she was in the shower? His cheeks flushed at that one. No, he didn't know **what** he would do if he saw her naked. Maybe he could-

"Yo Jane! Toss it!"

The trio halted about fifty feet from the beach house, caught off guard by the gruff male voice suddenly cutting through the air. They all glanced to the left side of the beach, surprised to see a volleyball net set up on the previously bare area. On one side of the net was a boy that looked about nineteen. His curly bleach blond hair and dark brown tan made him look like the poster boy for surfer stereotypes. Beside him were two equally blonde and tan girls who seemed around the same age. On the other side of the net was another blonde and tan man, but his hair was cut short and shaggy, and he looked to be in his early twenties. The last stranger seemed out of place, his hair black as pitch and skin pale as snow. While the other two men were nicely built, oddball was scrawny, and a bit on the short side. He looked no older than fifteen.

"Here," came Jane's voice. The trio spotted her laid out on a beach chair a good ways from the game. Stinkie went invisible and moved closer, thinking he'd heard wrong. Did she change her voice? Unbeknownst to him his brothers followed along with similar curiosity.

"Come on and play Jane," suggested the blonde next to oddball. He flashed a set of pearly whites and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Jane smirked, a husky chuckle falling from her lips as she sauntered over to them. She held out the ball and blondie put his hands over hers, pulling so that she was forced to move closer to him. Their chests were almost touching as he leaned down and whispered something in her ear, one hand leaving the ball to lightly trail the curve of her hip. Stinkie barely registered the gasp of disbelief from one of the blonde girls (apparently she was his girlfriend), for a burning sensation had begun to flare in his gut. The spark had been blondie not even attempting to hide his objective. It was clear to Stinkie what the guy wanted, and anger seared through his being when Jane did nothing to show offense. Did she really want this…**slime ball**? Fatso glanced over at his brother when he felt the air shift and crackle. He failed to hide his smirk at his younger brother's uncontrolled reaction. Erratic breathing, narrowed eyes, clenched fists…yep, the signs were all there. Stinkie was definitely jealous. Really, he was being immature, but Fatso understood. He'd gone through it many times when he'd caught men staring at **his** wife back in the day. Though, Stinkie didn't have as much practice with controlling this emotion, **especially** now that it was over a **girl**. Fatso smirk grew more defined. If only his little brother knew Jane the way he did, he would be able to tell-

"God Brian your such a fucking ass hole! Hope you enjoy him while he lasts **BITCH!**"

The trio reacted immediately, they're faces darkening and chests puffing up in preparation to act. Quickly they snapped their heads to Jane. All they needed was a little anger and they'd show that lady who was the **bitch** around here. But Jane didn't even bat an eyelash, barely glancing in her direction before whispering something to Brian. He in turn ignored his now-ex-girlfriend and grinned saucily, his tongue darting out to wet his lips in excitement. The blonde girl screeched something horrid, calling the other girl to leave with her. The younger surfer guy looked annoyed when his girlfriend (?) left, exclaiming to Brian that she'd been his ride here. Jane said something else to Brian that caused him to deflate a little, but not enough to stop a wandering hand cupping her ass. Stinkie's breath hitched as he watched him suddenly bend down, capturing Jane's lips in a kiss. She returned it, but got playful, pulling back and staying just out of reach. Brian's eyes were begging, but more demanding, and Jane held firm in her decision to leave him wanting more.

The trio floated in shocked silence as the two men left.

"What da hell?" Stretch asked in bewilderment.

"Even **I** didn't see that come'n," Fatso said with a slight chuckle.

His jibe did not help Stinkie's anger.

"Hey Ja-!" he began to call, but a smaller voice cut him off.

"Jane, that was a bit much don't you think?"

Oddball was still there.

Jane wiped her mouth across her arm, sticking out her tongue and gagging to show her disgust.

"Oh god that was gross! Yeah, way too far."

Oddball smiled, his eyes so blue they were almost white. With the sun, he looked blind.

"Need a beer to wash out the taste?"

Jane sat down on the tanning chair and accepted the beer he pulled from the cooler. Taking a swig she made a face, spitting out the vile drink onto the white sand.

"God, how can you drink this?" she choked. "Give me a wine cooler."

Oddball chuckled and handed her one, taking the beer for himself and drinking.

"Indirect kiss," he joked, causing Stinkie (who was now floating invisible about ten feet away) to sneer.

"You're too young for me," Jane smirked. "AND you're too young to drink."

With that she swiped the bottle and laid it outside his reach. He pouted, and Jane's laugh rang out into the empty sky, the light breeze causing it to circle endlessly around Stinkie's head. It calmed him somewhat, enough to notice that Jane was acting…well, like **Jane**. Her voice was no longer sexually (well, to **him, **not as much as earlier), and the constant sway of her curves had stopped looking forceful. She wasn't jutting out her chest or biting her lip, and the tension around her was completely gone. So what was-?

"She was acting," came Fatso's whisper.

Stinkie turned to him in confusion.

"Why would she-"

"Because that's how she acts in public. It's a guard, Stinkie, and it's been so long since she's used it. She was a little rusty today."

Still a little confused, Stinkie at least understood one thing. What she did with that Brian guy had not been what she **wanted** to do. But the image still burned in his mind, and because of that his frustration refused to diminish. Then there was oddball…

"Hey Luke," Jane said with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"How's it going with Shelby?"

Stinkie let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. So the boy had a girlfriend? That's good…

"I'm not gonna lie…we're having a few problems. We had a fight before I got here…" he refused to look Jane in the eyes, and his sadness indicated that he had strong feelings for this 'Shelby'.

"Well what do you expect from dating an older-"

"Age doesn't matter!" Luke snapped, his face scrunching in annoyance.

"Stop pouting, you look like a child," Jane scolded. "Maybe age doesn't matter in love, but what about the law? You're only seventeen Luke, ten years is a pretty big gap."

"It'll be legal next year," he grumbled.

"Yeah, you'll be eighteen and finally move in together."

Luke nodded, a soft smile crossing his face. Jane grinned when he sighed, then sighed herself.

"God it must feel great to be in love."

"What about you?" Luke questioned. "You sound…different. You met someone?"

The trio waited with bated breath. Would she admit something that none of them knew? Spill her guts to this kid of a secret crush? Stinkie was especially hopeful.

"Well there's this…guy I'm kind of staying with."

"Ooo, been hold'n out on me I see," Luke jibed.

Jane laughed before continuing. "He lives with two older brothers actually, they own the place."

Stinkie tried to swallow, but his throat was too dry to even pull down **water**. What was she going to say? What was she going to say?

"A foursome?" Luke asked making a face. "Didn't know you were inta that kinda stuff."

Stretch grinned at the kids humor, forcing himself not to laugh at Jane's horrified face. What was she picturing right now? The thought caused him to grimace. He may have done some kinky shit in his years, but even **he** didn't want to think of **that**. With his brothers? Ugh!

"Gross, incest!" she exclaimed, making a face and shivering. Behind her the trio copied her reaction. "Anyway, I don't know if he…**likes** me per say, but I know he's attracted to me. I usually catch him checking me out a lot."

Dread filled Stinkie's stomach. She knew he did that? But he was being so careful! Was he really that obvious?

"So he's a douche bag?"

"No, no! He just…I get the feeling that he hasn't been around women a lot. And when I came around…it was just sort of natural to be attracted to me."

"Ooooh, I see. Is he good looking?"

Jane paused in her answer, considering how she felt about his physical appearance. "Well, he's definitely not handsome, but he's cute in a kind of…little brother sort of way."

Stinkie's depression skyrocketed at her words. A brother? That's what she thought of him? But…he was so sure there was at least a **little** mutual attraction…

"Would you fuck him?"

"Luke!" Jane exclaimed in shock.

"What? Just asking. So, yes or no?"

Jane fidgeted in her seat, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. "W- I don't know! No!"

"You're lying," Luke deadpanned.

Words failed her.

"Jaaaaaane," he warned, and she threw up her hands in defeat.

"All right fine! Yes! I would…have sex with him!"

Luke leaned back on his hands in satisfaction.

"What happened to being a 'little brother'?"

Jane huffed at him. Her hands fidgeted as she spoke.

"Okay, mostly he's like a little brother. But at times…I don't know. Sometimes when I'm near him I get…stirrings."

Luke bit his lip for a moment, leaning back to look up into the sky. Jane followed his lead, her face scrunched up in confusion.

"I think I know why," he eventually mumbled, and Jane gestured for him to elaborate. "I think it's because you're sexually frustrated."

"What?" Jane exclaimed.

"Ever since Tyler you haven't had sex right?"

Jane nodded.

"Well, that's been…what? Three years? Even after you guys broke up you had occasional sex right?"

Jane nodded again, her cheeks burning from memories.

"And from what I remember you telling me he wasn't that great in the sack either."

Jane smacked his stomach, and Luke let out a breathless laugh.

"All I'm saying is that you need a good lay, then you'll be cured."

"But I don't feel that way about his brothers," she grumbled.

"Then you must actually **like** the guy."

Jane frowned, pondering his statement and taking a swig of her wine cooler. Did she really…**like** him? In **that** way? Well, she enjoyed talking to him (when he wasn't being a jerk), and she absolutely adored his shy personality. So…did she…?

"Jane?" Luke whispered.

Jane bit her lip and looked out into the ocean. Her stare was blank but her eyes flashed with confliction.

"I just don't know Luke…I just don't know…"

XxXxXxXxX

Stinkie floated through the halls of Jane's beach house restlessly, passing a few clocks to remind him it was well passed midnight. It felt weird having his own room. Passing the other bedrooms he heard the distinct sounds of Fatso's snoring, and in the next Stretch's. He shook his head in annoyance. How come they could sleep and he couldn't? Didn't feel odd to be sleeping in separate rooms after over a hundred years of sharing one?

But that wasn't the only thing keeping him up.

"_All right fine! Yes! I would…have sex with him!" _Jane's words rang through his head like an unceasing echo. _"…Sometimes when I'm near him I get…stirrings."_ The very thought that Jane had even uttered those words caused him to have **stirrings **of his own. But he was still confused. She wasn't attracted to him, but then again she was. She wanted to have sex with him…but then again she didn't. Stinkie's cheeks puffed and many emotions battled to splay across his face. Anger, annoyance, hope, depression, relief…Why were women so complicated?

His conflict was soon forgotten however when a shadow darted around a corner at the end of the hallway. Stinkie tensed and went invisible, floating quickly to catch up. Was somebody up? Was it a burglar? He floated downstairs (his bedroom having been located upstairs) and crossed through the living room, soon entering the adjoined kitchen before halting at the front door.

Jane was sneaking out.

Stinkie followed in silent confusion, wondering where she could be going at this time of night. He shadowed her as she stumbled through the sand, and it soon became clear where she was headed. Jane stopped just outside the old shed next to the house, checking to see if anyone had followed before entering.

It took Stinkie a moment before a thought dawned.

Now was the perfect chance to really **scare** her! Show her what he was made of! All alone, inside a creaky old shed, completely shadowed in darkness. It was perfect! Up till now he'd only played pranks, but this was his chance to prove his worth as a ghost. Not scary? Pah! He'd show'er!"

Stealthily he entered the shed, taking in it's messy contents. Paint cans, canvases, boxes…perfect. He found Jane kneeling in front of a rusty chest, it's hinges squealing with protest as she gently forced it open. Stinkie waited for a moment before moving in, floating down to the ground and making the rotting floorboards squeak. Jane jumped and whipped her head around in alarm. A moment of silence went by and Jane shook her head quickly. She reached for the trunk again just when Stinkie rattled a nearby box just to the right of her feet. Jane let out a terrified squeak and fell to the side, her breathing shallow and eyes wide. Stinkie grinned and went in for the final blow, tightening his throat muscles and letting loose a guttural growl. He was near the door when he did this, pounding on it for added affect. Jane shrieked in terror, truly believing a monster was just beyond the door trying to get in. Stinkie stopped growling held back laughter as she scurried to the corner, curling into a fetal position and hiding her face. He was just about to reveal himself and make fun of her when he heard it.

Sniffles.

Muffled sobs.

Oh shit she was crying!

Cautiously he floated closer, his elated mood plummeting when he spotted her trembling figure. Jane sat spasming violently as sobs wracked through her body, and he saw that the hands gripping her long pajama bottoms had gone white at the knuckle. Stinkie twitched nervously at the sight.

"…Jane?"

His voice had only been a whisper, but within the cramped confines of the shed he might as well have shouted. Jane's head jerked up at his voice and he cringed at her tear streamed face. Not in disgust though…in guilt. Before anymore was said Stinkie was surprised when Jane suddenly flung herself at him. She clung to his (now solid) ghostly form for dear life, and when he tried to move away her grip only tightened.

"Stinkie! Oh my god!" she exclaimed in broken sobs. But she sounded happy to see him. "Help me! There's something out there!"

Stinkie's stomach (or where his stomach **would** be) filled with dread. The icy feeling crawled up his spine and paralyzed him. She didn't know…maybe he had a chance!

"Wait…" Jane finally breathed, pulling away to look him in the eye. "Why are you here?"

Stinkie blinked.

"Uh…"

Jane's eyes widened and she let go, a cry of outrage fleeing her lips. "It was **you**!" she screamed, slapping him across the face in the heat of the moment. Stinkie was shocked into silence, his hand coming up automatically to rub his sore cheek. She sure could pack a punch…Oh crap, she's pissed…

"I can't believe you! Why did you do that?" she questioned, then held up her hand. "And don't give me that **bullshit** of doing it because you're a ghost!"

Stinkie couldn't look away from the fire in her mossy green eyes, between squinting and her anger the irises darkened to almost black. They were puffy as well from crying, but he didn't care. In her fury, she was completely, and utterly bare before him. Her emotions were raw and totally herself. She wasn't hiding or faking anything.

She was beautiful.

Jane gasped when he suddenly sprang towards her, one hand coming up to cup her cheek. She stared in slight fear at his glowing amber eyes, her breath hitching at their close proximity.

_What's he doing?_

Stinkie's thumb lightly brushed away a tear.

_What's going on?_

He inched closer.

_What-?_

"I'm sorry!" he suddenly shouted into her face and then pulled her into a hug. Jane grunted at his tight grip, her heart racing from the unexpected movement. They stayed in that position for a few moments, and Stinkie's arms didn't loosen until she relaxed. Reaching up Jane awkwardly patted his back, trying to return the embrace as best she could. It was one of the most awkward hugs she'd ever received, and at that moment she almost understood just how lonely he must have been all these years. In life **and** in death.

_Poor guy…_she thought, softening slightly. Had she been able to turn, she would have seen Stinkie's face blazing with embarrassment, shame, and hope. Lucky for him he was able to hide it before she forcefully pulled away. He gulped, feeling absolutely see through (not literally) at her intense stare. Finally though her face relaxed, and she slumped as though exhausted.

"I know," she muttered, referring to his apology. "It's just…pranks are okay. But actually **scaring** me…" she trailed off, wondering if he would listen if she asked him not to do it. He always needed to prove something…but…

"Den I won't do it."

Jane's eyes jerked to his, and she found a seriousness she'd never seen before. In Stinkie's mind, two sides were fighting about what he would say next. His pride was telling him it was too sappy, but his conscious told him it would take him one step further to getting close to Jane. He ignored his pride completely.

"If it makes ya happy, I won't do it."

Jane's shocked expression slowly melted into a warm smile, and before she could stop herself she leaned in to peck his cheek. When she met his eyes, confusion and happiness glimmered before he turned away, his bottom lip jutting into a pout and eyes narrowing in feigned annoyance. She laughed quietly and bit her lip, and idea coming to mind.

"You know, I expect you to make it up to me," she began coyly, her lips pulling into a frown and eyebrows raising.

Stinkie stiffened.

"What?" he croaked, but what he really wanted to say was 'Anything! Just tell me!'

Jane suddenly stood and left him, heading to the door of the shed. But before she left she stopped in front of the doorway. Stinkie's attention never strayed as she looked over her shoulder.

"Bake me something."


	20. Cake and Fish Kisses

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Did'ja think I'd abandoned this? Naw, I've just been busy…and procrastinating. I've been working on this chapter for forever! And now it's done! Happy Memorial Day!**

Jane rubbed her eyes tiredly as she forced herself to stay awake. The only thread of consciousness holding was being tethered by the sweet smell of strawberry batter. Stinkie stirred the mixture skillfully, his wrist flicking with ease at an inhuman pace as he lost himself in his work. It'd been over a hundred years since he'd done a commission, and since this one was for Jane it seemed extra special.

_I use ta give my regulars discounts,_ he mused. _Well, the regulars I liked anyways…_

He winced slightly at the memories and his steady pace faltered. Not everyone had been so keen on the idea of having **him** as the source of their delicious delectables. He'd gotten a lot of upturned noses as he handed them their orders, not so much as even a quick thank you was received. Some even **plugged** their noses. Talk about rude.

"Stiiiinkiiiie…" Jane groaned, her forehead now flat on the table and hand gesturing for him to come closer. He finished pouring the batter into the pan and floated over. Jane groggily lifted her head but managed a smile.

"Can I lick it?" she asked pointing to the bowl. Stinkie's face flushed immediately, his mind retreating to the gutter before realizing what she had meant.

"O-Oh! Yeah, sure…" he shyly handed her the bowl and retreated, taking a deep breath and swallowing.

_Pansy…_ he berated himself. _Can even talk ta her without jump'n outta my ectoplasm…_

His eyes shifted to Jane and he watched her lazily lick the bowl. In his peripheral he noticed just how tired she really was, her head bobbing dangerously low. Once, her head dropped completely in, and she didn't resurface for a good minute.

"Jane?" he questioned after setting the timer for the cake to bake.

Jane slowly peeked up at him from hooded lids, and Stinkie couldn't hold back his grin from the mess she'd made.

"Wah?" she muttered almost incoherently.

Stinkie shook his head in amusement and grabbed a dish towel. After wetting it he floated over and gently grabbed Jane's chin. She didn't even have the strength to open her eyes, which was fine for him. He didn't know if he'd be able to stay this close if he had to stare into those mossy orbs. Slowly he wiped away the batter, chuckling at how she'd even managed to get it in her hair.

_Dis reminds me o' me,_ he thought, a sense of nostalgia washing over him as he remembered being in her place many times through his childhood. '_Doh it wasn batta…it was blood…_

A hazy image surfaced as his brain worked hard to remember. He'd always been picked on as a little kid. Stretch tried to look after him but there were times when Stinkie'd been caught alone. Children were mean little shits. Especially the big ones. Every now and then he'd come home with a mask of dirt and blood covering his face and every time his favorite nanny would come and clean him up. She'd been so nice, like the big sister he'd always wanted. Growing up with boys was tough, so between her and his mother it was a big relief. What had her name been?

"Mmmphr…" Jane groaned, and Stinkie jumped, realizing his grip on her chin had tightened.

"Sorry," he mumbled while staring at her slack features. She was very soft and smooth, and before he could stop himself his thumb had shifted in favor of stroking her cheek. Her lips parted at the change, still awake but unaware of the things around her. He could do anything he wanted right now, and she wouldn't know…

Stinkie eyed her lips nervously, a strange sense of hunger and need washing over him. He could get away with it. Kissing her. He'd thought about it more times than he would admit, but all his fantasies involved Jane wide awake and willing. His thumb trailed down to his object of desire and lightly brushed the silky skin. Jane twitched, her lips pursing and accidentally kissing his thumb in the process. She was long gone now, but Stinkie didn't notice. His mind went fuzzy and a shiver of pleasure shot through his body at the contact. If this was how he reacted to an accidental kiss to the thumb, how would he take the real thing? Would he melt? Would he faint? Would he…take matters into his own hands?

Stinkie blinked hard and bit his tongue. His thoughts were going downhill again. What ever happened to his former pure self that stuttered at the thought of even holding a girl's **hand**? When did he suddenly get so sexual? Stinkie sighed in frustration and gazed at the woman asleep in his hand. Well…maybe…a **little** kiss wouldn't be so bad…?

Swallowing his jitters Stinkie slowly leaned in closer to Jane. He wasn't going for the lips. No, his **real **first kiss was not going to be a stolen one. For now, he would settle for the cheek. Hesitating only briefly when his nose brushed her ear, Stinkie manned up and gently pressed his lips to her skin. He shuddered at her softness and almost regretted the action. But not because he thought it was bad. No, it was because he didn't want to leave, to lose the intimate contact he now had with Jane. His lips lingered against her cheek, lightly brushing her skin as Stinkie moved his head from side to side. Jane groaned in her sleep, scaring him enough to jerk back in case he be caught. But she wasn't awake. Instead she seemed to just be uncomfortable, moving away from his hand and settling face down on the table. Stinkie sighed in relief and reluctantly put some distance between them.

His lips tingled for the rest of the night.

XxXxXxXxX

"RED LIGHT!" Fatso shouted and whipped around quickly.

Kat, James, and Casper were all frozen in normal running positions while Stretch, Stinkie, and Jane all held ridiculous ones. Fatso huffed and turned around again.

"GREEN LIGHT!"

Everyone dropped their positions and ran along the beach as fast as they could.

"RED LIGHT!"

It was difficult to stop in the sand (though the ghosts obviously held an advantage) so it was amazing how Jane and Kat were able to stop in time and freeze. James, however, was not so lucky. He'd been going too fast, and without proper traction from the sand, his attempt at stopping turned to slipping on his ass and rolling.

"Yer out doc!" Stretch cackled, abandoning his position in favor of pointing and mocking.

"So are you," Fatso said with a smirk.

Realizing his mistake Stretch growled a floated off to the side with the doc. Everyone still frozen tried hard not to grin. Fatso then turned around and everyone relaxed their stance, but it was Jane to notice first something amiss and quickly froze again. Stinkie, who had been watching her, followed her lead.

"RED LIGHT!"

Fatso shouted in a fake out. He turned around just in time to catch Kat and Casper move and declared them out. Giving each other competitive smirks Jane and Stinkie prepared to try and win.

"GREEN LIGHT!"

The two bolted without a word, each switching their goals from winning to just simply beating the other.

"RED LIGHT!" Fatso shouted but turned too late. Stinkie had grabbed the sea shell his brother had been guarding and floated quickly out of reach back to the starting line. Jane groaned at not having been fast enough and accepted defeat.

"And Stinkie is da winnaaaaaaaaaa!" he shouted, throwing the shell like a touchdown and doing a little dance.

"Show off," Stretch grumbled and clocked his brother in the head. But he wasn't really mad. It was hardly ever when his younger brother came out on top, and even though it was over a silly game, he was still proud.

"I'm hungry," Kat suddenly said.

"Me too," Jane agreed. It was a little past two and the sandwiches they'd consumed earlier were already burnt off from running. "How about fish? I know this great restaurant where they take you out on a boat to catch your own dinner."

"But dat means we'll hafta wait even longa to get da food!" Stinkie whined.

"They have snacks in case the trip is long. And if you don't catch anything they have fish already there at the restaurant," she assured.

Stinkie still pouted and Jane playfully nudged his arm. This caused him to shyly smile and nudge her back.

"Bet I can catch a bigga fish den you's," he challenged.

"Oh yeah? We'll see," Jane accepted with a smirk.

The pair continued bantering as they walked off back to the house. Everyone else watched them go. They'd been ignored.

"Um, please don't tell me I'm the only one that saw that," Kat drawled in pleasant confusion.

"Kinda wish I hadn't," Stretch snarked, sneering at the sugary sweetness he'd just witnessed his brother partake in.

"At least they're finally getting somewhere," James said as he folded his arms. The looks he received made him jump. "What?"

"You've seen it too?" Casper asked referring to the cozy air that had been growing between the two lately.

"It's hard to miss," James smiled as he began walking back to the beach house as well.

"So…what are we gonna do about it?" Kat questioned with barely suppressed giddiness.

"Whad'ya mean, whad're we gonna do about it?" Stretch growled, thinking Kat was going to try and stop whatever relationship was forming between Stinkie and Jane. Even though he felt like he was losing his brother, Stinkie still deserved happiness.

"I meant are we gonna try and help them along?" Kat snapped, simultaneously embarrassing and relieving the eldest apparition.

"That sounds like fun!" Casper laughed.

"Well, we can't be obvious," James mulled. "So we'll have to do small things."

"Ooo! How about on the fishing trip we let them have some alone time! Stinkie and Jane will be on one side of the boat and we'll go to the other!"

Caught up in the excitement everyone cheered and plotted the rest of the way across the beach.

XxXxXxXxX

"Turn left up here!" Jane instructed with a small squeal of delight. James directed the small rental car off the back road and down a decently graveled drive. The windows were down and everyone stuck out their heads to see their destination.

"Is that it?" Kat asked as she pointed to an average sized brick building settled near a small beach.

"Yep!" Jane answered with a smile, the salty wind stinging her lips.

James pulled into a smoothly paved parking lot and questioned why they were the only customers.

"I called Ramon earlier, he's the owner, and he decided to close up so we can have a whole boat to ourselves!"

Everyone followed Jane as she practically ran out the car (Casper and the trio invisible), jogging to keep her in sight when she rounded a corner past the entrance. Kat and James breathed a sigh of relief when she stopped at what looked to be a back door only used by employees. Just as they began to catch their breath, a tan, well muscled man came tearing through the door as if he were on fire.

"Jane!" he cried, arms out and waving like a chicken.

"Ramon!" she exclaimed with equal joy, jumping into his arms.

He swung her around a few times and they laughed as if no worries had ever plagued their lives. Finally Jane squirmed enough for the man to let go, but he seemed to not be done for he ruffled her hair as if she were a child.

"I was so worried about you!" he exclaimed, the relief evident in his voice. "After you ran off I had to find out from the media that you were safe in Maine! What's up with that? You didn't call, you didn't mail, you didn't-"

"I'm sorry Ramon! I guess I just got so caught up in hiding I forgot about everyone else…"

"Thanks," Ramon scoffed, but his smile remained. "I've missed you too."

"Hey! Wait up!"

The group all turned from the gushy embrace to watch a _very_ pregnant woman do her best to hobble down the stairs of the back door. Ramon was quick to assist but the woman swatted him away.

"I've done this before and I can do it again!" she snapped, but Ramon took it in stride, recognizing the swing in emotion as raging hormones.

"Izzy!" Jane exclaimed and rushed to her. The two tried to hug but Izzy suddenly keeled over and gave a grunt of pain.

"Oh god, that was a good kick…" she breathed with pride. Ramon just looked worried.

"Hun, please sit back down! I don't want you going into labor before Jane goes out on the boat."

Izzy glared and Jane laughed, loving the mousy looking woman's fiery attitude when she was pregnant.

"Yeah, I don't want to come back with fish and no one to cook it."

Izzy ignored them in favor of eyeing James and Kat who stood by watching in fascination.

"Who're your friends?"

"Oh!" Jane exclaimed in embarrassment. "Let me introduce you. This is Kat and James Harvey, they helped me when I first got into Maine and now I'm staying with them. Guys, this is Ramon and Izzy Smith. They're both old friends."

"Old? I'm only on my second kid!" Izzy joked, and as if on cue a small form came dashing out of the building and crashing into Jane.

"Auntie Jane!" screamed a young brunette boy as he tried to squeeze the life out of her.

"Jacob!" she wheezed with affection. "You've gotten so strong!"

The young boy stepped back and puffed up with pride.

"Yep, I'm six now! I gotta be strong ta protect my little sis!"

He then walked over to Izzy and gently placed a hand on her belly. His mother cooed her approval and ruffled his dark hair. James, Kat, and Casper (who was still invisible) smiled and silently 'aww'ed. The trio, also invisible, had mixed reactions.

"Ugh, dat kids so sugary sweet he's give'n me diabetes!" Stretch gagged as the group began exchanging pleasantries and heading inside.

"I think it's nice," Fatso said a bit quiet as he briefly thought back to his wife and how they never had children.

Stinkie didn't comment as the three followed the group into the building. He honestly didn't know where he stood on the topic.

XxXxXxXxX

The inside of the restaurant was very simple. The color scheme was rich tans and warm browns with wooden tables able to seat up to twelve. There were no booths, but there was a bar with a strange overall coloring of red. It was in the center of the humble restaurant and practically screamed at any passerby to come over and have a drink.

Which is exactly what everyone did.

"So have I really been on the news that much?" Jane asked as she nursed a specially blended daiquiri provided by Ramon.

"Oh yeah, you wouldn't believe," he said with an exasperated sigh.

"Take a look," Izzy said as she used a remote to turn on a television settled in the nearest corner of the restaurant to them.

The device clicked to life and everyone watched as a news reporter's smiling face came into view.

"…_why she left but her fans are hoping for a soon return. Here is another clip from one of Jane Parkens's rare interviews."_

The camera cut away to a pre-recorded talk show having aired about a year ago, the host of the show sitting in one chair and Jane sitting in the other. Everyone in the room was too enthralled to notice Jane's grunt of annoyance.

"_So now let's dig a bit in the past now. We've already talked about you're upcoming movies, but what about the times when you weren't an actress?"_

The Jane on T.V. gave a bright smile that had the audience putty in her hands, but everyone in the restaurant knew it was fake. They could see the strain in her cheeks and the hidden look under her façade that clearly screamed she wanted to be anywhere but there. The Harvey's and McFadden's were surprised to have noticed this, not having realized just how close they'd grown to be with Jane.

"_Well, I guess you could say I was a normal kid," she answered simply._

"_Well how was school? Were you popular? Smart?"_

"_No actually, I was home schooled since first grade and I wasn't exactly what you'd call a role model student."_

She said the last part with a slightly embarrassed laugh, the real Jane slipping through a bit with the humor. The questions continued and Jane was careful to give short, if not clipped, answers. The clip soon came to an end and the reporter came on again. He babbled for a bit before his lead in for the next segment caused Jane's eyes to widen in attention.

"…_and now Mrs. Parkens's message."_

The screen faded and in his place appeared a woman who's face seemed oddly familiar.

"Is that your mother?" James asked.

Jane mutely nodded her head and gazed at the screen with an unreadable expression. The woman held similarities to Jane such as the dark hair and pouty lips, but that was as far as the similarities got. The woman's face was much more round than her daughter's and nose a bit more droopy. She looked tired, worn, and just down right depressed. Jane studied her mother as she spoke, no indication of happiness or anger evident in her features.

"_I wish we could talk Jane, I wish you could come home and forgive me for whatever I've done."_

Ramon snorted but said nothing.

"_I miss you. We ALL miss you. I know you haven't run away, you're old enough to make your own decisions, but I can't even sleep at night with the thought that I drove you to this. I just want yo-"_

The television clicked off and Ramon stood from his seat. Jane blinked and looked at his outstretched hand in surprise.

"Come on, let's go fishing."

Jane hesitated, then finally took a large mouthful of her daiquiri and ignored his hand before standing up.

Nobody knew what to do, so they just followed.

XxXxXxXxX

"It was so nice of Ramon to just hand over the boat like that," Kat commented as she cast her line out to sea.

"Yeah, your like the captain now!" Casper laughed as he too cast his line.

Ramon had literally left them alone out on the boat. Jane having insisted he stay with Izzy in case anything happened, Ramon was forced to teach everybody how to work the boat controls. Kat was then dubbed driver as she was fast to catch on where the gas, brake, and anchor were. Though James didn't want Kat to do it, the lesson had completely flown over his head, the trio were just dangerous, and Jane was already too intoxicated to drive them. After they headed off into the ocean Jane went straight for the cooler at the back of the boat and started guzzling a can of beer. Her grimace was an obvious sign that she didn't like the taste but for some reason she continued to drink it. Earlier before they left Ramon warned she usually got that way whenever her mother was involved, but it happened very rarely. It didn't take much to get her drunk, so he instructed that after her third beer they should try and persuade her to lay down on the deck and go to sleep before she fell over board.

James was not looking forward to Jane's intoxicated actions.

"We still sticking to da plan?" Stretch asked as he began discretely moving towards the front of the boat.

"I'm worried about Jane," James admitted but followed anyway.

"Don't worry, Stinkie won't let anything happen to her," Fatso assured, glancing back at the two before heading out of sight.

Fatso was right. More so than he would have thought. Stinkie hadn't noticed everyone moving away because he was too busy worrying over the dangerous direction Jane was swaying. She was on her second beer, the can still half full and sitting on the deck ignored. Jane looked content as she gazed out into the ocean, the sun dazzled her eyes but she was too tipsy to register it was hurting them. Stinkie turned his head and watched her slack face, wondering if she would notice him staring.

"The ocean is beautiful," she commented, her words slurring slightly.

"Yeah, it is," he replied, ignoring the ocean all together.

"Did I ever thank you for that cupcake?"

"Yeah, last night," he said with a shy grin.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

Stinkie raised his eyebrows in surprise, but she still wasn't looking at him.

"Sure."

Jane paused and her eyelids drooped a bit, almost to the point of closing. She looked ready to fall asleep standing up.

"I want you to teach me how to bake."

Stinkie just about dropped his pole into the ocean. Teach her how to bake? Where had that come from?

"You know, like an apprentice!" she giggled, finally facing him and giving a smile that caused his face to almost burst into flames.

An apprentice? Now that was something that had never crossed his mind before. So, how would that work exactly? Kat and the Doc still didn't know he cooked…wait! She could provide a cover up! He didn't want the other two fleshies to know he made sugary delights, it would ruin his reputation! So he could explain Jane the situation and he could cook anytime he wanted! Whenever the Doc or Kat would come into the kitchen he could just poof out and Jane would pretend it had only been her doing it! Genius!

"Stink," she suddenly began using a short version of his name.

"Yeah?" he replied, proud that his voice remained level instead of cracking with his new found excitement.

"You like me right?"

When he didn't answer right away she turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Right?"

"Um, well, yeah," he answered lamely.

"Do you like me, like me?"

She had surprised him again, but this time with a more intimate subject. Did he like her like her? Wasn't it obvious? Did she just want to hear him say it? Stinkie felt as if he were sweating, and due to the intense situation his B.O. kicked up a notch. Jane noticed through her intoxicated stupor and wrinkled her nose.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Excrete foul smells while under stress," she said with a giggle, stepping closer with a sway of her hips.

Stinkie didn't move, only dropping his fishing pole where he stood. Jane got close enough to touch him without even extending her arm, but she made no move to do so.

"You didn't answer my question."

"W-what? Why do I stink?"

"Nooooo," she drawled with a wave of her finger that came up to poke his bulbous nose. "Do you like me, like me?"

"Uh, um, why do ya wanna know?"

His last sentence came out as a giggle ending in a squeak when Jane pushed her face up into his until their noses meshed together. Then just as suddenly she backed off and threw her hands in the air.

"BECAUSE! Everyone says you do but YOU! I don't know what to believe!" She paused. Then quieter, "Or feel…"

Stinkie was confused again, and this time Jane could see through her drunken haze that he didn't understand.

"You want to know the truth?" she asked but didn't wait for an answer. "I use to think you were mean, the way you treated me so harshly. THEN I realized you just thought of me as an intruder. Somebody that created a…uh, a wedge between your family!"

Jane spun around and began talking to the sea.

"But then we became friends…I don't know how or when but we did." She turned back to him. "Then I started thinking you were cute." She smiled deviously at his flushed face. "In a little brother kind of way."

Stinkie bit his tongue as he felt anger rise. What was she doing? Mocking him? She obviously knew he liked her, so what was she trying to get at? What was the point of this speech? Was she trying to tell him she just wanted to be friends? And who the hell gets drunk enough to start spilling their gets with just two beers?

"Now listen here-" he began but was cut off when he heard a rather loud 'CLUNK'.

Both of them turned to see Stinkie's fishing line was moving, and it tugged once more to the point of the pole nearly flying off the boat. Jane's face lit up and she quickly grabbed it. Pulling with all her might she succeeded in hooking the fish on the other end and was now trying to reel it in. Without thinking Stinkie rushed to help her, holding the pole and pulling so she could use two hands for the reel.

"Dis fish don't know when ta quit!" he growled out as another tug nearly ripped the pole from his grip.

"I think he's saying the same about you," Jane giggled.

Her joke caught him off guard and he dissolved into snorts and giggles. She too joined and almost lost the fish entirely. Sobering up a bit they soon worked enough to be able see the fish being dragged up to the surface.

"There it is!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey, what's dat?" Stinkie asked pointing a little ways away from where their fish was.

"Is that a…"

"Shark!"

Not even a split second later a shark lunged out of the water right underneath their catch, effectively swallowing it whole and then taking off. The pole was ripped from the duos hands hard enough for them to ricochet off the boat's side and land hard on their backs. Stinkie rubbed the back of his head, the pain already gone but annoyed that he could still feel it. He hadn't been dead long enough to rid himself of that mindset. Jane groaned from her spot beside him, rolling closer and cringing.

"You okay?" he asked with genuine concern.

Jane looked up at him a gave him a sort of smiling grimace.

"Yeah, but I think I need some ice," she admitted while rubbing her head.

An idea came to him and he shyly reached up behind her.

"It's kinda like ice," he said, referring to his hand.

When Jane made no move to object his advances, Stinkie gently ran his fingers through her hair until his palm lay flat against her scalp. She shivered at the cool sensation, goose bumps surfacing and eyes closing. After awhile Stinkie began slowly massaging the back of her head and Jane let out a small moan of approval.

"You're really good at this," she complimented. "Feels like you had a lot of practice."

"On who?" he asked with a bit of snark in his voice.

"Uh, your past girlfriend or something?" she said as if it were obvious, opening her eyes and giving him a look.

Stinkie shied away from it by giving a bitter chuckle towards the deck.

"I uh, ain't neva had no girl before…"

A silence followed and Stinkie became nervous again. His hand began to retract but found itself stuck fast. He looked up and found Jane staring him down lazily, a grip on his wrist and an intoxicated glaze over her eyes. She blinked slowly and a soft smile lifted her cheeks.

"So…you've never had a girlfriend?" she asked, leaning a bit closer.

"No," he replied, amber eyes searching for any tricks or mischief.

"Soooooo…you've never…kissed…anyone?"

Stinkie started breathing quickly, an act that would have accompanied a fluttering heart about to burst from adrenaline…if he were still alive. He swallowed as Jane moved even closer, their noses brushing and breath mixing. She tilted her head and paused.

"Do you want to kiss me?"

There was a beat, and they both closed their eyes.

"Yes."

And then she moved in. Sweetly she pressed her warm lips to his ghostly ones, drawing a sharp breath at their cool temperature. Stinkie twitched, not daring to do anything in case he messed something up. But oh, how he wanted to take control. She was so soft, softer than her cheek. And warm. So, so warm. Her breathed smelled of alcohol but he couldn't of cared less. He loved smells, not just bad ones, and boy did she smell good. She pressed harder and it was almost his undoing. He kissed her back, trembling with excitement, fear, and pleasure. He'd never had this. Not with anyone. For a moment he thought he was dreaming, but the feel of her lips as she moved them against his was something he could never dream up.

And before he knew what was going on it was over. She leaned back with a smile, giggling as he fell forward in a desperate attempt to not lose her. Stinkie's fists balled together with desire as he barely restrained himself from weeping. He didn't care if he looked back and realized how pathetic he was being. All he wanted was her, Jane. The girl who was beautiful inside and out, the girl who took her time to know him, the girl who became his friend, the girl who took his first kiss. He liked her, he really did. All he had to do now was tell her.

"Jane-" he began, but was cut off when she suddenly closed her eyes and…

…passed out.

**A/N: Soooooo? What did'ja think? Good? Bad? I'll admit a lot of parts were rushed and could have been written better but I've been dying to get this chapter posted so the romance can finally take off! I'm going to have so much fun writing about their little baking adventures!**

**P.S.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH REVEIWERS WHO HAVE STUCK WITH AND ENCOURAGED MY WRITING ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU! **

**...Phew! Glad I got that off my chest.**


	21. Author's Note

Hey guys, sorry for not updating. I'm using the internet at my mother's work right now. My internet hasn't been working all summer because my computer has a virus.  
I don't have the money to fix it right now so I won't be able to update anything anytime soon. Thank you however to all my wonderful reveiwers for sticking with me :). I hope that whenever I do get my internet back you will still want to read my work.

Love you all. 


End file.
